La venganza de kwan el fenomeno
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Po y tigresa empiezan a sentir algo por el otro, pero el regreso de un enemigo conocido por la maestra traerá problemas tanto en el valle como en los tórtolos, podrán detenerlo? lean y verán. Contiene grulla x vívora.
1. Lista de personajes

**Kung fu panda: la venganza de kwan el fenomeno**

**-personajes de la película**

**po** - panda gigante

**tigresa **- tigre del sur de china

**shifu **- panda rojo

**grulla **- grulla de manchuria

**vivora **- serpiente trimeresurus

**mono **- mono langur dorado

**mantis **- mantis religiosa

**zeng **-ganso negro

**sr. ping **- ganso blanco

**-personajes de la serie**

**peng **- leopardo de las nieves

**su **- leopardo de las nieves

**song **- leopardo de las nieves

**gemelas (yī wá y duō lì) **- leopardos de las nieves

**jefe hu **- elefante

**fenghuang **- búho

**ke-pa** - dragón chino

**-personajes nuevos**

**kwan** - dragón de komodo (antagonista)

**mei lin **- leopardo

**baltasar **- halcón peregrino

**aina **- escorpión

**abel **- pez koi

**asier **- tarántula

**celso **- buey

**zun-lock** - puma

**bai-luo **- gorila

**chong-yee **- lobo gris

**jia li **- conejo

**lin **- antílope

**sergio** - pavo real

**hay más personajes, pero son tantos, solo pondré estos, esperen al fic. **


	2. Capítulo 1: el escape del dragón

**Contestando reviews:**

**Miguel el romántico je. **Eso que te dijo eso tiene razón, esta historia si te gustara.

**Maestra tigresa kung fu panda. **Lo de peng se me ocurrió, espero que te guste.

* * *

**Narración por una voz grave y aterradora:**

_Hace 44 años en el valle de la paz existió un pequeño guerrero llamado kwan apodado el fenómeno que fue invitado por el maestro Oogway a vivir y entrenar en el palacio de jade, desde que lo invitó Oogway sentía oscuridad dentro del pequeño así que lo entrenó para hacer desaparecer esa ira dentro de él. Se le prometió ser el guerrero dragón, pero 15 años después ese puesto se lo quito otro joven guerrero de 5 años... llamado tai lung, kwan se puso celoso y robo un poder oscuro llamado "la escama negra" que le dio el poder oscuro hasta ahora el más poderoso que perteneció a un demonio llamado dragón oscuro, pero a un costo, se convirtió en un demonio con alas y ojos negros con pupilas rojas y hubiera conseguido asesinar a tai lung de no haber sido por Oogway que lo detuvo y lo desterró, él juró volver y cobrar lo que fue suyo por derecho._

_2 años después regreso más fuerte que antes y pudo derrotar a Oogway y a su estudiante shifu y hubiera conseguido el rollo del dragón de no haber sido atacado por una pequeña guerrera... conocida actualmente... como la maestra tigresa. Kwan intentó atacar a tigresa, pero ella le dio un ataque sorpresa y con un arma ella intento acabarlo, pero por miedo, solo le desintegró el brazo, lleno de ira kwan intento acabar con tigresa de no haber sido que Oogway lo encerró y lo llevaron a la prisión. Kwan juró vengarse! Y créanme, su venganza será legendaria, nadie podrá derrotarlo._

**Fin de la narración**

******(N/A: Decidí ponerle algo de las 2 películas y decidí ponerle una historia narrada al inicio como kung fu panda y kung fu panda 2)**

**Capítulo 1: **el escape del dragón

La historia comienza en la prisión de chorh-gom (donde estaba tai lung en la película). Una leopardo de las nieves hembra llamada Su (la antigua líder de las damas de las sombras) estaba caminando a la entrada con un pastel lunar de 35cm y venía con un quipao azul que le llegaba antes de las rodillas, quien quiera que valla a ver quería impresionarlo y en la nuca se notaba un tatuaje que decía "kwan" en cursiva y con un corazón rodeado la palabra, antes de entrar es detenida por los guardias rinocerontes y ven que tiene un gafete hecho de una hoja de papel café con un broche que decía "访客通 (traducción: pase de visitante) ".

"a quien viene a ver?" –pregunto el rinoceronte

"vengo a ver a kwan" –dijo Su

"valla, valla kwan el fenómeno tiene visitas" –dijo un rinoceronte

"una cada 20 años no está mal" –dijo el otro

Ambos examinaban el pastel para ver si no tenía una "sorpresa".

"es solo un pastel" –dijo su

"yo decidiré eso" –dijo un rinoceronte, lo examino y dijo- "si parece un pastel, está limpia, bueno no tan limpia si me entiendes jajaja" –ambos rinocerontes rieron por el comentario (la verdad ni yo entendí el chiste, quien lo entienda me lo explica)

Luego de entrar a la prisión comenzaron a caminar por los puentes de cada piso hasta llegar a una enorme puerta blindada con una ventana con barrotes, 1 de los rinocerontes se asomó por la ventana.

"ay por dios" –dijo y abrió la puerta- "kwan el fenómeno, tienes visitas"

De ahí se ve a un dragón de komodo el cual le faltaba todo el brazo izquierdo (esta manco pobre XD) con una armadura china y con grilletes con cadenas en el cuello, piernas y un arnés de acero con una cadena en la espalda.

El dragón dio la vuelta mostrando una cara con pruebas de que se quemó y los ojos negros y las pupilas rojas.

"soy solo kwan" –dijo el dragón

Su lo vio y se quedó sorprendida.

"tus cartas han sido lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo estos últimos meses" –le dijo kwan a Su

"y tú eres más… extrañamente apuesto que en tus fotos" –dijo Su

Kwan saco su lengua que por ser un dragón de komodo tenía 2 puntas y se besaron y kwan le introdujo su lengua asqueando a los rinocerontes.

"no es una visita conyugal, así que dejen de conyugar" –dijo un rinoceronte

Ambos terminaron el beso- "cuando fue la última vez que conyugaste lo que sea?" –dijo kwan y luego ve el pastel- "veo que me trajiste algo linda" –dijo y va con los rinocerontes- "les importaría cortarlo es que es un día especial, hoy cumplo años" -1 de los rinocerontes planeaba meter su dedo en el pastel – "yo que tu no lo hago"

"y por qué no?" –pregunto el rinoceronte en tono de desafío

"arruinara tu figura" –dijo en tono macabro y voz grave

El rinoceronte no le hizo caso y metió el dedo, pero siente un fuerte piquete y resulto que dentro del pastel había una tarántula con una ballesta como la de van helsing y de 2 tiros mata a ambos rinocerontes.

"asier" –lo llamo kwan- "rápido"

La tarántula llamada asier con unas garras de metal en los brazos abrió los grilletes y el arnés liberándolo. 3 guardias rinocerontes intentaron detenerlo, pero asier los mato a flechazos y los 3 villanos empezaron su escape, otros guardias aparecieron con ballestas.

"ríndanse" -dijo 1 de ellos

"yo que Uds. me rendiría" -dijo kwan poniendo a asier en su hombro, alzando su brazo, creando sorpresívamente una esfera de energía oscura y lanzándola a los rinocerontes derribándolos

Mientras avanzaban por los puentes se oye una voz- "kwan prometiste llevarme contigo, teníamos un trato" -dijo un jabalí color café en una celda

Kwan creo otra esfera y la arroja a la cerradura de la celda, la abre y se pone frente al jabalí.

"ān tuō, si, hicimos un trato" -dijo kwan creando otra esfera

Mientras Su avanzaba derribando guardias con dardos que dispara de su sombrilla se oye el sonido de alguien siendo atacado y regresando con kwan se ve a él saliendo de la celda donde estaba el jabalí muerto. Antes de salir entraron a un cuarto grande que decía en la puerta "没收的武器室 (traducción: sala de armamento confiscado)" que era donde guardaban el armamento más peligroso de china donado por los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón, ahí encontraron un brazo mecánico (de esa época) con un lanza dardos aguja venenosos integrado, kwan lo tomo y vio un arma cubierta con una lona, desenvolvió una pequeña parte y la volvió a cubrir.

"tomen esta" –dijo kwan y la tarántula y la leopardo obedecen

Estando de camino a la salida kuan tenía una capa cubriendo la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo y asier y Su arrastraban lo que sea que hubiera en la lona, luego se encontraron con un gran grupo de rinocerontes con lanzas, mazos y arcos con flechas.

"no escaparan" –dijo el líder que tenía un cubre-cuernos de oro

"acordemos no estar de acuerdo" –dijo kwan

"somos más que Uds." –dijo un arquero

"hace calor aquí, les importa si abro una ventana?" –dijo quitando la lona revelando 1 de los cañones de lord shen, se quita la capa revelando que tenía el brazo mecánico como prótesis, rasguño 1 la mecha con la prótesis como lo hacía shen y el cañón disparo haciendo que algunos murieran y otros salieran volando fuera de la prisión, pero la vibración hizo que el puente se colapsara, kwan fue rápido y asier estaba en su hombro, pero Su no lo hizo a tiempo y cayó al vacío, pero kwan la atrapo a tiempo, pero se resbalaba.

"lo siento cariño, nos encantó el pastel" –dijo kwan y dejo caer a Su hasta la planta baja (donde estaba tai lung en la película) y muere por el impacto de la caída

Kwan y asier salieron de la cárcel y kwan se pone en cuclillas haciendo esfuerzo y de su espalda salen alas de dragón medieval (un dragón de komodo con alas, por eso el apodo de "el fenómeno") y vuela con la tarántula y ambos aterrizan en un pico rocoso donde estaban un pez koi con un equipo para respirar fuera del agua y a un buey.

"amo kwan que bueno que está libre" –dio el pez llamado Abel

"si, es hora de planear nuestras vidas pero antes…" –dijo y mira al cielo y habla con alguien que está a kms (kilometros) de ahí sin importarle que no lo escuchara- "antes planeemos mi venganza solo nosotros 2 tigresa" –dijo pronunciando el nombre de la maestra en tono aterrador y con voz grave

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que planeara el dragón?**

**Saldrá la maestra ilesa al final?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	3. Capítulo 2: el festival

**Contestando reviews:**

**Miguel el romántico je. **Debes escribir de forma que se entienda, pero lo que entendí es que él busca algo con tigresa y no con po, que lo maldices por dejar morir a Su, y "que querrá con tigresa?", eso lo sabrás pronto.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **el festival

A kilómetros de la prisión en un gran poblado llamado "el valle de la paz" todo iba como siempre salvo que todos sus habitantes estaban decorando sus casas y todo lo demás y todo por una razón: se acercaba el festival de medio otoño o como muchos le dicen incluyéndome "el festival del pastel lunar" y todos participaban, en un templo que yacía en la punta de una montaña estaban los 5 furiosos mono, mantis, víbora, grulla y tigresa y el guerreo dragón el cual era po, habrían pasado 2 años desde que po derroto a lord shen y después de esa experiencia de haber abrazado a su amiga y de recibir un abrazo de ella ambos maestros comenzaron a sentir algo por el otro solo que a diferencia del panda la tigre no entendía ese sentimiento dado que nunca antes se enamoró, pero esa es otra historia. Hace 1 año se les habían unido 4 nuevos reclutas: peng un leopardo de las nieves y sobrino del malvado tai lung, aina una escorpión que admiraba a los maestros y decidió practicar kung fu, mei ling una leopardo buena amiga del maestro grulla ya que ambos estudiaron en la Academia de Kung Fu de Lee Da (esto salió en el corto "kung fu panda los secretos de los 5 furiosos") y Baltasar un halcón peregrino que le asemejaba el tamaño a tigresa y es primo de grulla, Baltasar antes no era un guerrero, era una simple persona que era un experto en tocar el erhu (o como le dirían algunos "violín chino"), pero al renunciar su maestro de música contrato a otro que era nada más y nada menos que yeung (se pronuncia yoong) el arquero musical (es un personaje de la serie, un viejo cerdo que toca el erhu y a la vez lo usa como arco que salió en el episodio "Que viva lo viejo") y siendo él su maestro no solo le enseño a tocar el erhu sino también el arte del kung fu y cuando se graduó yeung le regalo un erhu de plata con cuerdas irrompibles y un carcaj con flechas de plata. **(N/A: El festival tendrá mucho significado aquí)**

Pero el panda y la tigre no son los únicos enamorados, los maestros grulla y víbora también están enamorados, pero no sabían cómo decirlo y tenían miedo al rechazo y mei ling y Baltazar se habían casado hace medio año e invitaron a los furiosos a shifu y al panda y a peng y aina.

Ya me salí de la historia, se acercaba el festival y todos estaban poniendo las decoraciones.

Un panda rojo llamado shifu estaba en el salón de los guerreros (donde están las armas y la estatua donde estaba el rollo del dragón)- "Ya todo está listo" –dijo el maestro shifu- lo único que falta para el festival es la pieza importante que aún no ha llegado

De repente tigresa y mei ling entraron.

"maestro, ya llegaron" –dijo mei ling

De ahí aparecen po y Baltasar con una caja cubica de 25cm de metal.

"lo trajeron?" –pregunto shifu

"nos tomó 3 días, día y medio de ida y otro de regreso, pero aquí está" –dijo Baltasar

"y está intacto?" –pregunto shifu

"no le falta ni el pedazo más pequeño" –dijo po el cual estaba cambiado, luego de 2 años pensó que su físico no era muy bueno para el guerrero dragona sí que ejercito por las noches hasta que su pansa bajo lo suficiente como para verse las puntas de sus pies, aún estaba gordo, pero ya no tanto, tenía menos grasa en los brazos y un poco (dije un poco) de musculo y tenía ropa nueva, un pantalón negro que le llegaba hasta los talones y en las 2 partes posteriores tenía una franja amarilla, una camisa tradicional amarilla (como la que usaba jaden Smith en "karate kid 2010" en el torneo) con un dragón bordado en la parte izquierda y el símbolo del yin yang en la derecha, un sombrero como el que le dio la adivina en kung fu panda 2 y unos zapatos negros con dragones bordados en la parte externa de estos

Shifu tomo la caja y la abrió y de esta salió un brillo plateado y tomo lo que había en está revelando un cristal con la forma de la luna llena.

"ooooh, el adorno lunar plateado" –dijo shifu admirando el adorno- "el sagrado símbolo del festival"

"oiga maestro y de todo esto, por qué es importante ese adorno?" –pregunto po

"veras po, cada año el adorno es puesto en el pedestal sagrado ubicado en el escenario y una vez que la luna se alinie a la punta del volcán paektu (un volcán ubicado entre la frontera de Corea del norte y china, no sé si se ubique donde el valle, pero aquí 1 es el autor y hace lo que quiera) iluminara el adorno y este iluminara al volcán, así sabrá que lo respetamos… y de no ser así este derramara su ira al valle acabando con todo este" –dijo shifu- "así que es mejor guardar esto en un lugar seguro"

Shifu presiono un interruptor en 1 de los pasillos revelando un compartimiento secreto con una caja, shifu saca la caja y mete la caja con el adorno.

"maestro que hay en esa caja?" –pregunto mei ling

"es una réplica del adorno que uso como señuelo para proteger el real" –dijo shifu y pone la caja en un pedestal

El resto del día transcurrió normal, entrenamientos duros, el almuerzo y otras cosas. Los chicos decidieron ir a cenar al restaurante del sr. ping el cual se reubicó, el sr. ping al ver que no todo el valle cabria ahí vendió el establecimiento y con el dinero contrato a un grupo de constructores que construyeron un restaurante el triple de espacioso ubicado cerca del puente por el que se sale del valle con linternas en el interior y exterior, bien pintado tanto por dentro que por fuera y con techo el cual le conservo el nombre "guerrero dragón fideos y tofu". Una vez que llegaron fueron recibidos por el padre de po.

"oh chicos bienvenidos, tanto tiempo sin verlos" –dijo el sr. ping

"hola pa, ya están los pasteles para el festival?" –pregunto po

"ya estoy acabando, nadie más sabe hacerlos como yo" –dijo mostrando una bandeja con pasteles- "tomen 1… con confianza"

Los 10 guerreros toman un pastel y los disfrutan haciendo cierto lo que dijo el padre de po de que nadie sabe hacerlos mejor.

Un cerdo entro al restaurante rápido y cansado- "maestros pronto, hay bandidos en el valle" –dijo este

Los guerreros se apresuraron y encontraron con unos gorilas bandidos, los guerreros sacaron sus armas (aquí decidí darles armas, po tiene 2 sables con una empuñadura blanca y otra negra, mono tiene una vara bo con un botón secreto que hace que 4 cuchillas salgan de la punta y giren haciendo una sierra circular, víbora tiene un látigo de metal en su espalda que usa con su cola, grulla tiene unas plumas de acero en sus alas que cuando las agita salen disparadas con unos hilos irrompibles para regresarlas, tigresa tiene unas garras de oro que son de corte diamante y se colocan como uñas falsas, mantis tiene sus tenacitas, peng tiene un martillo, Baltasar tiene su erhu que usa como arco y sus flechas, mei ling tiene un bastón de acero y aina tenía su aguijón que tenía el mismo poder de escorpión de controlar a los demás, de apagar los nervios de una persona sin tener que usar los piquetes a los nervios y de marear con su veneno) y los derrotaron.

"nadie puede con los furiosos y el guerrero dragón" –presumió po

"creo que deberíamos volver al palacio" –dijo peng

"antes vamos a cenar" –dijo aina y volvieron al restaurante

Lo que no sabían es que en un árbol de bambú muy alto 4 figuras, una con los ojos negros con pupilas rojas observaron todo.

"tigresa se hizo más fuerte y habilidosa que la última vez que la vi" –dijo kwan (resulto que se escribía kwan y no kuan)

"te asustaste?" –pregunto el buey llamado Celso en tono de asombro

"claro que no, ya vera lo que le espera mañana, la matare y robare el adorno lunar plateado y con este nadie podrá vencerme" –dijo kwan

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que pasara?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	4. Capítulo 3: tigresa y kwan

**Contestando reviews:**

**Miguel el romántico je. **Qué bueno que te gustaron los cambios, aquí el cap.

**LightResurrection. **Por qué? Porque te gusta Su? XD. Bueno que bueno que te está gustando.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **tigresa y kwan

Al día siguiente po estaba preparando el desayuno como siempre y los demás solo lo esperaban.

Víbora se puso a un lado de grulla- "am, te importa si me siento a tu lado?" –pregunto con los nervios a flor de piel

"no, puedes sentarte" –dijo grulla igual de nervioso

Los chicos ya sabían que ellos se gustaban, de hecho peng, Baltazar, mei ling, mono y mantis tenían muchas ideas para juntarlos y algún día las pondrían en marcha.

"oigan que tal si las ponemos a prueba en el festival" –susurro peng- "una gran luna, pasteles y una buena vista desde el durazno de la sabiduría celestial seria el ambiente perfecto para cualquier amante"

"suena a que eres todo un cupido" –susurro mantis

"de que tanto hablan?" –pregunto tigresa

"am… no de nada" –dijeron los cupidos en coro

"los fideos están listos" –dijo po- "oigan miren esto, llevo practicándolo y al fin me salió"

Po tomo un cucharon, se puso frente a la mesa, metió el cucharon en el cazo con la sopa y arrojo la sopa al tazón de víbora, pero nada se derramo.

"wow como hiciste eso?" –pregunto mono

"que esto? años de práctica" –dijo po e hizo lo mismo con el de todos y se sentó al lado de tigresa como siempre y accidentalmente se rozaron los brazos haciendo que se ruborizaran

"_que es lo que me pasa? por qué siempre pasa esto cuando estoy con po?_" –pensó la maestra confundida sobre este nuevo sentimiento

Víbora noto eso y fue con los cupidos en susurro- "oigan creo que entre po y tigresa hay algo, creo que como buenos amigos deberíamos ayudarlos a estar juntos" –dijo ella

"lo siento pero ya estamos con… AUUU" –iba a decir peng, pero Baltazar le piso la pata para que no fuera de bocón

"encantados te ayudaremos" –dijo Baltazar- "verdad chicos?"

"claro" –dijeron los cupidos (miren si mono, mantis, peng, Baltazar y mei ling están juntos los llamare cupidos)

Los guerreros y su maestro desayunaron y se pusieron a entrenar, minutos después acabo el entrenamiento y shifu les ordeno ir al valle a ayudar en las decoraciones cosa que hicieron.

**-En el valle**

Cuando bajaron al valle vieron al señor ping- "hola po necesito que me ayudes con algo" –dijo el padre de po

"claro pa en que puedo ayudarte?" –pregunto po

"unos niños se metieron en la cocina y se comieron la mayor parte de los pasteles lunares y debo hacer más, me ayudas?" –pregunto el sr. ping

"claro que te ayudare pa" –dijo po

Cada furioso fue a hacer algo.

**-En el restaurante**

Po y el sr. ping estaban como locos reponiendo los pasteles que se comieron los niños, preparaban la masa, los rellenos de pasta de semilla de loto, de pasta de judía dulce, de pasta de azufaifo, pasta de taro y durian.

"gracias por ayudarme po, me hubiera tomado 10 días haciéndolo solo" –dijo el sr. ping mientras rellenaba los pasteles

"lo que sea por ti" –dijo po mientras hacia la masa

"oye po puedo preguntarte algo?" –pregunto el sr. ping

"ya me preguntaste algo jajaja" –dijo po

"po es enserio" –dijo el sr. ping dejando de hacer lo que hacia

"haber qué es?" –dijo po también dejando de hacer lo que hacia

"tú y tigresa tienen una relación?" –pregunto el sr. ping

Po se quedó petrificado por la pregunta de su padre.

"POR QUE PREGUNTAS ESO?" –pregunto po muy sonrojado

"y que tiene?" –dijo el sr. ping- "ella es buena, leal, fuerte y encantadora, seria perfecta para tus futuros hijos"

"HIJOS?!" –grito po tanto que llamo la atención de todos en el restaurante y eso que la cocina esta en otra habitación con una puerta y sin ventanas que den con esta

"el sueño de todo padre es que su hijo tenga hijos, así el padre jugaría con sus nietos" –dijo el sr. ping

"papá para eso falta mucho, además no creo que tigresa me ame" –dijo po en tono de desilusión

"ay po estoy seguro de que ella si siente eso por ti" –dijo el ganso dándole esperanzas a su hijo

**-En el palacio de jade**

Shifu estaba editando y luego de eso aparece zeng.

"maestro tiene visitas" –dijo zeng

De ahí aparece una vieja cabra que era la que predijo que shen seria derrotado por po.

"hola maestro shifu" –dijo la adivina

"hola señorita que pasa?" –pregunto shifu

"esta visita será rápida, solo vine a decirle algo y luego me iré" –dijo la adivina

"que pasa?" –pregunto shifu

"tuve una visión, alguien conocido por Ud. y el maestro Oogway escapo de la prisión de chorh-gom y si no lo detienen dará problemas para el valle" –dijo la adivina

"quien?" –pregunto shifu esperando que no fuera quien creyera

"no puedo decirle más, eso tendrá que averiguarlo Ud. dele mis saludos a po" –dijo la cabra y se fue

Shifu volvió a su meditación, pero pensando en quien era.

**-En el restaurante**

Luego de 3 horas de preparar pasteles decidieron dejar el resto mañana dado que el festival seria en una semana, po estaba almorzando y tigresa aparece y el sr. ping le sirve unos fideos.

"hola tigresa" –la saludo po

"hola" –dijo tigresa

Tigresa estaba comiendo tranquilamente hasta notar algo que no le gustaba, vio a un pez koi que le asemejaba el tamaño al maestro cocodrilo en una mesa detrás de ellos disimulando verlos y a unas 3 mesas a su derecha había un buey tomando té verde y también disimulando verlos y se sorprendió al verlos dado que ellos los había encerrado antes y que no son independientes que solo siguen las ordenes de alguien que supuso que de seguro estaba ahí. Pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue ver al sr. ping con un pastel lunar de 35cm.

"sr. ping y ese pastel?" –pregunto tigresa

"oh, alguien me lo encargo" –dijo el sr. ping metiéndolo en una caja- "es increíble que alguien pida una de estas de este tamaño, pero dijo que me pagaría bien"

"y quien fue el que lo encargo?" –pregunto tigresa

"no sé, me lo pidieron por una carta, dijo que se la dejara enfrente del restaurante" –dijo el ganso

Eso la sorprendió aún más.

"algo no anda bien" –dijo tigresa

"con qué?" –pregunto po

"la mesa 1 no ha ordenado nada… y la mesa 5 ya lleva su 4ta taza de té verde" –dijo tigresa- "además yo los conozco, los lleve a la cárcel mucho antes de que fueras el guerrero dragón, pero nunca hacen algo por sí mismos, generalmente alguien les dice que hacer"

De repente aparece zeng.

"maestro po, maestra tigresa shifu me ordeno buscarlos… dijo que alguien escapo de…" –dijo el ganso, pero es interrumpido por la felina

"la prisión de chorh-gom, kwan el fenómeno" –dijo tigresa en tono de indiferencia y desprecio

"si, como supo?" –pregunto zeng- "y más aún como supo quién fue?"

"siempre le han gustado los pasteles lunares gigantes" –dijo tigresa

Los 2 oyeron eso y decidieron atacar.

**-Fuera del restaurante**

El buey y el pez salieron volando fuera del restaurante por las ventanas y se pusieron de pie para ver a tigresa y po en posición de ataque.

"que paso aquí?" –pregunto grulla apareciendo con los demás al ver el estruendo

"ellos fueron lo que paso" –dijo tigresa señalando a los 2 villanos

Tigresa saco sus garras postizas y po la empujo.

"PO POR QUE HICISTE ESO?" –pregunto enojada queriendo golpearlo

"por eso" –dijo po señalando un dardo clavado en el suelo que por el ángulo de inclinación iba directo a tigresa

Víbora tomo el dardo y se puso la aguja en la boca y la volvió a sacar saboreando algo.

"veneno de cobra" –dijo víbora **(N/A: El veneno no le afecto no por ser una serpiente, sino porque el veneno de una cobra no es letal si se ingiere, si te entra en la sangre si lo es, pero si te la tomas no lo es)**

Todos se sorprendieron por el comentario, quien querría matar a tigresa? De repente una sombra sale sobre ellos y frente al pez y el buey aparece el dragón de komodo, tigresa se sorprendió, pero fingió ya saberlo.

"hola… tigresa" –dijo kwan pronunciando su nombre en tono aterrador y con voz grave- "tanto tiempo"

"debí sospecharlo… kwan el fenómeno" –dijo tigresa en su frio tono de siempre

"soy solo kwan" –dijo kwan- "has cambiado, la última vez que te vi eras una niña pequeña y feliz que le gustaba divertirse"

"y tú no cambiaste" –dijo tigresa- "veo que el brazo que desintegre sigue desintegrado" –dijo viendo la prótesis

"si mi brazo" –dijo kwan viendo la prótesis- "recuerdo ese día cada día, durante 20 años"

"eso no es vivir plenamente" –dijo tigresa en tono gracioso

"pero te prometo que viviré más que tu" –dijo kwan **(N/A: Si no se fijaron dijo una babosada, kwan es mayor de edad, por lo tanto vive más que tigresa XD)**

"pero solitario, dado que eres el último dragón de komodo que queda en china" –dijo tigresa

"aun así seré el regidor de china una vez que logre conseguir el adorno lunar plateado" –dijo kwan

"y por qué quieres se adornó?" –pregunto po metiéndose en la conversación

"eso no te incumbe" –dijo kwan

"no te dejaremos conseguirlo" –dijo tigresa

"ah sí? ATAQUEN" –grito kwan y sus secuaces

Celso y Abel fueron a atacar y asier que estaba en el hombro de kwan también lo hizo, los furiosos y po atacaron, pero tigresa solo tenía un objetivo, kwan. Ambos pelearon y kwan sacó su arma que era una alabarda (un hacha con el mango largo y una lanza en la punta del hacha) y comenzaron a pelear, kwan de un estoque le saco las garras de su mano izquierda y la golpeo el estómago con el mango dejándola de rodillas.

"sigues igual de débil, como puede ser que una niña haya derrotado al más poderoso guerreo de china?" –dijo kwan- "eso es de no explicar, ero te matare, pero antes respóndeme esta, donde está el guerrero dragón?"

Tigresa no sabiendo por qué? se preocupó de que matara a po y decidió mentirle- "como sabes que no la estas mirando" –dijo ella

"jajajajajaja, me crees tonto? ya sé que tú no eres el guerrero dragón, oí cosas en la prisión de él, que cayó del cielo en una bola de fuego, un guerrero que nadie espero ver, que salvo a china de lord shen, un guerrero con furia dinámica imparable" –dijo kwan- "y tú no tienes casi eso"

"_po? furia dinámica imparable?_" –pensó tigresa intentando no reír- "él no está aquí fue a la cd. de gongmen por el adorno lunar plateado" –mintió ella

"entonces te matare y luego lo esperare" –dijo kwan

Tigresa se levantó y volvió a atacar, kwan era más fuerte que ella, pero hacia lo mejor que podía hasta que de un zarpazo hace que kwan suelte su alabarda.

Los otros estaban combatiendo unos contra otros, po, peng y mei ling combatían a Celso, mantis, mono y aina combatían a asier y Baltazar, grulla y víbora combatían a Abel, aina pico a asier con su veneno controlador y le ordeno atrapar a Celso, asier modifico su ballesta y disparo una flecha con una red atrapándolo y lo derribaron, mantis derribó a asier y de un flechazo Baltazar derribo un árbol de bambú y este cayo dándole a Abel en la cabeza derrotándolo. Kwan y tigresa seguían peleando hasta que ella lo golpeo tan fuerte que él dio a una pared y ella puso sus garras frente a él.

"ríndete, te he vencido" –dijo tigresa

"eso crees?" –dijo kwan, sus ojos empiezan a brillar y a soltar fuego literalmente, alza su brazo derecho, abre la mano y de esta sale una esfera de energía de color negro rodeado de rojo que suelta estática de color negro y la lanza dándole a la felina lanzándola a 1m de distancia bocarriba

Los chicos ven eso y deciden detenerlo, pero kwan hace lo mismo con ellos y son derribados. Kwan pone su pie sobre el pecho de tigresa.

"podría matarte ahora, pero quiero que estés viva cuando logre mi cometido para luego hacerlo" –dijo y da un salto y cae sobre una casa.

Los chicos recuperaron la energía dado que el ataque fue a distancia y no cerca como tigresa y fueron a auxiliarla. La ayudaron a levantarse y vieron a kwan.

"no sabes esto tigresa… pero ya estas muerta" –dijo kwan para luego alzar las alas e irse

**-Minutos después**

Los secuaces de kwan estaban encadenados y la tarántula estaba dentro de una jaula igualita a la que estaba mantis cuando lo arrestaron en gongmen en la 2da película, y estaban en una carreta con una puerta con barrotes.

"adivinen, irán a la prisión de chorh-gom" –dijo peng y luego se los llevaron

Po miraba a tigresa la cual estaba con la mirada perdida al cielo- "tigresa que te pasa?" –pregunto preocupado

Tigresa no presto atención, estaba mirando el cielo y solo pudo decir una cosa en tono de susurro- "kwan el fenómeno"

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que pasara después?**

**Que planea kwan con el adorno?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	5. Capítulo 4: la historia de kwan

**Contestando reviews:**

**KillerPyT. **Si te refieres a lo que dijo de que cayo del cielo en una bola de fuego, parte si es de tai lung, pero otra es de kwan.

**Miguel el romantico je. **Ya te conteste por PM.

**Mecherazo. **Claro que fue ironico, esa era la idea.

**LightResurrection. **Gracias.

**DannyNeko. **Como que "puca? Donde?".

**Rokenbu. **Intentare ser original, pero escribe tus reviews que se entiendan, y no pondre escenas xxx.

**Ana paula. **Tigresa no esta muerta, solo es una cosa que dijo kwan, y tendras que quedarte con el suspenso. Porque ni yo se cuantos caps llevara esto.

**Po y Tigresa. **Si yo quiero puedo cambiar a po, y contigo van 3 los que me preguntan que quizo decir kwan, significa que hara lo que pueda para matarla y no parara hasta lograrlo.

**Guest. **Habla que se entienda y los dejamos intrigados para dejarles las ancias.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **la historia de kwan

Los 10 guerreros se dirigian de vuelta al palacio con una felina con mirada perdida. Po se acerco a ella.

"oye tigresa, quien era él?"** –**pregunto po

"nadie, no era nadie" –dijo ella

"tigresa, no puede ser nadie si te conoce y te quiere muerta" –dijo po- "queremos ayudarte, pero si no te dejas ayudar no podremos, porfavor"

Tigresa no podia negarse a las palabras del panda, y no sabia por que?- "se llama kwan el fenomeno, fue un hombre que encerre hace 20 años, juro vengarse de mi, de niña cometi muchos errors, pero meterlo a prision fue el peor error que pude haber cometido"

"por que? Era inoscente o algo asi?" –pregunto aina

"debi matarlo" –dijo tigresa poniendo a todos con mirada de miedo.

Llegaron al palacio y al abrir la puerta estaba shifu con cara de preocupacion.

"alumnos les tengo noticias" –dijo shifu- "hace poco vino la adivina de gongmen, por cierto po te manda saludos, dijo que alguien conocido por mi y por Oogway escape de la prision de chorh-gom"

Po y los demas hicieron señas a tigresa para decirle lo de kwan.

"maestro, le tengo malas noticias" –dijo tigresa

"tigresa, solo hay noticias, no tienen que ser buenas o malas" –dijo shifu con el clasico tono de Oogway

"maestro, el que escapo de la prision… era kwan" –shifu no entendio a que kwan se referia- "… el fenomeno"

"QUE? Esas son malas noticias" –grito shifu- "ella dijo que era conocido por mi y por Oogway, pero no pense que se tratara de él, yo crei que se trataba de fenghuang (una buho de la serie que salio en "voy a volver")"

"maestro encerramos a fenghuang en 1 de los cristales carcel luego de que escapara de la prision de chorh-gom, recuerda?" –dijo grulla

"entonces es kwan" –dijo shifu con aire de preocupacion- "temi que este dia llegara"

"pero que pasa con ese tal kwan?" –pregunto po

"veras po, tigresa y yo les hemos ocultado algo estos ultimos años" –dijo shifu

"que?" –pregunto mantis

"… tai lung no fue el unico estudiante que entreno aqui antes de Uds." –dijo shifu- "tigresa mejor cuentales tu yo no puedo"

"claro maestro" –dijo tigresa- "veran todo comenzo 10 años antes que shifu encontrara a tai lung"

**Historia desde el punto de vista de tigresa (ella narra):**

_Todo comenzo en una noche lluviosa cuando un pequeño dragon de komodo de 5 años entro de intruso en la cocina del palacio buscando que comer, cuando fue pillado infraganti por un joven shifu._

"ladron!" –grito e intento atacar

_A pesar de su tamaño y edad kwan sabia un poco de kung fu, lo suficiente para poder con shifu, pero shifu no se inmutaba, uso los recursos que lo rodeaban para atacar y kwan evadia, luego de un largo tiempo de lucha shifu lo tenia contra las cuerdas, pero antes de hacer el golpe final Oogway lo detiene._

"shifu! Que consideracion es esa con el pequeño? Quiere comer!" –dijo Oogway

"estaba robando, es un ladron" –se excuso shifu

"ahora es un invitado" –dijo Oogway- "ven pequeño, como te llamas?"

"kwan" –dijo el pequeño dragon

_A kwan lo habian abandonado sus padres y Oogway lo invite a vivir al palacio, con el talento del dragon Oogway y shifu decidieron entrenarlo, al ver que cada dia mejoraba, shifu le prometio que el se volveria el guerrero dragon. 10 años despues shifu encontro a tai lung, con el pasar de los 5 años siguientes tai lung mostro aun mas talento que mostro kwan que en su 1er dia, un dia escucho una conversacion con shifu y tai lung diciendo que el puesto de guerrero dragon seria para él, cuando kwan escucho eso vaya… se puso celoso._

**De regreso a la realidad**

"que tan celoso?" –pregunto po

"tan celoso que entro al cuarto de artefactos prohibidos y tomo el mas peligroso de todos, "la escama negra"" –dijo tigresa

**De regreso a la historia**

_Kwan robo la escama negra la cual contenia el poder de la oscuridad, adquirio el poder pero a un costo, perdio su normalidad _(el kwan de la historia el cual tendria 20 años le crecieron alas y sus ojos se volvieron negros con pupilas rojas)_, con su nuevo poder intent matar al pequeño tai lung _(que aqui en esta historia que cuenta tigresa tendria 5 años)_,_ _porque penso que si moria el rollo del dragon seria suyo, cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo Oogway lo noqueo con su ataque a los nervios. Kwan fue expulsado del valle y no se volvio a saber de él._

**De regreso a la realidad**

"y todo esto, que quiere contigo?" –pregunto mono

"tiempo despues, a mis 7 años de edad él regreso" –dijo tigresa

**De regreso a la historia**

_Shifu y yo estabamos entrenando en el patio cuando el volvio a aparecer._

Shifu y la pequeña tigresa estaban entrenando hasta que la puerta comenzo a golpear y de un fuerte golpe esta se desprende de las bizagras y salieron volando, cuando el humo se discipo shifu y tigresa vieron a kwan el cual ya estaba mas maduro y tenia una alabarda.

"hola shifu tanto tiempo" –dijo kwan

"kwan?" –dijo shifu sorprendido de verlo

"ni que estes tan sorprendido, debiste pensar que este dia llegaria" dijo kwan

"tigresa escondete yo me encargo de esto" –dijo shifu y tigresa va al salon de los guerreros

_Kwan asi de facil derroto a shifu y aterrizo en el salon y kwan entro._

"kwan?" –dijo Oogway al verlo

"volvi a casa maestro" –dijo kwan

"hace tiempo que esta dejo de ser tu casa, y yo deje de ser tu maestro" –dijo Oogway

"… entonces muere tortuga vieja" –dijo kwan

_Kwan fue a atacarlos con un solo objetivo, el rollo del dragon, pero Oogway no pudo con él, kwan se habia hecho mas fuerte esos años que no estubo en el palacio, shifu se unio a la pelea, pero aun asi pudo con ambos, pareceria que iba a matarlos cuando… me arme de valor._

Al kwan de la historia le cayo una piedra en la cabeza y ahi vio a la tigresa de la historia con un puñado de piedras y con una Mirada de "no se por que hice eso".

"veo que tenemos a una pequeña valiente aqui" –dijo kwan acercandose a ella- "como te llamas y quien eres?"

"soy tigresa, la hija de shifu" –dijo tigresa

"ah si?" –dijo kwan- "pues no te cruces en mi camino, tigresa"

"no te dejare que te salgas con la tuya" –dijo tigresa

"acordemos no estar de acuerdo" -dijo kwan en tono aterrador y con voz grave

"voy a enfrentarte" –dijo dudosa y en posicion de combate

"voy a hacerme una bufanda con tu piel" –dijo kwan dando unos pasos atras para prepararse y tomando pose de combate

Kwan fue directo a ella, pero lo que no sabia es que ella lo esperaba con un mazo en la espalda, cuando el salto hacia tigresa ella lo golpeo con el mazo dejandolo mareado, cuando regreso en si se enojo y fue a atacar de Nuevo, el atacaba y ella evadia lo major que podia, ya molesto kwan uso su habilidad oscura y creo una esfera y se la arrojo y por desgracia tigresa no la logro evader.

_Kwan me derribo y a la fuerza tomo el rollo del dragon, pero no se espero lo que paso despues._

Kwan estaba cerca de un pedestal con una esfera celeste con el rollo en su mano derecha.

"yo gano, soy major que Uds." –dijo kwan

Tigresa vio en 1 de los pedestales un trabuco (un rifle antiguo con boquilla de trompeta) y sin dudarlo lo tomo y le apunto con él. Kwan vio eso y decidio burlarse de ella.

"adelante…" –dijo mientras literalmente sus ojos se prenden en llamas- "asesiname" –dijo en su tono aterrador y voz grave

Tigresa estaba dudosa, dispararle o no, solo cerro los ojos y disparo, pero le dio a la esfera celeste que solto un vapor congelante en el brazo izquierdo de kwan hacienda que este grite y suelte el rollo, el brazo estaba pegado al pedestal y con toda su fuera se desprendio, pero su brazo se quebro dejandolo manco. Él en un ataque de ira fue hacia ella en 3 patas (dado que perdio el brazo izquierdo) y auna distancia de ella Oogway recapacita y lo encadena y encierra en una caja de metal.

_Kwan fue llevado a la prision de chorh-gom, pero antes de irse en la jaula me hizo las señas de "me vengare de ti" y se lo llevaron._

**Fin de la historia**

Terminando la historia tigresa hablo.

"hasta que kwan sea atrapado no podre confiar en nadie mas que Uds." –dijo tigresa

"ay tigresa tu no confias ni en el cartero y eso que ha venido aqui por 20 años" –dijo peng

"lleva planeando algo por 20 años" –dijo tigresa

Alguien toco la puerta y temieron de que se tratara kwan.

"quien?" –pregunto po

"el cartero" –dijeron al otro lado de la puerta

"hablando del rey de roma" –dijo po y le abre la puerta al cartero el cual era una cabra macho de edad madura

"tengo una entrega para la maestra tigresa" –dijo con una pequeña caja

"hay un dragon de komodo adentro?" –pregunto tigresa desconfiada

El cartero se quedo con cara de "habla enserio?"- "que ordeno 1?"

"NOOO" –dijo ella

El cartero le da la caja- "firme aqui"

Tigresa firma y abre la caja y en esta habia un papelito con algo escrito y ella lo lee.

"preparate para morir" –dijo tigresa- "que clase de mensaje es…"

Tigresa no pudo completer lo que dijo dado que la vieja cabra le pego con el baston que tenia dejandola en el suelo.

"por que hizo eso?" –dijo tigresa enojada

Asi solo asi aparece kwan por arriba de la entrada y todos icluido shifu se quedaron perplejos al verlo.

"buen trabajo yuan" –dijo kwan

"gracias amo kwan" –dijo yuan

"que sucio, le pagas al cartero para hacer eso?" –dijo po- "ya ni tai lung o lord shen"

"pagarle? Trabaja para mi" –dijo kwan- "hace 20 años fue liberado de la prision bajo libertad condicional y lo contrite para espiarlos estos ultimos 20 años hasta el dia de mi escape" **(N/A: Tigresa llevaba sospechando de él y siempre tuvo razon de hacerlo XD)**

"vaya tigresa siempre y si tubiste razon sobre el cartero" –dijo baltasar

"que les dije?" –dijo tigresa

"bueno yuan logre entrar, ya no te necesito" –dijo kwan y le entierra a yuan la lanza de su alabarda en el corazon matandolo

"por que hiciste eso?" –dijo vibora

"ay el ya se iba a jubilar, ademas no tiene familia" –dijo kwan- "él me envoi cartas de todo lo que ha averiguado de Uds." –dijo kwan- "quien sea de Uds. que se llame po, no crees que estas muy grandecito para jugar con muñequitos de sus amigos?"

Los chicos rien con eso.

"son figuras de accion…" –dijo po y vio que dijo una babosada- "pero no son mias"

"ay po, cuantas veces te he dicho que debes madurar" –dijo shifu

"mira quien lo dice shifu. El que anda jugando con un muñequito de el y otra del maestro yao dentro de su caja (XD)" –dijo kwan

Todos rien aun mas por el comentario del reptil, y shifu no podia sentirse mas avergonzado de que supieran su secreto.

"jajaja, quien sea que se llame peng descuida, no le dire a vibora que tut e comiste los chocolates que le envoi su padre por su cumpleaños y no mono" –dijo kwan

Vibora quedo perpleja por lo que oyo y fue con peng enojada- "fuiste tu?"

"en mi defensa los vi y me dije "no notara si falta 1" y tome 1, pero estaban tan ricos que no me resisti, fue un impulse del momento" –dijo peng asustado

"esos chocolates eran importados de Belgica, los chocolates belgas son los mas ricos que existen y eran mios" –dijo vibora

"te lo dije, fue un impulse del momento" –dijo peng

"sabes que mas sera un impulse del momento? ESTO" –dijo y se abalanzo sobre el joven leopardo latigangolo con su latigo y correteandolo

"jaja que graciosos son Uds. pero vine a robar el rollo del dragon y el adorno lunar plateado" –dijo kwan

"No te saldras con la tuya" –dijo tigresa

"acordemos no estar de acuerdo" –dijo kwan y con su poder oscuro los mando a volar a todos (menos a vibora y peng dado que estaban en otro lugar ella correteandolo y él corriendo por su vida)

Los chicos se levantan dispuestos a atacar, kwan se preparo para otro ataque con su poder oscuro, lo lanzo y a duras penas los chicos evadieron y atacaron, pero kwan solo tenia a tigresa como objetivo, los derribo a todos y fue con tigresa acorralandola.

"ya te lo habia dicho tigresa… ya estas muerta" –dijo con su voz aterradora y voz grave dispuesto a atacar cuando es tacleado por po

"dejala en paz" –dijo po sin saber lo que hacia, pero sentia algo muy grande por tigresa y la defenderia de quien fuera

"quien eres tu para taclearme" –dijo kwan levantandose

"amigo, yo, soy el guerrero dragon" –dijo po con aire de grandeza

"tu? Jajaja, tu? Tu eres el guerrero del que todos hablan? Jajaja, el que salvo a china de lord shen, tu? Eres un panda, un panda que haras panson? Aplastarme? jajajaja" –dijo kwan en tono burlon

"no me tientes" –dijo po en tono de desafio

"ya sabia que estabas aqui, pero no pense que fueras tu" –dijo kwan

"pero te dije que estaba en gongmen" –dijo tigresa debil por el ataque

"tigresa me crees un tonto? Yo estudie aqui antes que tu, yo se que el adorno no se consigue en gongmen, se consigue en la cd. Imperial entregado en persona por el emperador de china (el tio de zan (el pequeño ganso que es cuidado por tigresa en "la guarderia del kung fu"))" –dijo kwan- "ademas de aqui a alla y de regreso son 3 dias de viaje, él ya estaria aqui desde ayer" –dijo y la noqueo con su poder y fue con po- "escucha, guerrero dragon, no te metas en mis cosas" –dijo kwan en tono de amenaza

"o que?" –dijo po siguiendole el juego

"te matare" –dijo kwan

Po lo golpeo en el estomago y este salio volando a 3m de donde estaba parado y kwan lo ataco con su poder socuro, pero po uso su chi de los heroes y ambos ataques se conectaron.

"el chi de los heroes pero como?" –pregunto kwan sorprendido

"la verdad yo tampoco se como" –dijo po

Kwan lanzo el ataque aun mas fuerte y dejo noqueado a po y aprovechando que todos estaban derribados tomo el rollo y la caja con el adorno falso, pero se detuvo un momento y de un golpe atravezo parte del muro donde estaba el adorno real y toma la caja y antes de irse toma un jarron y una cajita con 7 diamantes,abre sus alas y se va.

**-5min despues**

Vibora y peng quien estaba lleno de moretones y un ojo morado entran al salon.

"espero que esto te haya servido de leccion, no volveras a tomar nada mio ni de nadie sin permiso" –dijo vibora

"de acuerdo" –dijo peng y ve a los demas- "que paso aqui?"

Vibora y peng fueron a auxiliar a los demas, pero claro vibora al unico que le importo fue grulla. Los demas empezaron a despertar.

"estan bien? Que paso?" –pregunto peng

"kwan, eso paso" –dijo shifu

"maestro" –lo llamo grulla- "kwan se llevo el rollo del dragon, el adorno lunar autentico, la urna del demonio del puño mongol y los 7 cristales carcel"

"que?" –dijo shifu- "esto ahora se puso mas serio"

"solo vallamos por él" –dijo mantis

"no, olvidaran a kwan el fenomeno de una vez por todas" –dijo shifu- "el es mas peligroso que todos los villanos que enfrentaron antes juntos, esperemos a que el tiempo nos de una solucion, mientras tanto olvidense de él"

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que pasara después?**

**Que planea kwan con el adorno?**

**Que planea con la urna y los cristales?**

**Que planea con el rollo?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	6. Capitulo 5: consejos de romance

**Contestando reviews:**

**Miguel el romantico je. **Quieres leer mas? Aqui hay mas

**Mecherazo. **Pues aqui lo tienes, kwan fue alumno de Oogway, y que hara con lo que robo? Lo versa luego.

**LightResurrection. **Te gusta mi OC y eso que es el villano.

**Po Y Tigresa. **Aqui lo tienes.

**Lizz Jiao. **Vere si sigo tus consejos.

**Jack solitario. **Tu actualize pronto tu fic de la primavera.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: **consejos de romance

Cayo la noche en el valle y los guerreros aún no pudieron supercar lo del ataque de kwan.

"eso fue humillante, han robado muchos lugares y detuvimos a los maleantes, pero nos roban aqui y no detenemos al maleante" –dijo mono- "este debe ser el dia mas humillante que he tenido"

"ay mono claro que no" –dijo mantis- "el dia mas humillante que has tenido fue cuando tu novia te agarro hasta las chanclas (borracho) el dia del guerrero dragon y besandote con otra, te dio una buena patada en los bajos y se fue"

Todos rieron por el comentario y mono decidio vengarse.

"ah si? Pues el dia mas humillante de tu vida fue cuando estabamos meditando y te soltaste 1 que te salio con premio" –dijo mono

Todos rieron aun mas y mantis se sintio avergonzado.

"oigan ya no se digan sus verdades, todos tenemos dias humillantes" –dijo grulla- "ya ven a baltasar, el dia mas humillante de su vida fue cuando le presente a la leopardo que ahora es su esposa, estaba tan nervioso que hasta se le olvido su nombre"

Todos rien aun mas.

"ah si? Pues mira quien lo dice primito, el que cuando conoció a Bai li, la cerdita que trabaja para el carnero que po admiraba de niño, "el inmortal" (del episodio "el heroe caido"), estaba taaaaan embobado que lo unico que pudo decirle fue "tuuu… tienes nariz" y tambien "hola"" –dijo baltasar

"ay bueno todos le dicen hola a la gente" –dijo grulla avergonzado

"si, pero nunca cuando se van" –dijo baltasar

Todos rien aun mas y grulla no podia estar mas avergonzado.

"oigan ya no anden ventilando verdades, acaso creen que voy a decir que peng no pudo ir a la fiesta despues de la boda de mei ling y baltasar porque se comio un dumpling hechado a perder y tuvo diarrea por toda la noche" –dijo po

Todos rien aun mas y peng decide vengarse- "ah si? Pues tu tienes pesadillas en las que te persiguen zanahorias gigantes" –dijo peng

Todos rien aun mas.

"que inmaduros, deberian aprender de nosotras las chicas que somos mas descentes y no tenemos dias humillantes" –dijo aina

"ah si?" –dijo mono- "quién fue la que reaccionó como loca cuando su escritor de libros románticos favoritos visito el valle saltándole encima, abrazándolo y casi pidiéndole matrimonio?"

Todos rien aun mas y aina se sintio avergonzada y decidio que alguien mas se avergonzara antes de ella- "ammmm, vibora a sus veinti tantos años aun duerme con su mantita"

Todos rien aun mas y vibora solo se sonrojo.

"oigan ya dejenla en paz" –la defendio grulla- "mejor vamonos a dormir"

Los guerreros se fueron a dormir, pero una de ellos no podia dormir, necesitaba que la ayudaran con algo urgentemente, salio de su cuarto y fue al cuarto vecino y toco la puerta, espero 5seg y una joven leopardo abrio la puerta con aire de cansancio.

"vivora? Que haces aqui? Ya sabes que baltasar debe dormer bien" –dijo mei ling

"mei ling quien es?" –pregunto baltasar recien levantado

"es vibora" –dijo mei ling

"que se largue quiero dormir" –dijo baltasar

"tranquilo querido tu duerme yo me encargo" –dijo y baltasar volvio a dormir y fue con vibora- "que quieres?"

"me acompañas al durazno? Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente" –dijo vibora

**-En el durazno**

Vibora y mei ling estaban sentadas en la orilla conversando.

"y para que me quieres vibora que quieres que estemos lejos de los demas?" –dijo la leopardo

"es que tengo un problema y queria hablarlo con alguien experto en esto" –dijo vibora

"de que se trata de que soy taaan experta?" –pregunto mei ling

"veras… estoy enamorada de grulla" –dijo vibora que estaba super sonrojada

"lo se" –dijo mei ling

"y mira queria de… un momento ya sabias? Desde cuando? Y como lo supiste?" –pregunto vibora

"eres taaaaaan obvia" –dijo mei ling- "pero bueno, que es lo que quieres que te ayude?"

"bueno, tu conoces bien a grulla ya que estudiaron en la misma academia, por eso quiero que me ayudes a seducirlo, que caiga a mis pies" –dijo vibora

"vibora, tu no tienes pies" –dijo mei ling- "pero te dare un consejo que fue el que le ayudo a baltasar a lograr que estubiera a su lado"

"que hizo baltasar para que estubieras a su lado?" –pregunto la reptile

"uso su talento" –dijo mei ling- "uso su talento musical, me dedico una hermosa cancion con su erhu cuando estabamos sentados en la orilla de un precipicio contemplando la luna" –dijo ella- "aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer"

"ay que romantico" –dijo vibora

"conociendo bien a grulla su talento es la pintura" –dijo mei ling- "que use su talento para seducirte y si no me equivoco tu tambien tienes un talento"

"asi es, la danza de liston" –dijo vibora

"ya entiendo, a ambos les gusta el arte, él pinta y tu danzas, si de alguna forma conectan sus 2 talentos pueden pasar lindos momentos entre Uds. Que él pinte algo que te guste y tu baila para él o algo así" –dijo mei ling

"gracias, que bueno que hay mas chicas aqui, porque si hubiera ido con tigresa no me hubiera ayudado en nada" –dijo vibora, abrazo a mei ling y fue a la habitacion de grulla en lo que mei ling volvio con baltasar

**-En la habitacion de grulla**

Grulla estaba pintando cuando vibora que tenia su liston toca a su puerta.

"quien?" –pregunto grulla

"vibora" –contesto ella

"adelante" –dijo grulla y ella entro- "no te esperaba, estaba pintando, que te parece?" –pregunto mostrandole una pintura de un dragon chino en posición de "uróboros (la posicion del dragon enrollandose formando un anillo y comiendose la punta de su cola, los que no entendieron busquenlo en internet)" y con el yin yang alrededor de este

"es hermoso" –dijo vibora

"ay se que es hermoso, pero no me gusta, ninguna de mis pinturas me gusta son horribles" –dijo grulla frustrado

"no digas eso, un artista debe amar su arte no importa si es bueno o malo" –dijo vibora consolandolo

"gracias, bueno que haces aqui y con ese liston?" –dijo grulla

"bueno pasa esto, el cumpleaños de mi padre sera pasado mañana y le prometi una pintura mía bailando con el listón, pero ningún pintor acepta hacerlo y tu eres el unico pintor que me queda, aceptas? Por favooooorrrrr" –dijo mostrando una sonrisa y ojitos tiernos a los cuales grulla no podia resistirse

"am, de acuerdo" –dijo grulla

Vibora descenrrollo el liston.

"yo bailare y tu buscaras la pose perfecta y la pintarás va?" –dijo vibora mirando a grulla seductoramente

"es-ss-ta bi-bien" –dijo grulla super nervioso

Vibora comenzo a bailar y grulla buscaba una imagen fotografica hasta que encontro la adecuada. Grulla comenzo a pintarla y ella le dedicaba miradas seductoras que derretirían hasta al mas fuerte, guiños de ojos, parpadeos rapidos y él no podia estar mas nervioso asi que decidio entablar una conversación.

"oye es cierto que aun duermes con tu mantita?" -pregunto grulla

"si, es que de niña tenia pesadillas y cuando me acurrucaba con ella ya no tenia y para no tener pesadillas decidi conservarla" -dijo vibora mientras bailaba- "y tu, es cierto lo que dijo baltasar?"

"si, estaba nervioso, pero luego descubri que ella y su jefe eran malos y la olvide" -dijo grulla

"ni tanto, po nos conto que él y "el inmortal" ahora son amigos" -dijo vibora

Luego de 30min logro terminar.

"YA… TERMINE…" –decia jadeante por los nervios que tuvo que pasar

"puedo verla?" –pregunto vibora

Grulla asintio y vibora se sento en su cama al lado de grulla y le mostro la pintura que la mostraba a ella con una calida sonrisa, ojos cerrados y una pose de baile con el liston en una pose de "S" la mitad de abajo frente a ella y la de arriba atras.

"me gusta" –dijo vibora

"si, de echo, esta es la unica pintura que si me gusto" –dijo grulla hacienda que ella se ruborizara

"me veo hermosa, solo en la pintura me veo hermosa" –dijo vibora deprimida

"oye en la pintura o en el mundo real, te ves hermosa" –dijo grulla nervioso

"enserio lo crees?" –dijo ella

"si" –contesto grulla

Ambos se vieron, grulla se perdio en esos hermosos ojos azules de la maestra, ambos se miraban hasta el punto de no controlar sus cuerpos acercandose mas al otro, se seguian acercando hasta sentir sus respiraciones y a punto del toque magico…

"oye grulla" –dijo peng abriendo la puerta de golpe y los vio y se separaron antes del toque magico- "oh, interrumpi algo?"

"am no peng, que necesitas?" –pregunto grulla levantandose de su cama

"necesito que me ayudes con algo en mi habitacion" –dijo peng

Grulla fue al cuarto de peng y este que aun no se iba pudo ver a vibora dedicandole una mirada asesina y le saca la lengua siseando (como le hacen las serpientes).

"jeje, suerte que no tiene veneno" –susurro peng, pero vibora lo oyo

"podre no tener veneno, pero puedo enrollarme en tu cuello y apretar hasta matarte por estrangulamiento" –le susurro en tono de amenaza

"jajajajaja que graciosa, jejejeje" –dijo y asi de rapido se alejo de ella

**-Minutos antes en la habitacion de mei ling y baltasar**

Cuando mei ling y vibora habian ido al durazno po habia salido de su habitacion y toco a la puerta del cuarto del halcon peregrino (les recuerdo que baltasar es del mismo tamaño que tigresa).

"quien?" –dijo baltasar con aire de cansado

"soy po" –contesto el panda

"vete" –dijo baltasar

"pero te necesito esuna emergencia" –dijo po

"es urgente?" –pregunto el cansado halcon

"si" –dijo po

Baltasar se levanto y le abrio la puerta y po entro, baltasar cerro la puerta y ambos se sentaron en la cama que no era como las otras, era matrimonial creo que Uds. saben por que?

"que es tan importante que me despiertas a las 3:00AM?" –pregunto baltasar enojado

"baltasar…" –po tomo aire- "estoy enamorado"

Baltasar abrio los ojos como platos- "digo… tengo esposa"

"ay no de ti mal pensado" –dijo po

"jajajajaja, lo dije de broma" –dijo el gracioso halcon

"pues no fue gracioso, estoy enamorado de una hermosa hembra y no se que hacer por eso vine aqui" –dijo po

"a que se quien es" –dijo baltasar

"nunca lo sabras aunque te de 1000 opciones para adi…" –dijo po

"tigresa" –lo interrumpio baltasar

"como adivinaste?" –pregunto po sorprendido

"jajajaja, todos lo sabemos" –dijo baltasar

"que y lo saben ella y shifu?" –pregunto po asustado

"no ellos no" –dijo y po suspiro aliviado- "pero cual es el problema?"

"el problema es que me costo trabajo lograr una amistad con ella y temo que si le digo ella me rechace y no quiera saber de mi, y que shifu me romp alas piernas cuando lo sepa" –dijo po- "pore so vine contigo, como le hiciste para conquistar a mei ling?"

"bueno, la invite a una cena en el restaurant mas caro de mi valle y en un precipicio contemplando la luna le dedique una cancion tocada con mi confinable instrument, luego le dije lo que sentía" –dijo baltasar- "el macho debe usar su talento para conquistar a la hembra"

"ademas del kung fu mi talento es la cocina en que va a ayudar eso?" –pregunto po

"seguro que no tienes algun otro talento?" –pregunto baltasar

Po se puso a pensar hasta que algo le hizo click- "la paz interior"

"que es eso?" –pregunto baltasar

"te muestro" –po veia as su alrededor y vio una tetera- "esa tetera esta llena?"

"si" –dijo baltasar

"bueno ponte de pie sobre la cama con latetera alzada sobre mi y guando diga ya me tiras una gota" –dijo po

"que?" –dijo baltasar

"solo hazlo" –dijo po

Baltazar tomo la tetera, se paro en la cama y la also sobre po, po hizo los movimientos, el medio circulo con la pierna y los circulos con los brazos.

"ya" –dijo po

Baltasar vertio la gota y po la cacho y comenzo a moverla por sus brazos mientras baltasar miraba sorprendido lo que hacia po, cuando baltasar vio que po iba a acabar puso la tetera bajo su mano y ahi vertio la gota.

"wow" –dijo baltasar

"si, wow" –dijo po

"como hiciste eso?" –pregunto

"con paz interior" –dijo po

"wow, pues con eso talvez lo logres pero te ayudare un poco va?" –dijo el halcon alzando el ala

"va" –dijo el panda estrechando su mano con el ala- "pero no se si la paz interior logre que tigresa se atraiga por mi"

"bueno, no lo sabras si no lo intentas" -dijo baltasar

Po regreso a su cuarto lleno de confianza y los levantados volvieron a dormir y vibora en su cuarto saco su mantita que era rosa con flores bordadas.

"no importa lo que digan, yo te quiero" -dijo acurrucandose con ella y durmiendo

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que pasara después?**

**Lograran po y vibora confesarse a sus amores?**

**Dejare de hacer preguntas?**

**Claro que no, seguire haciendolas XD**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	7. Capítulo 6: titulo largo

**Contestando reviews:**

**Po Y Tigresa. **Deseo concedido.

**LightResurrection. **Y que lo digas.

**Lizz Jiao. **Gracias.

**Miguel el romantico je. **Gracias.

**David chacon. **Aqui lo tienes.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: **el plan del fenomeno y la paz interior

En una cueva ubicada en una montaña estaba kwan con el rollo y el adorno y las demás cosas que robó.

"solo hay que esperar el día del festival, y me volveré el más poderoso guerrero de kung fu del mundo" –dijo kwan- "china pagará el precio de no declararme su guerrero dragon… y tigresa pagará por encerrarme en la carcel por 20 años, todos pagarán por menospreciarme"

Kwan toma los cristales carcel y guarda 1 y rompe los demas 6, de los pedazos salen polvillos dorados que poco a poco se van convirtiendo en cuerpos y los 6 se convirtieron en un puma con una tunica amarilla y una cicatriz bien fea de mordidas en el cuello, un enorme gorila con manos de acero (literal), una figura con una capa purpura y encapuchado que no se le veia la cara con ojos todos amarillos y brillantes, una coneja blanca con un vestido rosa con un collar de oro con un rubi que brillaba intensamente, una antilope con las cornamentas de oro y fenghuang que habia sido encerrada ahi tras escaper de la prision de chorh-gom.

"somos libres" –dijo el gorila

"bienvenidos de vuelta al mundo guerreros" –dijo kwan

"quien eres tu?" –pregunto la figura encapuchada

"mi nombre es kwan,todos tenemos algo en común, queremos muertos a los 5 furiosos, el maestro shifu y el guerrero dragón" –dijo kwan y los aprisionados se miraron con caras de "tiene razón"- "unamos fuerzas, 1 es poderoso, pero juntos somos invencibles, que dicen?"

Los presents lo miraron diciendo "aceptamos".

"pues esto haremos equipo" –dijo pero lo detuvieron

"oye oye oye que nos hayas liberado no quiere decir que seras nuestro lider" –dijo el gorila

Kwan lo miro con cara de "con que esas tenemos" y also su mano apuntandolo con la mano abierta yde esta empezo a salir energia negra y el gorila comenzo a electrificarse con su poder hasta que 10seg después kwan lo solto.

"alguien mas tiene dudas?" –pregunto con Mirada amenazante y los demas negaron con la cabeza- "perfecto, como dije esto haremos, esperaremos al festival del pastel lunar y causaremos un caos y reinaremos china"

Kwan y su nuevo equipo del mal se dan la mano como los equipos antes de iniciar un partido y rien maleficamente.

**-En el vpalacio de jade**

Muy lejos de ahi en el palacio de jade los maestros estaban entrenando en el salon de entrenamiento, po, tigresa y mantis combatian en los lanza llamas, grulla, baltasar, aina y peng combatian en la tortuga de jade y mono, mei ling y vibora evadian a los muñecos rotadores (los que le dieron a po en sus "panditas" en la 1ra pelicula) mientras shifu observaba, pero tenia su vista mas en 2 estudiantes, po y tigresa.

"_po ha mejorado mucho estos ultimos meses, cada dia me sorprende mas_" –penso shifu y luego ve a tigresa, iba a pensar algo cuando de repente una imagen le llega a su cabeza, una de tigresa de niña entrenando y él con Mirada de decepcion corrigiendola, record todo lo que pasaron desde que la adopto, comenzo a lamentarse- "_tigresa no merecia esos tratos, ella lo hacia bien y yo muy idiota y con miedo a que terminara como kwan o tai lung la trataba asi, como desearia recuperar ese tiempo, pero me sera imposible… y mas aun con mas estudiantes, debo hacer algo, no puedo creer lo que dire, pero creo que el unico que puede ayudarme con esto, es po_"

Al terminar de entrenar todos se fueron menos baltasar, tigresa y mei ling, baltasar fue con su esposa- "oye mei ling aqui entre nos estoy ayudando a po a conquistar a tigresa" –le susurro

"como?" –pregunto ella

"ya versa, sigueme" –dijo baltasar y fueron con tigresa- "oye tigresa te puedo preguntar algo?"

"que sea rapido" –dijo ella

"pues versa, que piensas de po?" –pregunto él y ella se puso roja, pero su pelaje escondia eso y como siempre no sabia por que?

"a que te refieres?" –pregunto ella nerviosa

"a su talento de la paz interior" –dijo baltasar

"ah, que tiene?" –pregunto ella

"no has pensado en practicarla tu tambien?" –pregunto él

"ahora que lo dices, si" –dijo tigresa- "pero dudo que shifu me quiera enseñar eso"

"y que tallll…?" –dijo él pero no pudo continuar

"tallllll" –dijo ella para que continuara

"major no" –dijo pero tigresa le puso una garrapostiza en la barbilla

"escucha pajaro musico o me terminas tu oracion o te dejo sin dia del padre (si saben a lo que me refiero con eso? O_O)" –dijo ella y baltasar vio "abajo" y se cubrio asustado

"yyy-yy…y si te enseña po?" –termino su oracion asustado- "pasarian tiempo juntos"

Tigresa se puso roja otra vez- "_por que me pasa esto?_" –penso ella

"tu piensalo" –dijo y se fue con mei ling

Lo que no sabian es que shifu se habia escondido y escucho todo.

"_tigresa practicar la paz interior?_" –penso el panda rojo- "_ese seria un buen paso para disculparme_"

**-De regreso enla montaña**

Kwan y su nuevo equipo estaban conversando.

"tu gorila cual es tu nombre y tu talento?" -pregunto kwan

"mi nombre es bai-luo" -dijo el gorila- "y con mis manos de acero puedo hacer mucho"

Dicho eso bai-luo golpea el piso con 1 de sus puños y este queda marcado y aplaude fuerte creando un soplido que manda a volar a todos.

"interesante, tu coneja, nombre y talento, cual quiera que sea tu talento debe ser bueno como para encerrarte" -dijo kwan

"soy jia li y mi talento si es bueno"-dijo ella

El collar de jia li comienza a brillar mas.

"sombras a mi" -dijo ella y unas sombras con armaduras purpura oscuro con espadas y escudos salen

"wow, tu antilope como te llamas y que haces?" -pregunto kwan

"mi nombre es lin y mira esto" -dijo la antilope y sus cuernos dorados comenzarin a soltar chispas y lanzo un golpe electrico

"valla!" -dijo kwan sorprendido- "tu encapuchado tu nombre y tu talento?"

"mi nombre es chong-yee y poseo poderes magicos oscuros" -dijo la figura encapuchada- "soy el ultimo hecizero oscuro que queda"

"ah si? que bien, tu puma tu nombre y tu talento" -dijo kwan pero el puma no contesto- "te dije que..."

"oh veras a él de cachorro un lobezno le mordio el cuello y le destrozo las cuerdas vocales, no puede hablar y por eso la cicatriz" -dijo jia li- "se llama zun-lock"

"oh ya veo, entonces zun-lock que haces?" -pregunto kwan

Zun-lock movio sus manos como jedi y comenzo a mover la alabarda de kwan.

"eres telequinetico?" -pregunto kwan

"no, él controla el metal" -dijo bai-luo

"ah, a ti ya te conozco fenghuang, entonces todos Uds. si me sirven para esto, conseguiremos nuestra venganza, asesinaremos a los 5, a shifu y al guerrero dragon y la victoria sera nuestraaaaaaaaaa, DEJEN DE VER MI BRAZO ASI" -grito al ver que todos le veian el brazo con mirada de asco- "si, por culpa de 1 de ellos perdi el brazo y uso esta protesis, pero eso no importa ahora"

Los guerreros malvados se quedaron en la cueva esperando el dia del festival con solo una cosa en mente, matar a los heroes de China.

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que pasara después?**

**Que planea kwan?**

**Como le ira a tigresa con la paz interior?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	8. Capítulo 7: como confesar un secreto

**Contestando reviews:**

**Jack and alisson. **Hablo inglés, pero no tanto, quisiera los reviews e español.

**Miguel el romantico je. **En mi fic. será todo un entrometido XD.

**LightResurrection. **Pues esa es la idea.

**Abril o´neil. **Esta bieeeeen.

**KastorOFC. **Yo también me reí al escribirla.

**BlackRose 223. **Descuida no hay bronca, aquí tienes el siguiente cap.

**YaelitaWolf. **Qué bueno que te esté gustando, y lamento recordarte el feo lengüeteo.

**Iv Anhell. **Qué bueno que te gusto, gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **como confesar un secreto

En la cueva donde se alojan kwan y su equipo estaban discutiendo un asunto.

"y por qué no podemos actuar ya su plan amo?" –pregunto bai-luo

"ya les dije que mi plan debe realizarse el día del festival" –dijo kwan abriendo la urna del demonio del puño mongol

El pequeño demonio aparece y kwan lo ataca con sus poderes y al terminar el pequeño se arrodilla ante él.

"solo hay que tener paciencia" –dijo kwan

**-En el valle de la paz**

Luego del entrenamiento po fue directo al restaurante de su padre junto con sus amigos y a petición de los clientes Baltasar toco algo con su erhu y po fue a la cocina a ayudar a su padre con los pasteles lunares mientras el sr. ping preparaba los fideos.

"estoy frustrado" –dijo grulla- "el festival es en 6 días y no sabemos dónde está kwan con el adorno"

"si, y lo peor es que ni mantis, ni mono, ni yo tenemos pareja" –dijo peng

"ese no es el problema más grande" –dijo víbora (miren si recuerdan que mencione que víbora tiene un látigo como arma, pues decidí cambiarlo por unos colmillos de marfil postizos cargados de veneno)

"es verdad, si no encontramos rápido el adorno el valle será envuelto en lava" –dijo mei ling

"si, y la música no da apoyo, BALTASAR" –lo llamo grulla y Baltasar paro de tocar- "QUIERES TOCAR ALGO MAS ALEGRE? PARECE QUE ESTOY EN UN FUNERAL" –dijo y Baltasar comenzó a tocar una canción alegre

Po llego con los fideos, ya casi acababa con los pasteles así que decidió dejarlo para mañana, sirvió los fideos y se sentó con sus amigos.

"y tienen un plan?" –pregunto po quitándose su sombrero para comer

"qué tal si buscamos donde esta kwan y cuando duerma vamos y recuperamos el adorno?" –sugirió mantis

"no lo creo, los reptiles tenemos oídos hipersensibles, podríamos oír un alfiler caer a metros de aquí" –dijo víbora

De repente aparece shifu y va con ellos.

"po, tigresa, quiero hablar con los 2, podríamos hablar afuera?" –pregunto shifu

"si maestro" –dijeron ambos en coro

Los jóvenes y su maestro salen y shifu detiene a tigresa- "tigresa, me gustaría hablar con po 1ro, podrías esperar aquí?" –pregunto shifu

"si maestro" –dijo ella

Shifu y po salieron del restaurante y tigresa con la curiosidad ganándole tomo un vaso de una mesa vacía y lo puso en la puerta para oír mejor.

**-Afuera**

Shifu y po estaban fuera del restaurante.

"po, de seguro te preguntaras por que te dije que habláramos?" –pregunto shifu serio

"si es por la urna roja escarlata rota le juro que fue sin querer" –dijo po

"tu rompiste mi urna favorita?" –pregunto enojado y luego se relajó- "luego hablamos de eso, la razón por la que te traje aquí es para hablar de lo mucho que has progresado en el entrenamiento"

"en serio?" –pregunto po- "y quería que fuera secreto?"

"no po, lo que pasa es que creo que tigresa esta lista para practicar la paz interior y me gustaría que tu fueras su maestro" –dijo shifu

"yo? De verdad? No es un chiste?" –pregunto po sorprendido por lo que oyó

"no po, no es un chiste, yo no puedo enseñarle, estoy algo viejo y como tú ya lograste la paz interior sería una buena opción" –dijo shifu- "bueno ya puedes entrar, dile a tigresa que salga"

Po entro y sin querer empujo a tigresa que estaba tras a puerta.

"ay tigresa te lastime?" –pregunto po

"no po tranquilo" –dijo tigresa

"shifu dice que quiere hablar contigo" –dijo po

Tigresa sale del restaurante y se encuentra con shifu.

"hola tigresa, de seguro te preguntaras por que te dije que habláramos?" –pregunto shifu serio

"si es porque le torcí el ala a zeng (en el fic zeng está herido de un ala y tiene unos vendajes) fue que el me provoco" –dijo tigresa

"tu lastimaste a zeng?" –pregunto enojado y luego se relajó- "luego hablamos de eso, veras has progresado en tu entrenamiento y pienso que estas lista… para practicar la paz interior"

"enserio? Digo, enserio cree que estoy lista?" –pregunto tigresa

"lo estás tigresa, pero estoy muy viejo para enseñarte, así que decidí que fuera po el que te enseñe" –dijo shifu- "si estás de acuerdo"

"claro maestro" –dijo tigresa ruborizada y como siempre no sabe por qué?

Ambos ingresaron al restaurante para comer unos fideos.

**-Muy lejos de ahí**

Temutai el rey quidan (en la serie sale por 1ra vez en el episodio "la princesa y el po") y sus guerreros estaban avanzando directo al valle a invadir.

"estamos a unas horas de conseguir nuestra venganza" –dijo temutai

De repente aparece kwan enfrente de él y temutai se detiene.

"quien eres tú?" –pregunto temutai

"mi nombre es kwan, aunque no lo creas tenemos algo en común, ambos le tenemos un profundo odio al maestro shifu, los furiosos y el guerrero dragón" –dijo kwan

"conozco esa forma de hablar, quieres sugerir algo" –dijo temutai

"unamos fuerzas, con tu fuerza y mi poder lograremos vencer, únete a mi equipo y nadie será capaz de ganarnos" –dijo kwan

"JAJAJAJAJA, NO SE QUIEN SEAS PERO YO NO SIGO ORDENES" –dijo temutai

"lo haces por las buenas, o lo haces por las malas" –dijo kwan

"JAJAJA QUE SEA POR LAS MALAS" –grito temutai

"tú lo pediste" –dijo kwan y saca sus alas y vuela y cae en picada hacia temutai derribándolo en un cráter y comienza a electrocutarlo con su poder oscuro, luego de una larga tortura se detiene- "decías algo?"

"amm, que se le ofrece amo?" –dijo temutai

"tú y tus guerreros me serán útiles para mi equipo" –dijo kwan

**-De regreso en el valle**

Aina, víbora y mei ling se encontraban platicando en una banca en el patio.

"estoy muy nerviosa, y si grulla me dice que no quiere ir al festival conmigo?" –dijo víbora preocupada

"ay no seas reina del drama, estoy segura de que si querrá ir contigo" –dijo aina

"y tu aina, piensas invitar a alguien?" –pregunto víbora

"no te diré, me da pena" –dijo aina ruborizada

"ah vamos, puedes decirme estamos en confianza" –dijo víbora

"… mmm… mantis" –dijo aina roja de los nervios (aina es de color amarillo)

"mantis?" –dijo víbora sorprendida- "no es por ofenderte ni a ti ni a él, pero mantis es un travieso y siempre hace bromas que lo meten en problemas, además le coquetea a casi todas las chicas, pero más a las insecto y termina abofeteado, golpeado o lo que sea"

"pues a mí no me ha coqueteado, además, me gustan los chicos malos" –dijo aina, además de niña llevo enamorada de el

Notaban que mei ling no decía nada, tenía la mirada al suelo y una cara de "estoy preocupada".

"mei ling" –la llamo aina y ella sale de su trance

"que pasa?" –pregunto víbora

"es que estoy nerviosa, hay algo que le debo decir a Baltasar y el solo pensar el cómo le voy a decir me pone nerviosa" –dijo mei ling

"uy, el clásico "mi amor, esto término", debemos apoyarla" –le susurro víbora a aina

"mei ling, hagamos esto, digamos que yo soy Baltasar y llego de repente y me dices" –dijo aina

"mmm… está bien" –dijo mei ling

Aina se aleja y se vuelve a acercar- "hola querida, como estas?" –dijo ella imitando muy mal la voz de Baltasar

"aina, eres Baltasar no lord shen (Baltasar habla igual que shen, pero por ser más joven la voz de Baltasar suena diferente)" –dijo víbora

"calla y sigamos" –dijo aina y regresa a su actuación con mei ling- "querida, me querías decir algo?"

"am si Baltasar… es algo que quería decirte hace semanas" –dijo mei ling- "pero, se me es muy difícil decirte"

"vamos querida puedes decirme" –dijo aina en su actuación

Mei ling comenzó a respirar agitadamente, estaba súper nerviosa, pero tomo una gran bocanada de aire y tomo valor y dijo- "amor… estoy embarazada"

"ay amor yo lo entien… QUE?" –grito aina de la sorpresa

"EMBARAZADA?" –gritaron víbora y aina al mismo tiempo

"SSSHHHHH, no quiero que nadie sepa" –dijo mei ling- "no hasta que sepa cómo decirle a Baltasar"

"lo siento es que creímos que le pedirías el divorcio" –dijo aina

"ay no como creen, yo lo amo" –dijo mei ling- "es que temo que si le digo el me deje, ya ven que muchos machos al enterarse que son padres abandonan a sus esposas y las dejan solas al cuidado de sus hijos, ya ven a la mama de grulla que en paz descanse, cuando le dijo a su padre que estaba esperando a grulla el la abandono y la dejo sola y cuidando sola al pobre de grulla"

"si, me siento mal por él, una porque creció sin el cuidado de un padre y que perdí a la una persona que cuido de él, pero mei ling, no temas, estoy muy segurísima de que Baltasar no te hará eso" –dijo víbora- "tienes que decirle, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas"

"lo pensare, ahora debo ver cómo decirle" –dijo mei ling y fue a las habitaciones

**-En el valle**

Estaban po, mono, peng, grulla, Baltasar y mantis en el valle haciendo una plática de cómo seducir.

"les diré que, tanto mono, como mantis, como Baltasar me darán un consejo" –dijo po- "1ro mono, luego mantis y al final Baltasar"

"bueno po, esto es lo que debes hacer, debes decirle cosas lindas, sobre su cara, su pelaje, su figura esas cosas que te obligan a decir, o si eso no sirve debes comprar su amor con bananas y si eso no sirve, acicálalas, eso siempre funciona" –dijo mono

"si eres un mono, que no ves que tigresa es una tigre?" –dijo mantis- "esto es lo que debes hacer po, debes conquistarla con piropos y frases de galanes"

"no creo que eso sirva" –dijo mono

"claro que si sirve" –dijo mantis- "po deberá elegir una de las 2 formas"

"perense falto yo" –dijo Baltasar

"TU CALLATE" –le gritaron mono y mantis y Baltasar solo se callo

"mantis cuantas novias tuviste en la vida?" –pregunto mono y mantis se puso en pose de pensador- "lo diré de otra forma, cuantas novias tuviste en la vida que te haya durado una semana o más?"

"oye eso no se vale" –dijo mantis

Frente a ellos aparece una mariposa.

"mira al maestro" –dijo mantis y va con ella

"un mes como mi cocinero personal a que lo cachetea" –le dijo mono a po

"puedo tomar de tus galletas sin que te quejes a que lo persigue y cuando lo alcance se lo somete" –dijo po y se dan la mano

Mantis llega con la mariposa- "hola bombón, que hermosas antenas tienes preciosa" –dijo en tono seductor

"me podrías dejar sola?" –dijo la mariposa queriendo tenerlo lejos

"wow, me encanta tu actitud" –dijo mantis en tono de galán

"no podrías irte a molestar a alguien más?" –dijo ya hartándose de su presencia

"oh vamos no te hagas la difícil, _es hora de mi arma mortal_, eres como un dumpling y yo soy como mi amigo po, ambos somos tan unidos" –dijo mantis **(N/A: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos)**

A la chica ya le daba un tic como a shifu, ya hasta las antenas tomo una piedra y se la lanzo a mantis y este con reflejos gatunos la evadió.

"seguirás molestando?!" –dijo ella

"que estás loca?!" –mantis le dijo la peor cosa que le puedes decir a una chica

"que dijiste?! Ahora si sacaste boleto!" –dijo y alzo vuelo para atacarlo

Ella comenzó a perseguirlo y al llegar con él lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a apalearlo. Los chicos solo se reían.

"jajajajaja, gane" –dijo po

"jajajaja, si lo hiciste" –dijo mono

**-De regreso a la cueva de kwan**

"amo kwan podemos atacar ya el valle?" –pregunto desesperada lin

"ash bien, al cabo que quiero matar a tigresa" –dijo kwan y todos gritan de emoción- "pero en castigo por su terquedad solo llevare a 1, y será el que no hizo berrinches, llevare a zun-lock"

"qué? Pero el no hizo berrinche porque no habla" –dijo fenghuang

"los mudos hacen sus berrinches haciendo golpeteos y el no hizo nada de eso y por eso me lo llevare" –dijo kwan- "zun-lock vámonos"

Kwan y zun-lock salen de la cueva directo al valle.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que pasara después?**

**Que pasara con kwan y zun-lock?**

**Como le ira a tigresa con la paz interior?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	9. Capítulo 8: reencuentro y amor naciente

**Contestando reviews:**

**Miguel el romántico je. **Qué bueno que te gustó, eres el único que no mencionó el embarazo de mei ling.

**KastorOFC. **Ayayayayayay, y como sabes si huirá o no? y si, con que estén juntos basta.

**LightResurrection. **Gracias se me ocurrió, he leído muchos fics y no he visto a temutai en ninguno.

**Mecherazo. **Aquí está el cap, pa quitarte la tensión.

**Llink. **Gracias por eso, si Su murió en vano, y kwan si es un verdadero villano, y peng se me ocurrió ponerlo porque me pareció interesante que estuviera.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **reencuentro y amor naciente

Horas después de que mantis fuera "sometido" nos encontramos en la cueva del dragón (donde estaba shifu al inicio de kung fu panda 2), po y tigresa estaban llegando a esta y al llegar se detienen.

"muy bien, de seguro te preguntarás por qué te traje aquí?" -preguntó po y tigresa que ya sabía por qué? decidió hacerse la que no y asintió- "pues shifu dijo que ya estabas lista para aprender la paz interior y por eso estamos aquí, tigresa de aquí hasta que aprendas, seré tu maestro en la paz interior"

"entiendo, pero no quieras aprovechar este puesto que te dio mi maestro porque te partiré la cara" -dijo tigresa

"entiendo" -dijo po sin ninguna señal de miedo- "shifu dijo que lo que estoy por enseñarte es quizá lo más difícil que tendrás que aprender en tu vida, que te concentres y no dejes que nada bloque tu paz interior"

"entiendo" -dijo tigresa

Po se colocó en el centro de la cueva- "lo más importante son los movimientos" -dijo y cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacer los movimientos hasta terminarlos

"que haces?" -pregunto tigresa

"mostrarte de lo que se trata la paz interior" -dijo y a la 1ra gota que cayó po la atrapó y se concentró para que la gota no se rompiera en su mano, una vez que la atrapó comenzó a hacer los movimientos con los brazos moviendo la gota en estos, tigresa estaba asombrada, todo este tiempo pensó que la paz interior se trataba de una técnica para el combate, nunca creyó que se tratara de la manipulación de algo tan simple como una gota de agua, una vez que po terminó depositó la gota en una planta y esta unió la gota con el resto del agua- "viste?" -le pregunto po y ella aun con la cara de asombro asintió- "la paz interior se trata de controlar las fuerzas que te rodean, encontrar tu centro y ser uno con el universo, lo entiendes?"

"si, entiendo" -dijo ella, empezó a dudar, pero si se rendía quizá po se reiría de ella

"excelente, 1ro te enseñare los movimientos" -dijo po colocándose frente a ella

Tigresa se puso al lado de po y ambos comenzaron, al principio lo hicieron lento para que po pudiera corregirla si se atrasaba o adelantaba, cuando se equivocaba po la corregía tomando sus brazos y poniéndolos en la posición correcta o tomando sus brazos colocándose detrás de ella y ayudándola a moverlos como debía ser, tigresa se sonrojó en varias ocasiones cuando el panda hacia esto, sintiéndose tan cerca de él que su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez mas rápido en cada ocasión.

"_qué me está pasando?_" -se preguntó en sus pensamientos- "_por qué me pasa esto siempre que estoy con él, cuando lo siento, cuando pienso en él? qué es esta sensación de querer tenerlo siempre conmigo? creo que tengo un problema, al terminar iré a hablarlo con las chicas_"

Después de que parecía que tigresa había dominado los movimientos lo hicieron juntos, moviéndose casi al mismo tiempo, a veces se detenían porque tigresa se atrasaba o se adelantaba a los movimientos de po o se equivocaba en el movimiento siguiente.

"es más difícil de lo que pensé" -dijo tigresa

"lo haces bien" -respondió él- "tan solo déjate llevar, encuentra tu centro, se uno con el universo"

"eso intento... pero cuesta trabajo" -dijo ella- "_shifu tenía razón es más difícil de lo que pensé_"-se dijo a sí misma en su mente

Su 1er día no fue tan bueno, pero habían más, al terminar el entrenamiento po fue con baltasar y grulla quienes estaban en la cocina, grulla estaba pintando y baltasar estaba tocando la 9na sinfonía de beethoven (el himno a la alegría).

"hola chicos" -los saludó po

"hola po" -dijeron ambos primos en coro

"como te fue con tigresa?" -preguntó grulla

"recuerdas mi 1er dá aqui?" -pregunto po

"si?" -dijo grulla

"le fue un poquito mejor que eso" -dijo po

"ah que bien" -dijo grulla

Po oía cada nota de la canción que tocaba baltasar, se iba maravillando cada segundo, luego de 3min baltasar dejo de tocar y po le aplaudió (aplauso chino claro, ese aplauso es cuando alzas las manos y las sacudes de un lado al otro sin hacer ruido) y baltasar lo notó.

"eso estuvo bárbaro balty!" -dijo po

"que esto? no fue para tanto" -dijo el halcón

"no fue para tanto? estuvo genial" -dijo po- "debería haber un baile en el festival y así tu tocarías y todos bailarían al son de tu melodía y te aplaudirían"

"me gustaría pero cada evento del festival ya esta puesto en un horario y no pueden mover o quitar nada para poner música" -dijo baltasar

"ya lo hablaste con shifu?" -preguntó grulla

"no, pero me asusta preguntar, que tal si dice que no?" -dijo baltasar

"balty, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas" -dijo po

**-Con tigresa**

Tigresa estaba caminando por el palacio buscando a alguna de sus amigas hasta que encontró a mei ling la cual tenía cara de preocupación mientras sobaba y veía su vientre el cual aún no tenía señales de que una criatura estuviera ahí.

"mei ling necesito hablar contigo tengo un gran problema" -dijo tigresa

"CREES QUE TU TIENES UN GRAN PROBLEMA AQUI? YO SOY LA QUE VA A TENER UN BEBE Y NO ESTOY NI UN TANTO SEGURA DE QUE MI ESPOSO VALLA A QUERER SER PADRE Y ME DEJE, DESCONCIDERADA" -grito mei ling enojada, le da una bofetada a tigresa y sale corriendo de ahí como si nada

Tigresa estaba con cara de "WHAT?" mientras se sobaba la mejilla, de repente aparece vibora hablando con aina.

"oigan chicas saben lo que le pasa a mei ling? le dije que tenía un problema luego me gritó, me abofeteó y se fue" -dijo tigresa

"son cambios de humor, es un síntoma del embarazo" -dijo la joven escorpión

"qué?" -dijo tigresa

"verás tigresa, mei ling está en cinta, está esperando un bebé" -dijo víbora

"MEI LING..." -iba a decir tigresa pero víbora le tapó la boca mientras esta aun hablaba pero inentendible

"shh, baltasar aún no sabe, ella busca una forma de decirle" -dijo víbora

"de acuerdo, oye tengo un problema y necesito hablarlo con Uds." -dijo tigresa

"de qué se trata?" -dijo aina

"verán yo..." -iba a decir tigresa pero sonó la alarma de que invadían el valle- "les digo después"

Todos bajaron al valle incluyendo shifu ya que con kwan suelto necesitarían de su ayuda para al menos no morir y lo que vieron no les gustó para nada, vieron a kwan a unos metros de ellos y los estaba viendo a ellos.

"hola furiosos, guerrero dragón y shifu" -dijo el dragón de komodo

"kwan el fenómeno qué haces aquí?" -preguntó shifu

"en 1ra soy solo kwan, y en 2da vengo aquí a matar a tigresa" -dijo kwan

"te deseo suerte" -dijo tigresa en tono de desafío

kwan uso su poder oscuro y lo lanzo a ellos y ellos de milagro lo evadieron y shifu aprovechó que kwan estaba distraído creando otra esfera de poder oscuro y lo derribó.

"te tengo donde te quería" -dijo shifu estando sobre un derribado kwan y los chicos acercándose a ambos- "generalmente yo no mato, pero contigo haré una excepción"

"recuerdas a un joven puma que de cachorro fue mordido en el cuello por su amigo lobezno destrozándole las cuerdas vocales dejándolo mudo de por vida y que a los 15 años fue golpeado por un rayo que le dio la habilidad de controlar el metal?" -preguntó kwan y shifu se sorprendió, si conocía a ese puma- "cuál era su nombre? zun-lock? claro que lo recuerdas, tu y Oogway lo encerraron en un cristal cárcel" -dijo y mostro un cristal roto- "oh, lo rompí, AHORA ZUN-LOCK"

Detrás de los jóvenes y su maestro aparece zun-lock, ellos voltearon y lo vieron y algunos no digo nombres se asquearon al ver la horrenda cicatriz de las mordidas en su cuello, cerca de él había una caja pequeña con agujas de acupuntura, el joven puma movió los brazos como jedi (soy fan de star wars XD) y levanto las agujas y las direccionó hacia ellos.

"cúbranse!" -grito shifu apartándose de kwan y con el personal de Oogway (el bastón que le dio Oogway a shifu) desvió las agujas a otros puntos

"diviértanse con él" -dijo kwan y con su poder oscuro se desvaneció de ahí

Zun-lock controló 2 escudos circulares y los arrojó como frisbies (como el capitán américa) y ambos golpearon a grulla y mono.

"ok, es hora de que este puma pruebe mi barbarosidad" -dijo po sacando sus sables- "oye puma!" -grito po y zun-lock voltea a verlo- "vas a probar mi barbarosidad"

Zun-lock vio que un buey que estaba oculto detrás de un árbol tenía un sable, con su podre se lo quitó y se preparó, po se lanzó en carrea hacia él y zun-lock controlando el sable (no lo sujetaba, lo controlaba con su poder) hicieron un choque de espadas, ambos comenzaron un combate de espadas, po atacaba con sus sables mientras que zun-lock solo movía el brazo y con eso el sable se movía y en otro choque ambos hacían fuerza po usando su paz interior logra mandar a volar el sable.

"estas perdido puma" –dijo po y a punto de atacarlo zun-lock uso su poder y controlando los sables de po detiene su ataque y po intentando zafarse zun-lock le manda a volar sus sables y le da una patada voladora mandando a volar a po

Tigresa aprovecha la distracción se dirige en 4 patas hacia zun-lock y dando un salto hacia el puma saca sus garras postizas estilo Freddy krueger (estas no son taaaan largas, como de unos 7cm), zun-lock nota eso y atrapa a tigresa de las garras dejándola flotando, zun-lock le dedica una sonrisa diabólica y la manda volando hacia las escaleras impactando muy fuerte.

"como enfrentar a un enemigo que controla nuestras armas?" –pregunto peng

"con un ataque combinado" –dijo grulla recuperándose del golpe con el escudo- "Baltasar, mei ling, víbora y peng, Uds. se pondrán frente a él, mono, aina, mantis y yo nos pondremos atrás de él, y a mi señal atacamos al mismo tiempo"

Los chicos siguieron el plan de grulla y se colocaron según lo dijo él.

"ahora!" –grito grulla y todos fueron a atacarlo y al punto de algún golpe los capturo a todos menos a víbora, aina y peng que iban a atacarlo pero uso a sus amigos como escudo y ellos recibieron el ataque

"no nos atrapo a nosotros" –dijo aina

"es porque tanto el martillo de peng, las tenazas y aguijón de aina y los colmillos postizos de víbora no son de metal" –dijo shifu- "ay que atacarlo con cosas que no sean de metal"

"pero mi vara bo no está hecha de metal" –dijo mono

"pero dentro de esta hay cuchillas que si son de metal" –dijo el panda rojo

"de que nos perdimos?" –dijeron po y tigresa llegando con ellos

"atacaremos a zun-lock sin metal" –dijo mantis

Zun-lock se dirigía a 4 patas hacia tigresa pero po la aparta y el puma derriba al panda. Po miraba a ambos lados intentando buscar algo que lo rescate, zun-lock quien estaba sobre él saca sus garras (garras reales) y a punto del golpe final un proyectil sale de la nada y derriba a zun-lock, lo raro era que el proyectil parecía salido de 1 de los cañones de lord shen.

"que fue eso?" –se pregunto po a si mismo

De la nada aparece un joven pavorreal azul con la cola y cresta verdes y un traje igual al de shen pero color ámbar que tenía un trabuco que en la boquilla tenía la cara de un dragón, era una versión pequeña y portátil del cañón de shen.

"deja a mi amigo" –dijo el pavorreal con acento mexicano

"Sergio?" –dijo po al ver al pavorreal- "Sergio eres tú?"

"quien más?" –dijo y ambos se abrazaron- "no te he visto desde que éramos niños, cambiaste un poco, veo que ahora usas camisa y bonito sombrero"

"gracias" –dijo po soltando el abrazo- "oye no te habías regresado a México?"

"si pero me mude aquí y quise verte y te veo debajo de un puma que te iba a matar" –dijo Sergio

"po estas bien?" –pregunto tigresa

"como nunca" –dijo po

"y quien es el pavorreal?" –pregunto mantis

"oh, chicos él es Sergio un amigo de la infancia" –dijo po- "él es de México"

"y por qué? tenía un cañón de shen pequeño?" –pregunto tigresa desconfiando del pavorreal

"oh verás amiga tigre, oí sobre lo de shen y sus cañones, al ver el diseño hice 1 más pequeño y lo hice funcionando a modo de trabuco" –dijo Sergio- "pero además también aprendí esto" –dijo sacando una daga de la manga como shen

Zun-lock se levanta y se le notaba súper enojado, esta vez se dirige en 4 patas hacia po y Sergio y los derriba a ambos.

"Antes de morir 2 cosas" –dijo po- "1. Me alegro de volver a verte. 2. Te culpo a ti por esto!"

Zun-lock alzo su garra para despellejarlos a ambos y de seguro se preguntaran "como saldrán de esta?", pues la respuesta sale… ahora!

"oye tu puma suelta a mi hijo y a su amigo" –dijo el sr. ping detrás de zun-lock- "lo haces por las buenas… o por las malas"

Zun-lock se puso a reír (o lo haría si no fuera mudo, digamos que movía los labios a modo de risa) por el comentario del viejo ganso.

"sr. ping esto es serio" –dijo shifu

"bien puma entonces probaras mi "CUCHARON DE LA JUSTICIA"" –dijo sacando su cucharon y comienza a darle a palos a zun-lock y este no podía defenderse

"como es eso posible?" –dijo mono al ver la escena

"no lo sé pero divierte" –dijo Baltasar

"pasa que de niño solían molestarme por ser el único panda en el valle y mi papá hablaba con los padres de los niños y lo molestaban por ser padre de un panda y de la ira los golpeaba con su cucharon, y todo eso es por defenderme, y es enserio mi papá con su cucharon podría vencer a shifu en una batalla, es más, derrotaría a kwan" –dijo po

"vaya, el tío ping no cambió" –dijo Sergio

El padre de po seguía apaleando al pobre puma hasta que zun-lock toma un cuhcillo con su poder y corta en 2 el cucharón del sr. ping, lo toma del pescuezo y amenzando con desollarlo po lo derriba de un panzaso y vibora se desliza en los brazos de po con mantis montado sobre ella y saltan directo a zun-lock para atacarlo con sus colmillos y tenezas pero este atrapa a ambos, a mantis como un muñequito y a vibora del cuello, luego la enrrola en su brazo y la toma del cuelo y cola con una sola mano.

"AYUDA" -gritaron vibora y mantis en coro

"oye dejalos en paz, y mas al insecto!" -dijo aina corriendo a lo mejor que daban sus 8 patas y derriba a zun-lock- "esto ardera un poco, jejeje mentira, esto arde como el infierno" -dijo preparando su aguijon para envenenarlo

Zun-lock suelta a mantis y con su mano libre toma un escudo que estaba cerca y lo pone en su pecho antes de que aina inyectara su veneno, aina busca otro punto pero donde aguijonaba zun-lock ponía el escudo y ya harta intenta inyectar su veneno con todas sus fuerzas en su pecho pero zun-lock pone el escudo y con la fuerza puesta este rompe la punta de su aguijon.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, MI AGUIJON, MI AGUIJON SE ROMPIO" -grito ella de dolor y zun-loch la toma como tomo a mantis

"oye salvaje no te enseñaron a no lastimar a una hembra ni con el petalo de una rosa?" -dijo mantis saltando hacia la cara del puma y patenadolo y comienza a golpearlo hasta que suelta a las chicas y él va con aina- "estas bien?"

"si, pero duele enserio" -dijo sobando su aguijon

"ponte a salvo con los otros" -dijo mantis y ella obedece- "ahora tu zun-lock te venceré"

Mantis iba a volver a atacar pero zun-lock con su poder golpea amantis con una urna de metal mandandolo a volar hasta los otros y vibora intenta atacarlo otra vez pero la atrapa como antes y con su mano libre toma un cuhcillo.

"AYUDA" -grito ella

"ay no la matara, baltasar haz algo" -dijo grulla preocupado

"como? cuando zun-lock me atrapó me dejo sin flechas" -dijo su primo

"entoncers lanzame a mi" -dijo grulla

"a ti? es arriesgado" -dijo baltasar

"por favor, si mata a la chica que amo no se que será de mi" -dijo grulla con señales de tristeza y miedo

"mmm... esta bien, pero deja aprieto mas las cuerdas" -dijo baltasar y se puso a apretar las cuerdas de su erhu- "ya está, ahora ponte derecho como una flecha"

Grulla obedece y baltasar lo toma de las patas y lo posiciona en su erhu y dispara, ya en el aire grulla llega antes de que zun-lock hiciera algo y grulla impacta en su abdomen mandandolo a volar y soltando a vibora y estrellandose en una casa, zun-lock se levanto pero la fuerza del estrelle fue tan fuerte que la casa que era de 3 pisos se derrumbo y zun-lock lo unico que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahi y gritar (bueno abriendo la boca a modo de grito) hasta que la casa se le vino abajo.

"que eso te haya servido de leccion a no lastimarla" -dijo grulla y voltea a ver a vibora quien tenía suaves lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mirándolo- "te encuentras bien?" -preguntó grulla dedicándole una mirada de preocupación que llegó al corazón de víbora

Eran tantas las emociones que víbora no lo dudó un momento. En un segundo estaba tirada en el piso y en el otro estaba enredada a Grulla dándole un beso en el pico tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa. A los demas tanto los pobladores del valle que vieron la pelea se les caía la quijada y grulla con los ojos muy abiertos fue relajándose e intensificando el dulce beso que compartían entre ellos hasta que víbora se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

"gracias... eres mi héroe y por eso… yo te amo" -dijo vibora suave y lentamente.

"y yo te amo a ti, pero temia que me rechazaras, pero ahora veo que el sentimiento fue correspondido" -confesó grulla besándola más larga y profundamente y los pobladores les aplaudieron, eso hizo que se separaran sonrojados al 100%

Los chicos se acercaron a donde cayo la casa y ahi vieron el brazo de zun-lock que se retorcia, se prepararon para lo que sea, pero el brazo dejo de retorcerse y cayo lo que indico que zun-lock murio aplastado.

"wow grulla te pasaste" -dijo po

Los chicos y su maestro decidieron desenterrar el cuerpo y cuando lo hicieron po noto que algo dentro de su tunica brillaba, asi que le desabotono una parte de esta y metio la mano y vieron que lo que brillaba era...

"el adorno lunar plateado" -dijo po viendo el cristal en su mano

"zun-lock debio tomarlo antes de haber venido aqui" -dijo shifu tomandolo

"eso significa que ya no hay que preocuparnos de kwan?" -pregunto mono

"no, significa que él volvera por él y hay que estar preparados" -dijo shifu

**-En el palacio**

Cuando los chicos regresaron al palacio fueron con la enfermera a que viera el aguijon de aina.

"pues te tengo buenas noticias nena tu aguijon volvera a crecer en un par de días" -dijo la enfermera que era una vieja cabra- "pero hasta que eso pase debes estar en cama"

"entiendo" -dijo ella

"oye sergio" -lo llamo shifu- "fue un acto de mucho valor enfrentar a un enemigo tan fuerte como zun-lock"

"enserio?" -pregunto el pavorreal

"si, no te gustaria entrenar kung fu aqui para dominar mejor ese cañon y tus cuchillas?" -pregunto el panda rojo

"de veras? CLARO" -dijo sergio

"sssss... el problema es que no hay habitaciones disponibles" -dijo y luego vio a nuestros tortolos (grulla y vibora) y se le ocurrio algo- "grulla vibora, como Uds. ya son novios no les sera problema que 1 se mude al cuarto del otro y le ofresca el suyo a sergio?"

"claro maestro, yo me ire con vibora y que sergio se quede en mi cuarto" -dijo grulla

**-En las habitaciones**

Aina estaba en su cama con su agujon vendado aburrida y oyo que alguien toco a su puerta.

"quien?" -pregunto ella

"mantis" -dijo el insecto

"pasa" -dijo ella y mantis entro- "que pasa?"

"bueno veras... me siento mal de que zun-lock te haya hecho eso" -dijo mantis frotando sus tenacitas y con la mirada baja

"no hay problema ya sanara, ademas no fue tu culpa" -dijo ella de forma tierna

"si lo fue, tu intentaste ayudarme y terminaste asi, ojala hubiera una forma de compensarte" -dijo y algo hizo click en su cabeza- "oye de hecho si hay una digo si quieres"

"haber" -dijo anciosa

"bueno como ya recuperamos el adorno, bueno lo dire formalmente" -dijo mantis- "maestra aina, me haría el honor de ir conmigo al festival?"

Aina se quedo pasmada, eso era lo unico que queria en su vida, salir con mantis, asi que formalmente dijo- "me encantaria maestro mantis"

"bueno olvidalo fue una... espera djiste que si?" -dijo mantis y ella asiente- "wow! increible, te juro que no te arrepentiras" -dijo y sale de la habitacion de la escorpion

Afuera del cuarto mantis dio de saltitos.

"si si si si si, quien dice que no puedo invitar chicas?" -dijo mantis yendo a su habitacion

Dentro del cuarto aina salto a su cama y cayo bocarriba- "si si si si, mi deseo se cumplio, pasare una linda noche con mi grillito favotito (mantis no es un grillo pero ya entendieron)"

Ya todos se prepararon para dormir luego de una dura pelea con un enemigo que creyeron que no vencerían.

en la habitacion de grulla y vibora ambos se preparaban para dormir, grulla se puso en una pata y oculto su cara en un ala (asi duermen las grullas) y vibora se enrollo en su cuello y se cubrio con su mantita (lo se, infantil, pero eso es cosa de ella no mia).

"buenas noches grulla, te amo" -dijo ella

"buenas noches vibora, eres mi corazon" -dijo él y se durmieron

**-En la guarida de kwan**

kwan decidio darle un vistazo al adorno y al abrir la caja vio que no estaba.

"que? pero don... ?" -dijo pero ya se le vino una pista

"zun-lock maldito puma si no estuvieras muerto me las pagarías!" -grito kwan

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que pasara después?**

**Que pasara con tigresa y su paz interior?**

**Como les ira a mantis y aina en su cita proxima?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	10. Capítulo 9: triangulo amoroso?

**Contestando reviews:**

**KastorOFC. **Nunca oí ese dicho pero si, callado pero terrible.

**Miguel el romántico je. **Aquí lo tienes Mike.

**LightResurrection. **Yo tampoco estoy para criticar.

**Mecherazo. **Pues sí, suerte para zun-lock que está muerto, y sobre Sergio deberás esperar e mas adelante.

**Guest. **Para todo eso deberás esperar.

**Maestra víbora. **Bueno, solo puedo decirte que esperes.

**LordSSV. **Ya te respondí por PM.

**Dani tg. **Gracias bro.

**Llink. **Pues deberás esperar más.

**Purresphone and meowlody. M. **gracias gatita, aquí está el cap, también te deseo suerte en tus fics, también te amo.

**Guest. **Si la vi, por qué dices eso?

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **triangulo amoroso?

(N/A: Este cap me dio de idea un alguien especial y se lo dedico, mi novia meowlody, la autora de "detrás del sueño")

***5 días para el festival* **(N/A: Le pondré un temporizador para poner drama)

Estaba amaneciendo en el valle de la paz y po y tigresa regresaron a la cueva del dragón a seguir entrenando con la paz interior.

"ya llegamos, antes de iniciar tienes alguna duda o quieres hacer algo antes?" –pregunto po

"no, ni duda ni nada, iniciemos" –dijo ella confiada

Se colocaron como ayer y comenzaron con los movimientos y como siempre tigresa se equivocaba y po la corregía y ella siempre se ponía nerviosa y no sabía por qué?

"a este paso terminaremos en 2 meses o años" –dijo po soltándola

"crees que no puedo hacerlo?" –pregunto enojada

"no dije eso, es solo que por ahora no lo haces bien, pero si sigues esforzándote lo lograras" –dijo po

"ando creyendo que no me enseñas bien" –dijo ella en tono serio

"si te enseño bien, la cosa es que tu no prestas atención como si pensaras en otra cosa" –dijo po

"yo no pienso en otra cosa" –dijo enojada

"por favor, siempre te equivocas en lo mismo" –dijo po

"no me enseñas bien, ya me siento lista" –dijo ella fastidiada

"ah sí? muéstrame" –dijo po con cara de "con que esas tenemos?"

Tigresa acepto el reto y se puso en medio del charco de la cueva, hizo los movimientos, espero a que la 1ra gota cayera y al caer ella la toma pero se revienta apenas toca su mano, intento hacerlo otra vez y lo mismo, intento otra y otra y otra y ya se estaba fastidiando hasta que se detuvo.

"lo vez?" –dijo po- "mira tigresa hay quienes encuentran la paz interior meditando por 50 años en una cueva como esta sin comida ni agua, hay quienes la encuentran en la felicidad, pero también hay quienes la encuentran mediante el sufrimiento, mírame a mi por ejemplo, cuando descubrí que shen fue el que destruyo mi aldea de origen y asesino a mis padres quede destrozado y herido por dentro, pero cuando aprendí a superar el pasado y cicatrizar las heridas, encontré mi paz interior" –tigresa lo oía y se arrepintió de lo que le dijo- "es todo por hoy… mañana seguimos"

Regresaron al palacio donde estaban los chicos en el comedor excepto grulla y víbora.

"oigan y grulla y víbora?" –pregunto po

"fueron al restaurante a celebrar su relación" –dijo peng

Tigresa fue con mei ling- "mei ling podemos hablar en privado?" –pregunto ella

Mei ling no dijo nada y solo la siguió.

"oye po" –lo llamo Sergio

"que pasa hermano?" –pregunto po

"oí por ahí que eres el legendario guerrero dragón, como paso? porque que yo sepa antes no sabias kung fu" –pregunto Sergio

"bueno veras es una larga historia, todo inicio cuando Oogway iba a seleccionar al guerrero dragón, yo estaba fuera del palacio intentando entrar, luego de muchos intentos fallidos intente entrar con una silla con fuegos artificiales y cuando pensé que no funciono salí disparado al cielo y caí enfrente de Oogway y él me eligió a mí, cosa que a los chicos ni a shifu les gusto al inicio, tanto que querían deshacerse de mí, tras unos días en el palacio me gane la amistad de los chicos, luego descubrimos que tai lung un antiguo estudiante e hijo de shifu vendría a buscar venganza y robar el rollo del dragón, yo quería huir, pero shifu me lo impidió y los chicos fueron por tai lung que los había derrotado, en ese lapso shifu entendiendo que debía confiar en mi me entreno como era debido y me dio el rollo que resulto estar en blanco, al principio no le entendí no hasta que mi padre me lo explico, que no hay un ingrediente secreto, solo eres tú, con eso en mente enfrente a tai lung y tras una ardua lucha le explique lo del rollo pero intento eliminarme, pero le aplique la llave dactilar wushi y lo derrote, así paso" –conto po

"bárbaro" –dijo Sergio- "oye recuerdas nuestro saludo de cuando éramos niños?"

"me ofendes" –dijo po

Sergio se pone frente a po, ambos comienzan a mover los brazos (o en el caso de Sergio, alas) en un ritmo igualito, al terminar tienen un brazo cada 1 formando una X- "nuestros padres son distintos…" –los mueven otra vez hasta tenerlos pegados y entrelazando los dedos (o en el caso de Sergio las puntas del ala)- "hermanos por instinto"

"wow" –dice peng sorprendido- "y tu pavorreal? Cuál es tu historia, como viniste aquí? Cuenta desde que te fuiste"

"bueno, al irnos de regreso a México mi familia abrió un restaurante de comida mexicana que tuvo mucho éxito, luego de 20 años la noticia de shen se esparció por todo el mundo y pensé "si hubiera alguien como él que en vez de malo fuera bueno?", ahí hice mi propio diseño de un cañón de fuegos artificiales portátil y aprendí un poco de kung fu y lo de sacar armas de las mangas y me volví el héroe de mi valle, el restaurante cerro por una plaga de langostas (los insectos) que devasto todo el valle, todos se mudaron y mis padres buscaban donde reubicar el negocio, dijeron que se conformaban con cualquier lugar que no tuviera langostas y yo les dije que regresáramos a china que ahí no habían, tomamos un barco de México hasta china y al llegar tomamos un tren (puse que en esos tiempos ya existían los trenes) al valle y aquí estoy"

"wow, pero dijiste que tus padre planeaban reubicar el negocio, donde lo harán?" –pregunto mantis

"bueno recuerdan que el tío ping vendió su antiguo establecimiento para construir el otro?" –pregunto Sergio

"si" –dijeron todos en coro

"pues ellos lo compraron" –termino el pavorreal

"de veras? Wow será bárbaro tener 2 restaurantes aquí, solo espero que no se rivalicen mi padre con los tuyos" –dijo po

"no como crees mis padres aprecian al tuyo y el sentimiento es correspondido por el tío ping" –dijo Sergio

"que bien, oye bajemos al restaurante de papá, debo ayudarlo con algo" –dijo po

"entendido y anotado" –dijo Sergio y ambos salen del lugar

**-En el durazno**

Tigresa y mei ling llegan al durazno y se sientan en la orilla y mei ling golpea el tronco dejando caer un durazno y lo come

"escucha quiero hablar contigo por lo de ayer" –dijo tigresa

"lo lamento tigresa, créeme que no quería abofetearte no sé por qué lo hice" –dijo mei ling asustada

"no tranquila, lo sé todo, se que estas embarazada" –dijo tigresa

"enserio?" –pregunto y tigresa asiente- "pues si lo estoy"

"por qué estas nerviosa?" –pregunto ella

"Baltasar no lo sabe y temo que si le digo se enoje o me deje y no quiero eso" –dijo ella a punto de llorar y abraza a tigresa y oculta la cara en su pecho- "si me deja yo… yo me muero, no puedo vivir sabiendo que mi bebe crecerá sin saber quién es su padre"

Tigresa solo corresponde el abrazo- "pues no entiendo las mentes de los músicos, pero sé que él no hará eso" –dijo tigresa- "debes tomar el valor e ir con él y decirle"

"oye, ayer me dijiste que tenias un problema" –dijo un poco calmada y mostrando la cara- "de que se trata?"

"pues… últimamente me he sentido rara y solo es cuando estoy con po" –dijo tigresa

"como?" –pregunto mei ling

"pues, me siento nerviosa, impotente, vulnerable, pero a la vez me siento… bien" –dijo ella

"de veras?" –pregunto la leopardo con una sonrisa- "y no tienes idea de lo que es?"

"no" –dijo tigresa

"pues no te voy a decir que es, solo te diré que la respuesta está en tu corazón" –dijo mei ling

"de acuerdo, bajare al valle" –dijo tigresa- "oye y no has tenido antojos con eso del embarazo?"

"mmm, no que yo sepa" –dijo y vio que tigresa se iba- "espera" –tigresa se detiene- "me traerías unos 6 dumplings?"

"claro" –dijo y ya se iba

"tamaño guerrero dragón (los que no vieron kung fu panda 2 son los que tienen el tamaño de un balón de básquet)" –dijo y tigresa se detiene con los ojos bien abiertos- "que?"

"recuerdas lo que te pregunté de los antojos?" –mei ling asiente- "pues si los tienes, tranquila yo los traigo"

**-En el restaurante**

Grulla y víbora se encontraban en el restaurante dándose panes de frijol (ya saben grulla le da a víbora y ella a él) disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

"dime la verdad, desde cuando te gusto?" –pregunto grulla

"bueno… recuerdas la boda de Baltasar y mei ling?" –pregunto ella

"si?" –dijo grulla

"bueno… es que… te veías muy lindo con el traje que usaste ese día" –dijo ella ruborizada

"de veras?" –dijo ruborizado- "wow"

"y yo desde cuando te gusto?" –pregunto víbora

"bueno… recuerdas ese show de talentos del año pasado?" –pregunto grulla

"si?" –dijo ella

"bueno… es que… cuando bailaste con tu listón… y con cada movimiento te veías deslumbrante" –dijo él ruborizado

"de veras?" –dijo ella ruborizada- "wow, nunca creí que me verías así"

"además la capa dorada que usaste ese día hacia brillar tus ojos" –dijo grulla

"de veras? wow" –dijo ella ruborizada

Shifu también estaba en el restaurante tomando té verde, de pronto aparece el Sr. ping.

"aquí esta su sopa maestro shifu" –dijo el Sr. ping

"gracias" –dijo shifu

El Sr. ping notaba a shifu preocupado.

"maestro shifu lo noto preocupado, pasa algo?" –pregunto el viejo ganso

"es que hay un malvado dragón de komodo que planea venir a buscar venganza" –dijo shifu

"kwan el fenómeno?" –pregunto el Sr. ping

"si? Como supo?" –pregunto shifu

"oí a tigresa hablar de eso con po antier" –dijo el Sr. ping

"tigresa parece pasar mucho tiempo con po estos últimos días" –dijo shifu

"así es el amor" –dijo el Sr. ping

"qué?!" –grito shifu exaltando a todos y se calma- "ellos no se aman" –susurró

"oh vamos maestro eso se nota a leguas, están juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, además por lo que he oído ella no ríe, la he oído reír de los comentarios de po, además oí que ella abrazo a po en gongmen y él a ella, es obvio que ellos se gustan, por mi no hay problema yo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz y si ella lo hace feliz por mi está bien" –dijo el Sr. ping

"mi hija no ha sido muy feliz estos últimos años, y eso se debe a mí que nunca fui un buen padre" –dijo shifu lamentándose- "también quiero que ella sea feliz, pero po? Enserio?"

"oiga po es un buen chico, además aquí entre nos… no le gustaría tener nietecitos?" –pregunto el Sr. ping

El panda rojo quien estaba comiendo al oír eso se atraganta y el ganso se alerta y empieza a darle palmadas en la espalda y como eso no servía le dio un golpe en el pecho con su nuevo cucharon (dado que zun-lock rompió el otro) de metal y shifu escupió la comida y recupero el aliento.

"qué?!" –dijo shifu ya recuperado

"hay vamos no venga con "qué?!", se que si quiere además véalo de este modo, si ellos salen ambos serán felices, y Ud. Y yo seriamos consuegros… hasta te podría tutear wey" –dijo el Sr. ping y shifu lo ve con cara de "-_-"- "claro que ahora no"

"ni nunca, tal vez tenga razón y ellos se gusten y como padre debo aceptarlo, pero ella cerro sus emociones hace mucho" –dijo shifu- "y todo por culpa mía" –se lamentó otra vez

"pues discúlpese, nunca es tarde para arrepentirse y pedir perdón, quizá ella lo perdone y abriría sus emociones otra vez" –dijo el Sr. ping

"supongo que en algo tiene razón" –dijo shifu

**-Fuera del restaurante**

Po y Sergio caminaban por el valle directo al restaurante pero en medio del camino se encuentran con el jefe hu (el elefante que salió en el episodio "el extraño de la noche").

"buen día guerrero dragón" –dijo hu

"jefe hu" –dijo po haciendo una reverencia- "recuerda a mi amigo Sergio?"

"ah sí claro cómo olvidarlo, gracias a él tengo un ojo de vidrio" –dijo el elefante con cara de "-_-"

"oiga ya perdóneme, le juro que desde ese día del puro remordimiento no he vuelto a agarrar un trompo" –dijo Sergio

"no te habías ido de aquí?" –pregunto el jefe hu

"si, pero regrese y esta vez para siempre" –dijo Sergio

"ay qué bien" –dijo el jefe sarcástico- "guerrero dragón recuerda que en una parte del festival hay un espectáculo?"

"si" –dijo po

"pues llame a un grupo talentoso que creo que conoce y vendrán en 2hrs, cuando lleguen recíbalos y hospédelos en el palacio, y si shifu se niega dile que vienen de mi parte, si?" –pregunto el jefe hu

"claro cuente conmigo" –dijo po

"y conmigo" –dijo Sergio

"que sea solo po" –dijo el elefante y se va

El panda y el pavorreal entran al restaurante y se topan con shifu hablando con el sr. ping y se acercan al dúo.

"pues si me gustaría ser abuelo" –dijo shifu- "pero no sé, creo que eso lo veo distante"

"ay maestro, tenga fe, tome el valor y discúlpese con su hija y luego espera a que este juntos" –dijo el sr. ping

"hola papá, shifu" –los saludo po y ambos se pusieron nerviosos pensando si los escuchó po

"hola panda, que haces aquí?" –pregunto su maestro nervioso

"vine a ayudar a papá con los pasteles" –dijo po

"no te molestes hijo yo ya acabe los pasteles" –dijo su padre igual de nervioso

"enserio, que bien, oiga shifu el jefe hu dijo que ya llamo al espectáculo, que se hospeden en el palacio" –dijo po

"qué? Ach, lo odio, pero es el jefe y hay que hacerle caso, está bien" –dijo shifu- "oye po y siempre si serás el payaso del festival?"

"qué? No, nunca, luego de lo que paso hace 2 años no" –dijo po

"ay po como iba a saber que escorpión envenenaría los pasteles?" –dijo su padre

"oye po vamos este valle necesita reír" –dijo Sergio

"mmm… está bien, pero tu actúas conmigo" –dijo po

"por mi está bien, aun recuerdas el show que hicimos en el kínder?" –pregunto Sergio

"como olvidarlo" –dijo po

"pues ya tenemos el show" –dijo su amigo

"yo ya debo irme, los veo después" –dijo shifu y se fue

"entonces Sergio, como estas?" –pregunto el sr. ping

"bien aquí adaptándome a ser un estudiante" –dijo Sergio

"ayer en la noche vino tu padre, dijo que compro mi viejo establecimiento y abrirá otro restaurante" –dijo el sr. ping

"no competirán entre Uds. cierto?" –pregunto po

"ay no como crees? Él y yo nos queremos como si fuésemos hermanos" –dijo el sr. ping

"que bien, papá ya debemos irnos debemos recibir a los artistas del espectáculo" –dijo po y ambos se van

"te veo luego hijo" –dijo su padre y regresa a la cocina

**-En la entrada y salida del valle**

Po y Sergio esperaban a quien fuera que viniera, pero nadie llegaba.

"oye matemos el aburrimiento con un juego de "que veo"" –dijo –po

"ok voy 1ro, haber veo… algo verde con rayas blancas" –dijo Sergio

"… la paleta de ese niño" –dijo señalando a un cerdito con una paleta

"si, te toca" –dijo Sergio

"ok haber veo… algo colorido y pequeño" –dijo po

"mmm… esos niños jugando con confeti" –dijo señalando a unos niños lanzando confeti

"si, te toca" –dijo po

"ya rugiste, haber veo… 3 bellezas, blancas y con manchas" –dijo Sergio viendo atrás de po

"qué?" –po dio la vuelta y vio que eran…- "las damas de las sombras? Song!"

En efecto eran las damas de las sombras, song y las gemelas. Song al ver a po corrió directo hacia él y lo abrazo.

"po cuanto tiempo me alegra verte" –dijo soltando el abrazo y lo ve de pies a cabeza- "oye creerás que no te reconocí con la camisa y el sombrero"

"yo digo lo mismo" –dijo po

"po, no me presentas a tu amiga?" –pregunto Sergio sintiéndose excluido

"oh si claro, Sergio ella es song, una amiga que conocí hace un año" –dijo po- "song él es Sergio, un amigo de la infancia"

"ah sí? Pues los amigos de po son mis amigos, hola Sergio, yo soy song y ellas 2 son las gemelas" –dijo y ellas se acercan al pavorreal haciendo unas risitas coquetas, pegándose a él y una acariciándolo en la cresta y otra en la barbilla dejando al pobre pájaro ruborizado (N/A: Esto es para los que creen que Sergio es de menor estatura como mono, Sergio le llega a po por donde inicia su cuello (el de po) y las gemelas le llegan a po al mismo punto, así que tanto las leopardos como el pavorreal tienen el mismo tamaño)

"eso mismo hicieron cuando su las presentó, claro sin las caricias" –le susurro po a song- "así que Uds. son el espectáculo?"

"así es, el jefe hu nos mando una carta diciendo que si podríamos, le envié una diciendo que aceptábamos, porque la última vez que estuvimos en el valle nos adoraron y porque… tenía ganas de verte" –dijo roja por los nervios

"de veras?" –dijo igual de rojo- "pues qué bien, Sergio y yo seremos los payasos del festival, porque queremos divertir al prójimo"

"pues estaré cerca del escenario para verlos" –dijo song

"si, oye debes estar cansada luego de viajar, Sergio y yo las escoltaremos al palacio" –dijo po

"po no es para tanto viajamos en tren" –dijo song

"pero de aquí a la estación es un día de viaje caminando" –dijo pop o tomando las maletas de song- "Sergio llevemos a las chicas al palacio" –de pronto ve a Sergio besándose con una gemela (Uds. deciden cual? XD) con ella abrazándolo por el cuello y él abrazándola por la cintura- "se-sergio? SERGIO!"

El pavorreal y la leopardo se separan del susto por el grito que pegó el panda y el pavorreal se cae del cañón- "que?" –dijo Sergio

"apenas la conoces y ya la estas besando?" –pregunto po

"ya me presente con ella" –dijo como si fuera obvio y la leopardo solo hizo un gesto de "que no ves?"

"ay como sea llevemos a las chicas al palacio" –dijo po

"de acuerdo, que regañón eres" –dijo tomando las maletas de las gemelas y se acerca con la que estaba besando y le susurra- "llegando al palacio continuamos va?" –pregunto y ella asiente mirándolo de forma seductora

Tigresa se encontraba caminando por ahí cerca con una bolsa con lo que le pidió mei ling.

"_pobre po, debe ser horrible enterarse que tus padres murieron en manos de un vil sujeto, no tengo idea de que les pasó a los míos, pero no importa que tan pacifico este con eso, de seguro debe seguir sufriendo por eso_" –pensaba tigresa- "_que rayos? Desde cuándo me interesa po? Por qué ese torpe panda termina metiéndose en mi mente?_"

Estaba tan perdida en su mente que no noto que choco con song y ambas cayeron.

"lo siento fue sin querer" –dijo song levantándose y recogiendo su sombrilla

"tranquila no fue tu…" –dijo tigresa mientras levantaba los dumplings poniéndolos en la bolsa, pero para de hablar al ver quien era- "song?"

"hola" –dijo song

"que haces aquí?" –pregunto tigresa poniéndose de pie y mirándola desconfiada (la tigresa de siempre XD)

"las chicas y yo seremos el espectáculo en el festival" –dijo song

"se quedaran en el palacio hasta entonces" –dijo Sergio

"qué?" –dijo tigresa- "quien autorizo eso?"

"el jefe hu" –dijo po

"ach, lo odio, pero es el jefe y hay que hacerle caso" –dijo arrepentida de lo que dijo

"oye tigresa y todos esos dumplings?" –pregunto po

"son para mei ling" –dijo ella

"mei ling?" –dijo po sorprendido

"comprendo tu sorpresa lo que pasa es que… -ella se acerca a po y le susurra el resto por el oído"

"MEI LIN…" –iba a decir po cuando tigresa le tapa la boca mientras po sigue hablando pero inentendible

"shhhh, la idea es que aun no se lo ha dicho a Baltasar así que no lo grites a los 4 vientos" –dijo tigresa

"ok" –dijo po- "ay que volver al palacio"

En el camino po le dijo a Sergio lo que le dijo tigresa y este casi grita también, song le enviaba miradas fugaces a po y tigresa por 1ra vez comenzó a sentir celos, pero como es tan terca en el amor ni siquiera sabía que estaba celosa, llegaron al palacio, tigresa le dio a mei ling lo que pidió y se fue a su habitación y po y Sergio fueron a la habitación de huéspedes a dejar a sus invitadas.

"y después del festival por cuanto piensan quedarse?" –pregunto po

Song y las gemelas cambiaron el tono de sus rostros por 1 triste- "la verdad pensamos quedarnos, las damas tienen una nueva líder y me echaron, las gemelas decidieron irse conmigo" –dijo song

"que? Que malas" –dijo po- "pero noble de parte de las gemelas en irse contigo"

"si, pero ahora después del festival debemos buscar una casa en renta y un trabajo" –dijo song

"pues no sé si les interese, pero mi padre busca ponerle a su restaurante algo de "comida y espectáculo", digo si les interesa, nuestro amigo Baltasar es violinista y toca su erhu ahí de vez en cuando y trae más clientes, por eso busca un espectáculo, digo si les interesa, les pagara bien" –dijo po

"pues mañana hablamos con él" –dijo song

"ok, nosotros ya nos vamos" –dijo po

Antes de irse song besa a po en la mejilla dejándolo rojo de los nervios.

"gracias" –dijo ella

"no hay de que" –dijo po y ambos amigos se van

**-En la habitación de tigresa**

Tigresa estaba acostada en su cama con la cara en la almohada.

"_que paso ahí? Porque me molestaba como miraba a po?_" –pensaba ella- "_no sé qué me pasa que ese torpe panda se mete en mi cabeza, ahora me molesta sin ninguna razón que ella esté aquí, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, si no derrotamos a kwan causara un gran peligro, ya lo decidí, me escapare para buscarlo… y no mirare atrás hasta conseguir encontrarlo y derrotarlo_"

**-En la guarida de kwan**

Kwan estaba decidido a lo que fuera con tal de robar el adorno.

"ya sé que haré" –dijo kwan y su equipo presta atención- "voy a enviarlos a lugares distintos, así cada miembro de los furiosos mas el guerrero dragón irán por Uds. Juntos son invencibles, pero separados podemos tener ventaja, quiero que cuando los venzan los traigan ante mí, quedo claro?"

"si señor!" –dijeron todos en coro

"debo recuperar el adorno, sin él todo mi plan se irá al drenaje y deberé esperar otro año" –dijo kwan- "temutai, tu y el demonio se quedan, los necesitare para el día del festival"

"QUE? NO PUEDES NEGARME EL IR A PATEARLE EL TRASERO AL GUERRERO DRAGON!" –grito temutai

"o haces lo que te digo o te mando al otro mundo" –dijo kwan creando una esfera de energía

"am, claro amo" –dijo ya asustado

"así me gusta" –dijo desapareciéndola- "tomen estas tarjetas, son los lugares a los que irán" –le da una tarjeta a cada 1 con las ubicaciones- "le pagare a un civil para decirles a los furiosos donde está cada 1 de Uds. AHORA SALGAN"

Los guerreros malignos salen de la guarida a donde les dijo su jefe.

"prepárense héroes de china, porque esta vez estoy hablando enserio" –dijo kwan con su tono aterrador y voz grave

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que pasara después?**

**Le dirá mei ling a Baltasar que será padre?**

**Podrá tigresa soportar la presencia de song?**

**Habrá algo entre Sergio y la gemela?**

**Qué planean los guerreros malignos?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	11. Capítulo 10: título largo

**Contestando reviews:**

**Miguel el romántico je. **Gracias, aquí tienes el cap.

**LightResurrection. **Pues lo de song me lo aconsejaron.

**Purresphone and Meowlody. **Gracias gatita, también te amo :3, aquí tienes el cap.

**Iv Anhell. **Bueno mei ling está embarazada, así que son normales sus antojos, pero creo que si me pasé XD, Baltasar no sospecha porque aun no se nota que está embarazada, y sobre tigresa no ve aterrador que esté celosa, tal vez los otros autores sí, pero yo no. Bueno no tanto XD.

**Maestra víbora. **Sobre Sergio y la gemela deberás seguir leyendo, mei ling es una guerrera, pero hasta una guerrera tendría miedo de decirle a la persona que la hace feliz decirle que van a tener un bebe, y tal vez me pasé con los dumplings, pero qué bueno que te divirtió.

**Dani tg. **Que tiene que meowlody sea mi novia? Así es el amor no deberías traumarte.

* * *

**Capítulo 10. **Preparativos, celos y momento padre e hija

En la guarida de kwan este estaba hablando con un cerdo adulto.

"escucha, solo tienes que r al palacio de jade y decirle a shifu donde están mis secuaces, si le dices no te matare ni a ti ni a tu familia, soy malo, pero a la vez soy un hombre de palabra" –dijo kwan

"entendido" –dijo el cerdo

Kwan le da unas tarjetas que dicen la ubicación de cada 1 de los guerreros malignos.

"no falles" –dijo kwan

El cerdo salió de la guarida directo al valle de la paz.

**-En el palacio de jade**

Shifu se encontraba meditando mientras las palabras del sr. ping revoloteaban en su cabeza, "_así es el amor_", "_oh vamos maestro eso se nota a leguas, están juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, además por lo que he oído ella no ríe, la he oído reír de los comentarios de po, además oí que ella abrazo a po en gongmen y él a ella, es obvio que ellos se gustan, por mi no hay problema yo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz y si ella lo hace feliz por mi está bien_", "_oiga po es un buen chico, además aquí entre nos… no le gustaría tener nietecitos?_", "_hay vamos no venga con "qué?!", se que si quiere además véalo de este modo, si ellos salen ambos serán felices_" (decidí omitir lo de "hasta te podría tutear wey"), "_pues discúlpese, nunca es tarde para arrepentirse y pedir perdón, quizá ella lo perdone y abriría sus emociones otra vez_", "_ay maestro, tenga fe, tome el valor y discúlpese con su hija y luego espere a que este juntos_". Cada palabra del ganso lo hacía reflexionar sobre como trato a tigresa cuando era niña, pero solo lo hacía para no corromper su mente, o sea que no terminara como tai lung o peor, como kwan, pero cada día desde que empezó se arrepentía de hacer eso aunque fuera por su bien.

"debo disculparme" –dijo shifu- "pero no ahora, debe ser en el momento preciso"

**-En la cocina**

Todos estaban en la cocina incluyendo las damas, grulla y víbora volvieron, pero se saltaron la comida porque ya habían comido en el restaurante.

"hola amigos" –saludo po

"hola po" –saludaron todos

Po noto que Sergio tenía una cadena de plata con una moneda china de oro con una esmeralda en el centro colgando.

"oye hermano y ese collar?" –pregunto po

"oh, lo compre cuando vine aquí, el vendedor me dijo que es una replica exacta del dije (collar) del "guerrero de oro"" –dijo Sergio

"el guerrero de oro?" –pregunto baltasar sorprendido

"si" –dijo Sergio

"quien es el guerrero de oro nunca oí de él" –dijo po

"po el guerrero de oro fue un poderoso guerrero que vivió hace 2000 años, cuando era joven fue golpeado por una estrella fugaz y desde entonces tuvo la habilidad de controlar la energía dorada de las estrellas" –dijo Baltasar- "fue el guerrero más poderoso de esa época, antes de morir por causa natural (de viejo) coloco todo su poder en su dije y la leyenda dice que quien sea digno de merecerlo recibirá el poder y se volverá el nuevo guerrero de oro"

"wow, eso es bárbaro" –dijeron po y Sergio en coro

"los 2 dicen bárbaro?" –pregunto mantis

"lo de bárbaro, prepárate para sentir el trueno, vas a probar mi barbarosidad y otras las inventamos ambos" –dijo po- "la diferencia es que yo digo "skadoosh" y él dice "jaque mate" o algo así"

"oh genial lo que necesitábamos, otro po" –dijo mantis sarcástico

"como que otro yo?" –pregunto po

"si, el mexicano es igualito a ti en actitud infantil e inmadura, solo falta que también se robe mis galletas" –dijo mono

"tus galletas son unas en una urna azul celeste en la despensa en una repisa bien alta?" –pregunto el joven pavo real

"si por?" –pregunto mono

"aquí las tengo" –dijo mostrando la urna y comiendo una galleta

"oye dámelas!" –grito mono

Sergio le da la urna y mono vio que estaba vacía.

"OYE TE LAS TRAGASTE TODAS" –grito mono enojado

"no, no es cierto quedo una" –dijo mostrando la ultima

"yo la quiero" –dijo po tomándola y comiéndosela y mono dio un grito como si lo mordieran y hundiendo la cabeza en la mesa

"ay no aguantas nada amigo primate" –dijeron el panda y el pavo real en coro

"es oficial, son igualitos" –dijo mantis

"cambiando de tema como es el guerrero de oro?" –pregunto po

"mmm… mi primo hizo una pintura de él haber voy a ver si aun la tiene" –dijo Baltasar y salió del lugar y luego de unos minutos llega a las habitaciones y entra a la de grulla y víbora y los ve besándose- "grulla aun conservas tu pintura del guerrero de oro?" –pregunto y grulla solo le señalo el ropero aun besando a víbora

Baltasar abrió el ropero y vio los cuadros de su primo, busco entre todos y encontró el que buscaba.

"gracias" –dijo Baltasar y grulla le mueve el ala diciendo "sal de aquí" aun besando a víbora- "de acuerdo entendió los interrumpo"

Baltasar regresa a la cocina con el cuadro.

"él es el guerrero de oro admiren su esplendor" –dijo mostrando el cuadro

Los chicos vieron el cuadro que mostraba a un leopardo de las nieves igualito a tai lung con una espada y un escudo ambos de oro, una armadura china negra con partes doradas (si la quieren ver vean este link: **"**** images2 . wikia . nocookie _ cb20130119212431 / kungfupanda / images / 8 / 87 / PoMidnightStranger . jpg****" **(todo junto)** ahí muestra a po con una armadura, pero imagínense la armadura hecha para un leopardo como tai lung y color negro con partes doradas, una pechera de metal y la cara descubierta**)

"se parece a tai lung" –dijo tigresa

"si, pero no es tai lung" –dijo Baltasar- "es el guerrero de oro"

"bueno, cambiando de tema, es hora de comer, quien está listo para una buena sopa de fideos?" –pregunto po

"amm po, hemos comido spa por un largo tiempo, no sabes cocinar otra cosa?" –pregunto mono

"pueeesss si, se cocinar…" –iba a decir el panda pero su amigo lo interrumpe

"oye po y si hoy cocino yo?" –pregunto Sergio

"tu cocinas?" –pregunto po

"si, mis padres no eran los únicos que trabajaban en el restaurante de México" –dijo Sergio- "tu siéntate y yo les hare una comida tradicional de mi país natal"

Po se sienta y Sergio va preparándose.

"tons que, listos para la mejor comida mexicana que hayan probado?" –pregunto Sergio

"amm, nunca la hemos probado" –dijo mei ling

"nunca? De lo que se pierden, pues tons listos para su 1ra comida mexicana de sus vidas?" –volvió a preguntar el joven pavo real

Todos asienten algo dudosos.

Sergio toma los ingredientes, saca una cuchilla de su manga y empieza a cocinar, 2hrs después sirve unos platos con tacos de tortilla tostada.

"disfruten" –dijo Sergio sentándose con su plato

Baltasar toma 1- "qué son estos, tubos de carne y verduras con maíz tostado?" –pregunto

"amm, algo así, de donde vengo les decimos tacos" –dijo Sergio comiendo 1

Cada quien toma un taco y le dan una pequeña mordida y lo disfrutaron. Luego de 3min terminaron.

"wow Sergio eso estuvo bueno" –dijo peng

"y falta el entremés" –dijo levantándose y como po le hace llevaba tazones en las alas y 1 en la cabeza y pone una frente a 1

"que es esto?" –pregunto tigresa

"sopa de lentejas" –dijo Sergio- "un plato rico con lentejas que son los puntos cafés, un pedazo de banana en su cascara, un huevo cocido y si quieres le pones carne"

Los chicos probaron la sopa y también la disfrutaron. 5min después todos terminan.

"les gusto?" –pregunto el mexicano

"si"- dijeron todos en coro

"y por último viene el postre" –dijo levantándose y como antes les pasa otro tazón con un liquido blando con una tira café que parecía tener grumos

"y que es esto?" –pregunto aina

"arroz con leche" –dijo Sergio

"no dijiste que habría postre?" –pregunto mantis

"y lo es, es un rico plato que se sirve con arroz, leche, azúcar, una rama de canela (la tira café), limón y 2 cucharadas de canela en polvo" –dijo Sergio comiendo ya- "pero no me dejen solo, gócenlo"

Los chicos comieron del postre y lo disfrutaron, tanto que se sirvieron otra ronda, pero mei ling se sirvió otras 4 rondas (creo que saben por qué?) y luego de 3min terminaron de comer.

"wow Sergio eso estuvo delicioso" –dijo Baltasar

"gracias" –dijo Sergio

"oigan y que les parece si tomamos turnos, mañana yo cocino y pasado él lo hace y así sucesivamente?" –pregunto po

"yo voto "si" a esa propuesta" –dijo peng frotando algo entre sus frenos (olvide decirlo, peng aquí tiene frenos (aparatos dentales o brackets como quieran decirles))

"nosotros también" –dijeron todos en coro

"oye peng por qué frotas tus frenos?" –pregunto po

"un pedazo de tortilla se me atoro en los frenos y no me lo puedo quitar" –dijo el joven leopardo

"haber yo te ayudo mi tío es dentista y me enseño algunas cosas" –dijo aina acercándose a peng- "haber acuéstate en la mesa"

"que harás?" –pregunto acostándose un poco asustado

"tu tranquilo sé lo que hago" –dijo metiendo su tenaza en la boca de peng

"oye y por qué tienes frenos?" –pregunto Sergio

"po me reto a morder un caramelo macizo" –dijo peng

"no, yo dije "peng ese caramelo se chupa no se muerde así que no lo hagas" y tu dijiste "tu no me mandas ping" y lo mordiste" –dijo po- "y que paso? Te rompiste los dientes y te pusieron frenos"

"muy bien la tortilla se alojo en tu encía así que esto te puede doler un poquito" –dijo aina

"oye 10 yuanes a que grita" –le dijo mono a mantis

"20 a que llora" –dijo mantis

Aina tomo el pedazo de tortilla y tiró un poco de él.

"AY oye cuidado!" –se quejo peng

"ok" –dijo aina

De repente aparece shifu abriendo de golpe la puerta.

"alumnos!" –grito shifu

"qué?!" –se asusto aina y tiro fuerte de la tortilla y peng grito como nunca pudo y se puso a llorar- "ay, jeje esa es la forma de quitar algo atorado en las encías"

"paga" –dijo mantis y mono pagó

"que hacen aquí? Si ya acabaron de comer ya no deberían estar aquí" –dijo shifu

"a peng se le atoro algo y aina se lo saco cuando Ud. Abrió la puerta" –dijo tigresa

"Y ME DOLIO MUCHO" –dijo aun quejándose

"eso te ganas por morder un caramelo macizo" –dijo shifu

"vayan al valle y ayuden a la gente" –dijo shifu

"si maestro" –dijeron todos y se fueron y shifu vio una olla con el arroz con leche- "mmm… que es esto?" –se acerco tomo una cuchara, lo probo y abrió grandes los ojos- "wow esto es lo más rico que he probado" –se sirvió un tazón y se regreso a su cuarto a meditar

**-Con los chicos**

Los chicos y las damas iban bajando las escaleras directo al valle.

"oye po aprovechemos esto para subir todo mi equipaje es que el resto está en la casa" –dijo Sergio

"ok" –dijo po

"yo ayudo" –dijo song

"y nosotras" –dijeron las gemelas

"hablan? No lo hicieron antes" –dijo Sergio

"ellas no hablan mucho, solo cuando el momento lo dice (como ferb de phineas y ferb)" –dijo song- "pero comúnmente hablan al mismo tiempo"

Llegaron al valle y se separaron a ayudar a la gente, mei ling y Baltasar fueron a ayudar con la tarima (el escenario), víbora y grulla con los cañones de fuegos artificiales (no como los de shen claro), aina y tigresa con los faroles, mantis, mono y peng con los cañones de confeti, po, song, las gemelas y Sergio estaban con las maletas de Sergio y mono fue con ellos.

"los ayudo?" –pregunto mono

"si, levanta las petacas" –dijo Sergio

"que?" –pregunto mono

"que levantes las petacas" –dijo Sergio

Mono encogió los hombros y levanto los cachetes (los de la cara no)- "por cuanto?" –pregunto él

"si serás menso, que levantes las maletas" –dijo Sergio

"ay bueno no te explicas" –dijo mono dejando de hacer lo que hacía y levanta las maletas

"no te explicas" –lo arremedó Sergio

De repente mei ling aparece.

"hola que hacen?" –pregunto mei ling

"llevamos el equipaje de Sergio" –dijo po- "y tú no deberías estar en la tarima?"

"me dio hambre y fui a comer, pero antes me detuve aquí" –dijo mei ling

"entiendo que estés embarazada pero… au!" –iba a decir Sergio pero po le pisa la pata callándolo

"espera como supiste?" –pregunto ella

"vimos a tigresa y le preguntamos sobre los dumplings y dijo que estabas embarazada" –dijo po

"y fueron de chismosos?" –pregunto enojada

"no, solo lo sabemos nosotros y tigresa" –dijo song

"de hecho también lo saben víbora y aina" –dijo mei ling

"no debería ser el padre el 1ro en enterarse de eso?" –preguntaron las gemelas

"no he sabido como decirle" –dijo mei ling- "tengo miedo a que me deje"

"pues tarde o temprano lo sabrá y si no lo sabe por ti se enojara de que lo guardaras y te dejará" –dijo song- "eso paso con mi madre, tenía miedo de decirle a mi padre y él se enteró por un amigo y se enojó y la dejó, ella sola cuidó de mi"

"lo sé, quiero decirle pero no sé cómo" –dijo mei ling- "debo irme, ya me dio hambre"

"pero recién comiste, eres un barril sin fondo" –dijo po

Mei ling se enojó- "ME ESTAS LLAMANDO TRAGONA?!" –grito y emitió un gruñido mostrando los dientes (sus cambios de humor XD) **(N/A: gruñir y rugir no es lo mismo para los que no sepan, rugir es emitir un sonido por la boca y la garganta y gruñir es emitirlo solo con la garganta y con la boca serrada o mostrando los dientes cerrados)**

Po se asusto y tomo a su amigo y a las chicas de la mano- "vámonos de aquí!" –grito él

"espera po mi equipaje" –dijo Sergio siendo arrastrado por su amigo

"déjalo!" –dijo po

"se lo van a robar" –dijo Sergio

"que se lo roben!" –dijo po y se fueron de ahí y mono regreso con mantis

Baltasar se acerca- "mei ling" –la llamó

"QUE?" –grito aun enojada haciendo que él saltara del susto y se calma- "oh cariño que pasa?"

"solo vine a decir que te estamos esperando en la tarima, pero si no tienes ganas lo entiendo" –dijo él un poco asustado

"oh no tranquilo, vamos a terminar la tarima" –dijo mei ling y ambos fueron a terminar su trabajo

**-Con po, Sergio y las gemelas**

Po se detuvo frente a las escaleras.

"uh que cansado, creo que la perdimos" –dijo po

"eso te ganas por decirle así" –dijo Sergio

"fue sin querer" –dijo po

"ya vi y ella fue con Baltasar así que vallamos por mis maletas" –dijo Sergio

"vamos" –dijeron las gemelas

"vallan Uds. quiero hablar con po" –dijo song

"ok, ya los vemos" –dijo el pavo real y se fue con las chicas

"po me seguirías?" –pregunto son

"am, claro" –dijo po

Ambos se fueron al bosque de bambú pero no pasaron del ojo de tigresa quien sus celos la invadieron otra vez.

"aina ya regreso debo hacer algo" –dijo tigresa y se fue a seguirlos

**-En el bosque de bambú**

Po y song estaban caminando por el bosque y se detienen a una distancia alejada del valle.

"po hay algo que quiero decirte" –dijo song

"qué?" –pregunto po

Ninguno de los 2 sabía que tigresa estaba ahí escondida espiando.

Song abraza a po sorpresivamente- "te extrañe mucho, tanto tiempo sin verte" –dijo ella

"yo también te eché de menos" –dijo po correspondiendo el abrazo

Song soltó el abrazo y lo vio a los ojos- "cuando creí que lo único del mundo era robar llegaste tu y me mostraste que ser bueno es más importante, ayudar a los demás y no hacer espectáculos para robar, gracias" –dijo ella

"pues… no hay de que" –dijo po rascando su nuca

Ella se acerca lento y po se siente algo nervioso.

"tu cambiaste mi vida, por eso… me gustas" –dijo ella

"tú qué?" –pregunto po sorprendido

"ella qué?" –susurro tigresa igual de sorprendida y molesta

"que me gustas, más que un amigo" –ella lo abraza y lo besa y po con cara de "0.0"

Tigresa se sintió mal por eso, pero o sabía por qué? Y sin hacer o decir algo se fue de ahí… sin ver lo que pasó después.

Po rompe el beso y song se sorprende.

"escucha song eres una chica increíble y eso… pero a mi… a mí solo me gustas como amiga" –dijo po viendo el suelo

"qué?" –dijo ella un poco triste

"a mí me gusta alguien más" –dijo po

"… lo entiendo" –dijo song

"no estás molesta?" –pregunto po

"no, eres mi amigo y si eres feliz con ella está bien por mi" –dijo song- "y se puede saber quién es?"

"pueeessss…" –dijo po

"déjame adivinar es tigresa" –dijo ella mirándolo pícaramente

"como supiste?" –pregunto rojo por los nervios

"tu amiga víbora me lo dijo, quería saber si le eras leal y veo que si lo eres" –dijo song

"wow, pues si me gusta, pero no sé cómo decirle, me tomo tiempo lograr entablar amistad con ella y si le digo y me rechaza dejara de ser mi amiga" –dijo po deprimido con las orejas agachadas (se vería eso si no tuviera ese sombrero de paja)

"yo te ayudare" –dijo song

"como?" –pregunto po

"como yo pueda" –dijo song

"gracias, oye se que hallaras a alguien a quien darle tu corazón y te lo corresponda" –dijo po

"gracias, pero creo que deberíamos volver" –dijo song

Po y song regresaban al valle.

**-En el valle**

Tigresa regreso al valle con una mirada de tristeza y su amiga aina noto eso.

"tigresa que te sucede?" –pregunto aina

"nada, no me pasa nada tranquila" –dijo tigresa, vio el suceso y decidió guardarlo no quería que nadie supiera que se sentía mal sin saber porque se sentía mal

"bueno, está bien, ya casi acabamos de colocar los faroles" –dijo aina

"como vas con tu aguijón?" –pregunto tigresa

"me estoy recuperando, mañana estaré bien" –dijo la joven escorpión

Tigresa y aina luego de unos minutos acabaron de poner los faroles, mantis, peng y mono terminaron de cargar el confeti, Baltasar y mei ling terminaron la tarima, po y los otros terminaron de enviar el equipaje y fueron a comer algo al restaurante y grulla y víbora terminaron con los fuegos artificiales y también fueron al restaurante.

**-En el palacio**

Shifu después de disfrutar el postre de arroz se puso a meditar hasta que escucho la voz de zeng.

Maestro shifu aquí hay… AU –grito zeng y se estrelló con la puerta del salón

"zeng no deberías golpearte así con el ala fracturada te la fracturarás más" –dijo shifu levantando a zeng

"lo se maestro, aquí hay un sujeto con información de kwan el fenómeno" –dijo zeng limpiando el polvo de su ropa

"qué? Dile que pase!" –ordeno shifu

Zeng salió del salón y regreso con el cerdo que estaba con kwan.

"buenas tardes maestro shifu" –dijo el cerdo

"buenas tardes, tiene información sobre kwan?" –pregunto shifu

"así es maestro, envió a su equipo a invadir diferentes lugares de china y si no los detenemos será un caos" –dijo el cerdo siguiendo el plan del dragón de komodo

"_equipo? De seguro liberó a todos los prisioneros de los cristales cárcel y al demonio del puño mongol, debo hacer algo_" –pensó shifu- "dónde están?"

"escribí en tarjetas donde estaba cada 1" –dijo dándole a shifu las tarjetas

Shifu vio las tarjetas y dedujo que eran solo algunos de todos, eran 5 de los 7 que liberó kwan y con zun-lock muerto dedujo que 1 de los cristales no fue roto y se alivió un poco.

"gracias señor, yo se lo haré saber a los furiosos y al guerrero dragón" –dijo shifu- "Uds. Regrese a su casa y déjele esto a los profesionales"

El cerdo hizo una reverencia y se fue, al salir del palacio hizo una cara que notaba arrepentimiento y se fue.

**-En el restaurante**

Grulla y víbora estaban compartiendo un tazón grande de fideos, Sergio y la gemela estaban compartiendo sus labios otra vez, song y la otra gemela estaban hablando con el sr. ping respecto al trabajo.

"créame sr. ping no se arrepentirá" –dijo song

"podrán atraer más clientes?" –pregunto el sr. ping

"atrajimos mucha gente la 1ra vez que vinimos y cree que no podremos?" –dijo la gemela (bueno para no decir "gemelas" les pondré nombres, la que está besando a Sergio se llama yī wá y la que está con song se llama duō lì)

"pues considérense contratadas, mañana inician" –dijo el viejo ganso

"gracias" –dijeron las 2 leopardos, hicieron una reverencia y se fueron

**-Cayendo la noche**

Nuestros héroes y las bailarinas regresaban al palacio cuando ven a shifu en la entrada con mirada de enojo y a la vez de preocupación.

"maestro, que hace aquí tan tarde?" –pregunto tigresa

"alumnos les voy a encargar hasta ahora la más difícil misión que hayan hecho" –dijo el panda rojo

"de que se trata?" –pregunto po

"kwan no solo liberó a zun-lock, libero a bai-luo "el gorila de los puños de acero", a jia li "la coneja sombría", a lin "la antílope de la cornamenta estática", a fenghuang y a chong-yee el hechicero misterioso" –dijo shifu

"5 de los 7 prisioneros, menos zun-lock que fue derrotado" –dijo grulla

"están en diferentes lugares de china causando un caos a su paso, los mandare a buscar a cada 1, pero deberán separarse" –dijo shifu- "po, peng y tigresa, como son los más fuertes irán por bai-luo" –dijo y hacen una reverencia- "grulla y Baltasar, por ser los únicos que vuelan irán por fenghuang" –los 2 primos hacen lo mismo- "mantis y aina, por ser los más sigilosos y rápidos irán por jia li" –ambos insectos hacen lo mismo y aina se pone feliz, estaría a solas con mantis- "víbora y mei ling irán por lin por la velocidad de mei ling y porque las escamas de las serpientes son a prueba de estática" –ambas amigas hacen lo mismo- "y por último Sergio y mono irán por chong-yee por que las cuchillas ocultas de mono pueden generar ataques de viento y el cañón de sergio ni él podria evadirlo" –los restantes hacen lo mismo

"oiga maestro y si ayudamos?" –pregunto song

"no, no puedo involucrar civiles" –dijo shifu

"somos civiles, pero no somos inofensivas" –dijo son- "hace poco conseguimos unas perlas, una roja, una azul celeste y otra amarilla"

Song y las gemelas mostraron dichas perlas, song tenía la roja, yī wá la azul celeste y duō lì la amarilla.

"las perlas de los 3 maestros elementales" –dijo shifu sorprendido- "donde las sacaron?"

"nos las dio un hombre a cambio de haber sido el espectáculo en la boda de su hermana" –dijo song- "e inventamos unas técnicas, yo que Uds. me haría a un lado"

Los guerreros hicieron caso, las damas colocaron las perlas en sus sombrillas y apuntan al cielo.

"yo inicio" –dijo song- "a esta técnica la bautice como "serpiente de fuego"" –dijo y disparó una ráfaga de fuego del hueco de su sombrilla (donde disparaban dardos en el cap "las damas de las sombras") que tomo la forma de una serpiente y explota en el cielo, los guerreros se sorprendieron- "no han visto nada, esta la bautice como "9 cabezas de dragón"" –dijo y ensarto la punta de la sombrilla en el suelo, soplo de la punta del mango y 9 líneas de juego salieron del suelo y se elevaron tomando la forma de dragones chinos y se elevaron al cielo y explotaron dando un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, los guerreros se sorprendieron aun más

Song le cedió su lugar a yī wá.

"esta técnica la bautice como "dragón de hielo"" –dijo e hizo lo mismo que song cuando hizo la serpiente de fuego, solo que la ráfaga de hielo toma forma de un dragón chino- "y esta la llamo "espadas invernales"" –dijo y alzo su sombrilla y del suelo salen 10 espadas hechas de hielo y apunta enfrente a un ángulo de 30º y las espadas salen disparadas a donde apuntó, los guerreros se volvieron a sorprender

Yī wá le cedió su lugar a duō lì.

"esta técnica la bautice como "rayo solar"" –dijo e hizo lo mismo que song con "serpiente de fuego" y yī wá con "dragón de hielo" solo que esta no tomo forma- "y esta la llamo "lluvia de lumiflechas"" –dijo e hizo lo mismo que yī wá con espadas invernales solo que salieron 10 flechas hechas de luz

"wow, eso fue increíble, de acuerdo, pueden ir, pero no pueden estudiar aquí ya tengo muchos alumnos" –dijo shifu

"eso no importa, sabemos el kung fu necesario para defendernos" –dijo song

"solo se los advierto, estos enemigos son letales y muy peligrosos, podrán con esta carga?" –pregunto shifu

"ya veremos" –dijeron song y las gemelas en coro

"bien, song y una de las gemelas irán con mono y sergio y la otra irá con víbora y mei ling" –dijo shifu- "mañana temprano parten, ahí les diré donde está cada 1"

Los guerreros y las damas hicieron una reverencia y se fueron a sus dormitorios a dormir.

**-En la habitación de tigresa**

Tigresa aun estaba inconsolable por haber visto al panda que no sabe que ama besarse con alguien que no fuera ella, pero su terquedad de no entender el amor la hacía dudar de por qué? Estaba así.

"_por qué estoy así? algo en mi está fallando, pero por qué me importa esto? Lo que debería importarme es que kwan está libre y me ha causado mucho sufrimiento desde ese día que no me atreví a matarlo, si lo hubiera hecho antes no estaría pasando por esto_" –pensó ella con señales de ira- "_kwan, malvado monstruo, tu eres el causante de mis pesadillas, es oficial, me levantaré de esta cama y te buscare y cuando lo haga… TE MATARE_"

Tigresa de un salto se levantó de su cama, busco en su cómoda (mueble con cajones) una hoja y una pluma, la entintó y escribió "_ya me decidí, ire por kwan y no volveré hasta matarlo, no intenten buscarme, esto es algo personal. Atte. Tigresa_"

Dejo la carta sobre su cama, empacó sus cosas y salió de los pasillos.

**-En el salón de los guerreros**

Shifu se encontraba meditando.

"paz interior, paz interior, paz int…" –se detuvo al oír un ruido, se levantó y siguió la fuente del ruido y vio a tigresa saliendo del palacio, eso lo alarmó y la siguió, llegando a un punto (el mismo donde shifu detuvo a po cuando este estaba huyendo cuando supo que debía enfrentar a tai lung en la película) tigresa se detiene.

"sé que me está siguiendo maestro" –dijo tigresa

Shifu salió de su escondite y tigresa se da vuelta quedando frente a su maestro y padre.

"que hace aquí?" –pregunto con su tono frío de siempre

"lo mismo te pregunto" –pregunto serio el panda rojo

"pues yo… no voy a mentir, me iré en busca de kwan" –dijo tigresa

"qué?!" –grito shifu- "tigresa no puedes, kwan es peligroso"

"tan peligroso que lo derrote cuando era niña" –dijo tigresa

"solo le volaste un brazo, de no haber sido por Oogway él te habría matado" –dijo shifu

"maestro ya me decidí no intente detenerme" –dijo tigresa dándose la vuelta y empezando a avanzar

"tigresa regresa por favor" –dijo shifu y viendo que se iba tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas- "tigresa por favor regresa, no te lo digo como tu maestro te lo digo… como tu padre"

Tigresa se detuvo en seco, el tan solo oír esa palabra algo dentro de ella se lleno de un calor de alegría pero a la vez de una ira incontrolable, pero por suerte ella lo puede controlar. Puso una cara que denotaba ira y regreso con shifu poniéndose a 2cm de él.

"mi padre? Mi padre?!" –grito ella enojada- "después de cómo me trato, después de cómo me gritaba, correría y castigaba, después de nunca decirme "bien hecho tigresa", SE ATREVE A DECIRME QUE ES MI PADRE?" –grito ella soltando lagrimas

Shifu se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y recordó lo que le dijo el sr. ping "_discúlpese, nunca es tarde para arrepentirse y pedir perdón, quizá ella lo perdone y abriría sus emociones otra vez_,_ tenga fe, tome el valor y discúlpese con su hija_" y shifo obedece.

Shifu suspira- "escucha tigresa" –dijo y se subió e el personal de Oogway para estar a su altura- "siento mucho hacerte pasar por todo eso"

"maestro, cree que con un "lo siento" cambiará algo?" –dijo ella enojada y empezando a llorar- "no tiene idea de lo que pase"

"tigresa creo que si se lo que pasaste, tu solo te sentías frustrada y lo siento" –dijo shifu mirando al suelo

"solo frustrada? No tiene ni idea!" –grito ella entre sollozos- "paso cada día de su infancia y adolescencia esperando a que su padre le diga que estaba orgulloso, que mostrara al menos una sonrisa o que al menos dijera que lo hacía bien o que al menos lo llamara hijo?! Paso todos los días pensando que su padre no lo quiere?! Lloro cada noche de su infancia porque cada que lo intentara siempre lo castigaban o corregían sin siquiera ni la más pequeña muestra de afecto o cariño o consolación de parte de su padre?!... Ud. No sabe lo que pase, Oogway siempre era el que me consolaba o felicitaba, pero eso no era suficiente para mi, él no era mi padre!"

Shifu oía todo lo que decía su dolida hija sintiéndose peor con cada cosa que decía y tenía la mirada al suelo, cuando alzo la mirada vio a tigresa llorando con los ojos tapados con su mano. A él le destrozaba ver esa escena quería hacer sentir bien a su hija y solo empeoró las cosas. No lo aguanto más y aprovechando la corta distancia y sin importarle lo que dijera tigresa la abrazó. Eso la sorprendió, su padre la estaba abrazando, ella planeaba quitarlo de encima y decirle más cosas, pero se rindió y solo recargó su cabeza en el hombro de shifu y siguió llorando mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

"escucha tigresa, sé que te hice sentir mal y lo siento, pero no eras la única que sufría, crees que no me sentía mal por decir y hacer todo eso? Pues sí, si me sentía mal, eras mi pequeña y nunca te mostré afecto alguno, pero temía que con eso se corrompiera tu mente y terminaras como tai lung o peor… como kwan, a ambos les mostré afecto, a kwan porque era un buen alumno y a tai lung porque era mi hijo, pero ambos terminaron corrompidos, tai lung murió por eso y ahora estamos enfrentándonos con kwan" –dijo shifu soltando lagrimas- "sé lo que te decía pero dentro de mi te decía lo mucho que progresabas en tu entrenamiento, aunque no te lo probaba estaba orgulloso de ti, mejorabas cada día y me alegraba que lograras entablar amistad con los chicos"

"enserio?" –pregunto ella viéndolo a los ojos aun llorando y sin soltar el abrazo

"si, yo te quise, te quiero y siempre te querré hija" –dijo shifu

"y yo a ti… padre" –dijo tigresa con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad

"eso quiere decir que me perdonas?" –pregunto shifu

Tigresa asiente- "estas perdonado" –dijo ella

Ambos se volvieron a abrazar llorando de alegría, tanto tigresa como shifu recuperaron el cariño del otro. Lo que no sabían es que en una parte del techo del lugar (donde tigresa espiaba a shifu y po cuando este le dijo a shifu por qué se quedó? sabiendo que shifu quería deshacerse de él) ciertos guerreros metiches que habían visto a tigresa irse vieron todo.

"no les parece la más tierna escena que hayan visto?" –pregunto po

"sin duda alguna" –dijo mono

"esperen si shifu es padre de tigresa y el tío tai lung, eso quiere decir que ellos son hermanastros y eso quiere decir…" –iba a decir peng pero lo interrumpen

"que tigresa es tu tía" –dijo grulla

"esa no me la esperé" –dijo peng sorprendido

"creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos" –dijo mei ling

"concuerdo con ella vámonos" –dijo Baltasar

Los guerreros se fueron dejando solos a shifu y tigresa.

"tigresa no te vayas, no quiero que nada te pase y más ahora que correspondiste mi disculpa" –dijo shifu

Tigresa suspira- "de acuerdo padre, no me iré" –dijo y ambos regresaron al palacio

Pero ni shifu ni tigresa ni los metiches sabían es que había alguien más espiando entre los arboles de bambú, era un dragón de komodo con una prótesis en vez de brazo izquierdo con un rostro y mirada que daban terror hasta al más valiente.

"oh que cuadro tan hermoso, padre e hija se reconcilian" –dijo kwan con una mirada falsa de compasión- "sería alguien como yo capaz de tomar ventaja de esto en el futuro? Claro que si" –dijo eso último con su aterradora voz grave para luego soltar una risa malvada

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que pasara después?**

**Podrán nuestros héroes detener a los secuaces de kwan?**

**Podrá tigresa soportar lo que vio en el bosque de bambú?**

**Podrá song ayudar a po a declarársele a tigresa?**

**Avanzarán las cosas con Sergio y yī wá?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	12. Capítulo 11: viaje en tren (P, T y P)

**cContestando reviews;**

**Guest. **Gracias y CONTESTA QUE SE TE ENTIENDA POR FAVOR.

**Miguel el romantico je. **Eso pasará no te azotes.

**Lizz jiao. **Si terminara mal depende de lo que pase en el futuro, kwan se volverá poderoso, tendrás que saberlo por ti misma.

**KastorOFC. **Si hablas por lo de los frenos, si, él sufrió, ya te agregue a face.

**Maestra víbora. **Sí, creo que me pase con eso de barril sin fondo, pero si divirtió, batalle buscando una forma para reconciliar a shifu con tigresa, pero con ayuda la encontré.

**LordSSV. **Aquí tienes el cap.

**Dsjin.** Si no me equivoco eres lightresurection, por qué te cambiaste el nombre? Faltan más cosas además de tigresa y po, falta saber que será de Sergio y yī wá, falta que mei ling le diga a Baltasar que será padre, y otras cosas.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: **viaje en tren (po, tigresa y peng)

**(N/A: Una vez les digo que las noches en los trenes, las visitas en los lugares mencionados y las batallas con los secuaces de kwan ocurrirán al mismo tiempo, pero serán caps. diferentes conectados entre sí (con conectados entre sí me refiero a que son historias diferentes que ocurrieron en el mismo momento) hasta el momento que regresan al valle) **

**(N/A: Debí decir esto en el cap. 10, reescribí el cap. "el escape del dragón" y le agregue más contenido para los que quieran leerlo otra vez)**

**(N/A: Decidí poner más comedia en sergio y puse que a veces (dije a veces) habla como el derbez y su voz suena a la de él, pero no se engañen sergio tiene 24 años de edad)**

**(N/A: También decidí poner adelantos de mis caps. próximos para impacientarlos, serán narrados por los personajes y yo narraré el nombre del proximo cap.)**

***4 días para el festival***

Ya era de mañana en china, nuestros héroes se encontraban en la estación de trenes para viajar a los lugares mencionados y enfrentar a los secuaces de kwan, yī wá irá con Sergio, mono y song y duō lì irá con víbora y mei ling.

"bueno aquí tomamos caminos separados" –dijo po

"po eso se dice cuando un equipo se separa para siempre, solo iremos a enfrentar a los guerreros de kwan y volveremos" –dijo grulla

"lo sé, pero y si tardamos y si llegamos después del festival?" –pregunto po

"si lo hacen bien regresaran mucho antes" –dijo shifu- "tengan suerte"

"si maestro" –dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia

De repente aparecen el sr. ping con una mochila (como la que le dio a po en kung fu panda 2) y 2 pavo reales de edad como de 50 un macho y una hembra.

"po, Sergio, esperen por favor" –dijo el sr. ping

Papá que haces aquí?" –pregunto po

"ten po te empaque comida para el viaje, polvo para té, tu ropa y también tus figuras de acción" –dijo su padre y todos se burlaron

"jajaja, eso no es mío quien sabe de donde las saco" –dijo po avergonzado

"jajajajaja, no me digas que aun juegas con esto" –dijo Sergio tomando la figura de mono- "saben él las hizo a mano"

"Sergio si no quieres una cara deformada deja de molestarme" –dijo po amenazando a su amigo

"ta weno no te azotes" –dijo su amigo mexicano dándole el muñeco de mono

"sergio" –lo llamaron los pavo reales

"mamá, papá que hacen aquí?" –pregunto Sergio

"veníamos a desearte suerte hijo, no todos los días te vuelves un guerrero de kung fu" –dijo su padre- "creces tan rápido, parece que fue ayer cuando eras niño y siempre te ibas a dormir con nosotros porque creías ver a bogeyman (se pronuncia buguiman (el coco o el hombre del costal como quieran decirle))"

Los jóvenes guerreros se rieron del pavo real quien se sintió avergonzado.

"PAPA" –dijo Sergio avergonzado

"ay Horacio mira como lo dejaste" –dijo la madre de Sergio

"bueno Juana es verdad él lo hacía" –dijo Horacio el padre

"papá eso era antes ya soy otro" –dijo Sergio

Yī wá aparece junto a Sergio.

"tus padres son tiernos" –dijo ella

"hijo quien es ella?" –pregunto Juana

"oh ella es yī wá, mi no… mi amiga es mi…" –dijo Sergio

"soy su novia" –lo interrumpe la joven leopardo y Sergio se pone rojo por el hecho de que ella respondiera por él y dijera la palabra "novia"

"qué? Llevas apenas 2 días aquí en el valle y ya tienes novia?" –pregunto su madre indignada

"mamá hace años que no debería importarte si tengo novia, solo deberías sentirte bien por mi" –dijo Sergio

"él tiene razón" –lo defiende su padre

"de acuerdo, te felicito entonces por tu relación… algo repentina" –dijo Juana

"bueno bueno, ya nos despedimos de nuestros hijos, creo que ya deben irse, suerte po" –dijo el sr. ping

"gracias pa" –dijo po

Cada guerrero subió a su tren.

"tigresa" –la detuvo shifu- "ten cuidado"

"si… padre" –dijo ella y subió al tren con po y peng

Los trenes partieron llevando a cada guerrero a su destino.

**-En la guarida de kwan**

Temutai estaba pensando en un plan y se le ocurre algo.

"amo kwan si me da el permiso podría enviar a mi ejercito por los furiosos y el guerrero dragón" –dijo temutai- "si van en ten a sus destinos podría enviar a 5 guerreros por tren (5 en un tren, 5 en otro y así)"

"y por qué?" –pregunto kwan

"para emboscarlos" –dijo temutai

"y podrán con ellos?" –pregunto kwan

"bueno… mis guerreros nunca pudieron con ellos, pero podrían cansarlos" –dijo temutai

"mmm… ese es un buen punto, de acuerdo" –dijo kwan y con su poder oscuro envió a unos cuantos quidan a la estación del valle de la paz

**-En el tren de po, tigresa y peng**

Una venada estaba guiando a nuestros 3 héroes a sus habitaciones.

"tendrán su hora de comer a las 3:00PM, lo sabrán cuando oigan 2 campanadas y la cena a las 10:00PM también oirán 2 campanadas y duermen cuando quieran, las duchas están en el vagón que le sigue a este, los baños están en el que va antes de este y aquí están las habitaciones, por desgracia tenemos muchos pasajeros, así que los 3 dormirán en la misma habitación, acogedora pero con una litera de 2 camas" –dijo mostrándoles la habitación- "no creo que sea problema para la pareja"

Po y tigresa se sonrojaron tanto que ni tigresa lo ocultaba.

"no somos pareja" –dijeron los 2 en coro

"_claro que no, po es pareja de song_" –pensó con pruebas de celos y enojo, pero a la vez tristeza, pero como siempre no sabe por qué?

"lo siento no quise incomodarlos" –dijo la venada

"no importa, nos la quedamos" –dijo peng

"de acuerdo cuenten conmigo" –dijo frotando sus pezuñas frente a ellos

Los 3 ven eso y po capta la indirecta- "ah claro por supuesto" –dijo y saco unas monedas de su pantalón y se las da

"si necesitan algo solo háblenme" –dijo la venada haciendo una reverencia y yéndose

"bien como nos acomodaremos?" –pregunto po

"yo pido la de arriba" –dijo peng saltando a la cama de arriba- "ay acomódense en la de abajo"

Tigresa y po se pusieron más nerviosos.

"oye peng si crees que…" –iba a decir tigresa enojada pero po la interrumpe

"oye tigresa relájate, tu duerme en la cama y yo me acomodo en el piso" –dijo po

"pero po…" –dijo ella pero fue interrumpida de nuevo

"calma, en la casa de mi padre dormía más en el suelo de lo que crees" –dijo po

Tigresa suspira- "de acuerdo" –dijo tigresa

"bueno, yo iré a ducharme" –dijo po- "desde hace antier que no lo hago" –dijo tomando ropa de su maleta y saliendo de la habitación

"yo iré a los baños, debo revisarme los frenos" –dijo peng saliendo de la habitación

Tigresa se queda sola, se acuesta en la cama que le tocó pensando.

"_por qué me siento mal de haber visto a po y a song juntos? Que es este sentimiento que me recorre de querer quitárselo a song? Mei ling dijo que la respuesta estaba en mi corazón, no entendí lo que dijo, debí pedirle que me lo explicara, por qué no lo hice?_" –pensó tigresa

**-En las duchas**

Po se encontraba en la ducha, parado ahí sin hacer nada mientras el agua caía sobre él pensando.

"_debo decirle a tigresa lo que siento, mientras más me lo guardo más me matan las ganas de ir con ella a decirle "tigresa yo te amo", pero y si me rechaza? y si se ríe de mi? Si no me vuelve a hablar? Ach po, tienes un gran problema, te enamoraste de la miembra más fuerte, dura y "radical" de los furiosos, eso no es malo, pero si lo sería si no te corresponde_" –pensó po

**-En los baños**

Peng se encontraba lavándose los dientes y revisando y limpiando sus frenos pensando.

"_malditos frenos y lo peor es que tengo que esperar 2 años para que me los quiten, pero cambiando de tema, estoy 100% seguro de que mi amigo po y mi… tía tigresa se gustan, estoy seguro, vaya aun no se me ha pasado lo de que tigresa es mi tía, hazlo rápido, porque aprovechare este viaje que somos solo los 3 para juntarlos, eso hace un buen amigo y… sobrino, wow tampoco se me pasa eso_" –pensó peng

**-10min después**

Po terminó de ducharse y peng de limpiar su boca y tigresa seguía en su cama.

"ya llegue" –dijo peng

"yo también" –dijo po que se había puesto otra ropa, una camisa igual a la otra solo que verde y en la parte izquierda superior tenía un bordado de mono, tigresa, grulla, mantis y víbora en sus poses normales y un pantalón café que también le llegaba a los tobillos pero usaba el mismo sombrero y zapatos

"oye te cambiaste de ropa" –dijo peng

"si, no creas que el pantalón negro y la camisa amarilla son la única ropa que tengo" –dijo po

"y que paso con tu look (estilo) de antes? El pantalón corto hecho de tela cocida y las sandalias?" –pregunto peng

"bueno, pensé que si iba a cambiar mi físico, por qué no cambiar mi guarda ropa?" –dijo po- "y lo hice"

"bueno ya que po termino de ducharse ahora iré yo" –dijo tigresa levantándose de la cama, sacando ropa de su maleta y yéndose

"oye po que tan cruel crees que sea ese bai-luo?" –pregunto peng

"debe serlo mucho como para encerrarlo en un cristal cárcel" –dijo po

"si, pero lo venceremos" –dijo peng

Luego de unos minutos en lo que po y peng estaban hablando aparece tigresa con otra ropa, una camisa purpura con mangas holgadas que le llagan a los hombros (como la que usaba en el sueño de po en la 1ra película) con bordados de bambú y un pantalón gris pero los mismos zapatos.

"aquí estoy" –dijo ella

"tía tigresa tu también te cambiaste de ropa" –dijo peng

"me dijiste tía?" –pregunto tigresa

"si, tu y el tío tai lung son hijos de shifu lo que los hace hermanastros" –dijo peng

"eso es cierto, pero no me digas así" –dijo tigresa con el tono frio que siempre usa

"de acuerdo" –dijo peng

"te ves bien" –dijo po

"qué?" –pregunto tigresa creyendo oír lo que oyó

"que te ves bien" –dijo po sonrojado

"pues, gracias" –dijo ella también sonrojada- "_por qué me pongo así? Solo me dijo que me veo bien_"

"oigan y siempre a donde vamos?" –pregunto peng

"pues según la tarjeta que nos dio shifu, bai-luo está en la Cd. prohibida en Pekín" –dijo tigresa

"que es la Cd. prohibida?" –pregunto peng

"fue el palacio imperial chino desde la dinastía ming hasta el final de la dinastía qing. Se encuentra en el centro de Pekín" –dijo po

De pronto oyen 2 campanadas que significa…

"es hora de comer" –dijo po

Los 3 guerreros fueron al vagón comedor a comer algo, fueron atendidos por un zorro.

"buenos días jóvenes les gustaría ordenar?" –pregunto el zorro camarero

"… pues bien, pero eso de ordenar debería hacerlo Ud. no yo que soy el pasajero" –dijo po y pone los platos, vasos, cubiertos y lo demás frente a él, peng y tigresa- "ya está, perfectamente ordenado, ya podemos pedir de comer?"

"si gusta" –dijo el camarero con cara de "¬¬"

"haber quiero unos panes de frijol porfa" –dijo po

"ay po lo que hiciste antes fue una tontería (lo de ordenar la mesa), el sr. creerá que somos ignorantes" –dijo peng

"claro que no, quiere ordenar? Digo, quiere pedir algo?" –pregunto el camarero

"yo voy a querer chop suey" –dijo peng

"y Ud. señorita?" –pregunto el zorro

"yo voy a querer tofú" –dijo tigresa

"entendido solo esperen y traeré su comida" –dijo y se va

"hay que planear nuestra estrategia no podemos ir solo así y enfrentar a bai-luo de seguro nos espera con una tropa" –dijo tigresa

"hay que ir en sigilo y llegar con él" –dijo po

"po el tiempo que llevamos contigo nos hace saber que el sigilo no es lo tuyo, recuerdas gongmen?" –pregunto tigresa

"ay bueno, no era 1 de mis mejores días" –dijo po

"oigan que tal si nos disfrazamos?" –pregunto peng

"disfrazarnos? No se no suele funcionar un disfraz" –dijo po

"él tiene razón necesitamos una mejor estrategia, más elaborada" –dijo tigresa

Llega el camarero con la orden de cada 1.

"disfruten" –dijo y se va

Los 3 empiezan a comer.

"por lo que oí hay una academia ninja en la Cd. prohibida" –dijo peng

"así es, son entrenados por el maestro kǎ luò" –dijo po- "él es algo estricto, pero supongo que nos dejara inspeccionar el lugar para ver si bai-luo está ahí"

"bueno eso es algo por ahora" –dijo tigresa

**-Ya en la noche**

Po, tigresa y peng se preparaban para dormir, el sr. ping le empacó una sabana a po y la saco para dormir.

"buenas noches jóvenes maestros" –dijo la venada que los atendió antes- "mañana arribamos en pekín"

"gracias" –dijo tigresa

La venada se fue y nuestros héroes ya se acomodaron.

"buenas noches" –dijo po

"buenas noches po" –dijeron peng y tigresa en coro

**-1hr después**

Pasando una hora los únicos que dormían eran po y peng, tigresa solo estaba acostada pensando.

"_debo meditar las cosas_" –pensó ella, se levanta de la cama y por accidente le pisa la mano a po, pero no despierta ni se queja, ella suspira de alivio y retoma su camino, camina hasta la salida del cuarto, y sigue avanzando por los vagones hasta que llega al último vagón y sale quedando en el pequeño espacio fuera del último vagón (ese pequeño cuadro techado al final del último vagón que tiene pasamanos donde puedes ver al tren avanzar, solo la parte trasera, ay no sé cómo explicarlo es lo mejor que pude explicar ay si entienden que bien, si no, pues no), se recarga en el pasamanos- "_hay tantas cosas que invaden mi mente ahora mismo, me siento feliz porque ahora sé que mi padre siempre me quiso, me siento mal porque kwan está causando problemas y no puedo hacer nada ahora, pero más que nada, me siento confundida y frustrada por este sentimiento encontrado por po_" –seguía pensando ella y luego le cae una gota a la cabeza, mira arriba y ve que el espacio techado de esa área estaba goteando, lo piensa por un momento, se quita del pasamanos, cierra los ojos, suelta un suspiro, hace el medio circulo con su pierna, los movimientos circulares con los brazos, al momento en que la gota cae ella alza el brazo, pero el recordar a kwan y a song su paz se esfuma y la gota revienta al momento de hacer contacto con tigresa- "AY, es imposible!" –djo enojada

"nada es imposible joven guerrera" –dijo una voz que tigresa conocía desde su infancia

"quien anda ahí?" –pregunto tigresa en pose de lucha

De pronto un montón de pétalos rosados vuelan a su alrededor y se separan de ella poniéndose a su lado tomando la forma de una vieja tortuga.

"hola tigresa" –dijo la tortuga

"maestro Oogway?" –pregunto ella sorprendida- "es Ud. o me volví loca?"

"soy yo" –dijo él- "y veo que tienes un problema"

"si maestro, verá es un problema con kwan el fenómeno" –dijo tigresa

Oogway suspira- "kwan, nunca pensé que él traería más problemas" –dijo- "desde el momento que puso un pie en el palacio vi ira y oscuridad dentro de él, por eso lo entrené, para darle pensamientos pacíficos, llenarlo de compasión, confianza, disciplina, valor y paciencia (esos son los secretos que aprendieron los 5 en el corto "los secretos de los 5 furiosos"), pero nunca pensé que solo lo estaba haciendo más fuerte para el momento que hiciera este tipo de locuras"

"maestro no fue su culpa" –dijo tigresa

"si lo fue, cometí el error de intentar apaciguarlo, de creer en él" –dijo Oogway

"maestro no cometió un error estuvo bien que creyera, es culpa de él por dejarse llevar por los celos por tai lung" –dijo tigresa

"dejemos eso a un lado, no creo que kwan sea tu único problema" –dijo Oogway- "siento en ti que hay otra cosa"

Tigresa sabía que hablaba por sus sentimientos encontrados por po, pensaba en mentirle, pero a Oogway no se le engaña con facilidad.

"pues sí, verá es que últimamente me he sentido muy rara desde gongmen y es solo cuando estoy con po" –dijo tigresa- "es algo así como un sentimiento"

"ya veo y qué tipo de sentimiento es ese?" –pregunto Oogway ya sabiendo que era amor

"pues no sé, nunca me había sentido así, cuando estoy con él me siento nerviosa, vulnerable, pero a la vez me siento bien" –dijo tigresa

"ah ya veo" –dijo Oogway- "y dime una cosa, te gusta ese sentimiento o no?"

"pues siéndole sincera si y no, no porque no se qué sentimiento es y eso me frustra, y si porque se siente bien este sentimiento" –dijo tigresa- "Ud. sabe que es?"

"solo te diré joven guerrera, que la respuesta de ese sentimiento lo encontraras justo aquí" –dijo Oogway señalando su corazón (el de ella) son su dedo (el de él)

Tigresa ríe con la boca cerrada- "que irónico eso mismo es justo lo que dijo mei ling" –dijo

"pero también he notado otro sentimiento" –dijo Oogway

"pues, ayer vi a song decirle a po que le gusta y se besaron, no sé por qué? Pero me sentí enojada y a la vez mal" –dijo tigresa

"bueno, eso era lo que pensé, pero de seguro solo exageras con eso, estoy seguro de que lo que viste no es lo que crees que viste" –dijo Oogway

"a que se refiere?" –pregunto tigresa

"no puedo darte las respuestas siempre tigresa, a veces debes buscarlas por ti misma" –dijo desvaneciéndose en pétalos

Tigresa vuelve a recargarse en el pasamanos.

"tigresa?" –pregunto una voz, tigresa voltea en pose de lucha pero se calma al ver que es po

"po, que haces aquí?" –pregunto tigresa

"creíste que no me despertaría después de que me pisaste la mano?" –pregunta el panda

"ah sí, lo siento" –dijo tigresa apenada

"no tranquila fue un accidente eso quiero creer" –dijo po

"si lo fue" –dijo tigresa y recuerda lo que dijo Oogway "_lo que viste no es lo que crees que viste_" y decide hablar con nervios- "po"

"si?" –contesta él

"fíjate que te vi con song ayer en el bosque de bambú" –dijo tigresa

"ah sí?" –pregunto po nervioso al 400% de pensar de que haya oído que él le gusta ella

"si, pero no vi todo, solo vi hasta donde song se te declara y te besa" –dijo ella

"oh y después de eso no viste nada más?" –pregunta po

"no" –dijo ella y po suspira de alivio- "escucha po, como amiga debo apoyarte con eso de que te gusta song y…"

"no me gusta song" –dijo po interrumpiéndola- "solo como amiga"

"qué? Pero yo…" –iba a decir tigresa pero la interrumpen

"mira lo que viste no es lo que crees que viste" –dijo po y tigresa pone cara de "¬¬" porque eso mismo dijo Oogway- "a mí me gusta… alguien más, víbora le dijo eso a song y ella estaba probando si yo le era fiel a la chica"

"entonces ella no te gusta?" –pregunta tigresa

"solo como amiga" –dijo po

"entonces quien es la chica" –pregunta tigresa con rastros no notorios de celos

"amm, no te puedo decir" –dijo po

"es ming?" –pregunto tigresa (ming es la hija del súper intendente woo (woo aparece en la serie en el cap. "la espalda de shifu") y aparece en la serie en el cap. "el admirador secreto")

"no, no es ming, ella tampoco me gusta, es mono el que siente algo por ella" –dijo po

"entonces quien?" –volvió a preguntar la felina

"es que… no te puedo decir" –dijo po nervioso

"no confías en mi? juro que no le digo a nadie" –dijo tigresa

"si confió en ti, es que enserio no te puedo decir" –dijo po

"oh vamos dime no estés nervioso… ni que fuera yo la chica" –dijo tigresa

Po se pone nervioso al 1000%- "puuueeeeessssss…" –paro de hablar al ver que en la sombra del techo del tren había una sombra moviéndose- "tigresa creo que alguien nos vigila, mira esa sombra" –dijo en susurro **(N/A: Esa conversación de quien le gusta es casi la misma que tuve con meowlody cuando me pregunto si alguien me gustaba, claro antes de ser novios)**

Tigresa hace caso y ve una sombra moviéndose.

"definitivamente alguien nos vigila" –dijo tigresa en susurro

Tigresa lenta y silenciosamente se para en el pasamanos y pone sus manos en el espacio techado y de un rápido impulso salta sobre el techo haciendo una patada con ambos pies juntos y golpea a alguien y ve que era un quidan. Po se sube al techo.

"que paso?" –pregunto po

"era un quidan" –dijo tigresa- "algo me dice que kwan no es el único que quiere acabar con nosotros"

"ya veo temutai debió enviarlo a emboscarnos" –dijo po

"si, pero lo sorprendimos" –dijo tigresa

"creen que estoy solo?" –dijo el quidan y otros 4 aparecen- "acabemos con ellos"

Y así los 2 maestros y los 5 guerreros quidan se pusieron a pelear en el techo del vagón concentrados en 2 cosas: 1. No dejarse perder por los 5 guerreros quidan. 2. Mantenerse firmes porque con el tren corriendo necesitaban mantenerse firmes y no caer con el movimiento rápido de este, po saca sus sables y tigresa se pone sus garras postizas y los quidan sacan sus hachas e inicia la lucha, mientras peleaban avanzaban o retrocedían por los vagones, 2 iban por po y los otros 3 por tigresa, tigresa de un arañazo le quita su hach lo toma de los cuernos y lo lanza a los otros 2, los 2 atacan a po con sus hachas, pero él las detiene con sus espadas y de un fuerte empuje po los desarma, guarda sus sables, los toma de la nuca, los choca y los lanza, pero ellos aprovechando el movimiento del tren corren hacia po y lo cornean haciendo que él pierda el equilibrio y quede colgado de una ventana.

"PO" –grita tigresa preocupada, pero eso la distrae y los quidan la atrapan

Po estaba colgado del vagón y un quidan queriendo molestar le pisa una mano y po ahora queda colgado de una.

"miren, al bárbaro guerrero dragón, el dilema en el que está" –se burlo un quidan

Po deja de verlos y ve la ventana y ve a peng durmiendo, curiosamente habían quedado en el vagón donde dormían y curiosamente po termino colgado frente a su habitación. Sin perder tiempo golpetea la ventana mientras le hablaba a peng mientras los un quidan pone su pie sobre la mano en la que po se colgaba y la iba deslizando queriendo soltar a po del vagón, él desesperado saca un sable y con el mango golpea la ventana con todas sus fuerzas causando que se rompiera un pedazo dejando un hoyo del tamaño de un melón y peng despierta de golpe y ve a su amigo.

"PO?" –grito peng y abre la ventana viendo a su amigo en su condición, se asoma para arriba y ve a los 2 guerreros quidan

Peng se trepa por la pared de fuera del vagón sujetándose con sus garras, suelta un brazo tomando su martillo, emite un rugido y salta golpeando a los quidan, ve a tigresa sujetada por 3 y golpea 2 haciendo que la suelten y tigresa golpea al otro y ambos ayudan a po.

"po, estas bien?" –pregunta peng

"si, lo estoy, gracias por venir" –dijo po

Los quidan se levantan y se ponen en posición para acabar con los 3, po, tigresa y peng desenvainan sus armas y se ponen en pose de lucha, pero peng nota algo.

"PECHO A TIERRA" –grita peng y los 3 se acuestan bocabajo

Los quidan se confunden y voltean y lo que ven es que le tren entraba a un túnel, no reaccionaron rápido y se estrellan con el techo del túnel y mientras el tren avanza se caen de este (que se golpeen con el techo del túnel, ya se, cliché). Po, tigresa y peng se arrastraban hasta quedar en el espacio del último vagón donde estaba tigresa antes y ven a los quidan tirados en el suelo que se alejaban (bueno el tren era el que se alejaba, pero ya me entendieron).

"eso debió dolerles" –dijo po

"espero que si" –dijo tigresa

"bueno, deberíamos volver a dormir" –dijo po

Los 3 jóvenes regresan a su cuarto para descansar luego de esa batalla con los quidan, peng es el 1ro en dormir, pero ni po ni tigresa podían dormir aun.

"po, estas despierto?" –pregunto tigresa

"si, no puedes dormir?" –pregunto po

"no" –dijo tigresa

"oyes ese ruido?" –pregunto po

"si, suenan como ronquidos" –dijo ella

Ambos se ponen de pie y ven en la cama de peng y lo que vieron era a él roncando.

"vaya ronca como si su vida dependiera de ello" –dijo po

"si, haber déjame probar algo" –dijo tigresa sacando de su maleta 2 calcetines, los hace bola y se los pone a peng en la boca y deja de hacer ruido- "ya está"

Ambos vuelven a acostarse, pero de nuevo oyen a peng y regresan con él.

"que paso con la bola de calcetines" –pregunto tigresa

Po revisa alrededor de peng y al no ver nada dice- "ay mendigo se la tragó" –dijo y fue a otra idea- "tal vez si lo muevo un poco se calle" –dijo y comenzó a agitarlo y lo hace tan fuerte que peng se cae de la cama sin despertarse- "de que se calló, se calló (jejeje, entendieron el chiste?)"

Lo vuelven a subir a la cama y ahora no roncaba.

"ya está mejor" –dijo po y ambos vuelven a acostarse

Tigresa luego de unos minutos concilio el sueño y po podía ver su hermoso rostro dormido (esa es la opinión de po no la mía), sonrió y se puso a dormir y en eso tuvo un sueño, más bien un recuerdo de su niñez, de cuando vio por 1ra vez y se enamoro de tigresa.

**FLASHBACK**

Po a sus 8 años de edad estaba subiendo las escaleras del palacio y al llegar a mero arriba se tira al suelo a jadear del cansancio. Al reincorporarse se pone a admirar el enorme palacio (claro desde la puerta de entrada afuera).

"hola po" –dijo una voz y po voltea a las escaleras y ve a un pequeño pavo real macho de su misma edad con una pelota

"Sergio, que haces aquí?" –dijo el pequeño po

"fui a tu casa a verte y el tío ping dijo que vendrías aquí" –dijo el pequeño Sergio

"ah, pues aquí estoy" –dijo po

"tengo una pelota nueva" –dijo Sergio

"cool, juguemos una cascarita y el espacio entre ese árbol (el mismo que uso po como catapulta para poder ver el torneo de los 5 furiosos en la 1ra película) y el muro del palacio será la portería" –dijo po

"va" –dijo Sergio y empiezan a jugar- "sabes quién es bèi qí?" –pregunto mientras jugaban

"la gansa de nuestra clase de geografía? Si, si se quien es, por?" –dijo po

"pues nos invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños" –dijo Sergio

"bárbaro, oí que sus fiestas de cumpleaños son buenas" –dijo po

"si" –dijo Sergio

"oye he estado pensando en ir con alguien" –dijo po

"vallamos los 2" –dijo Sergio

"no me refiero a eso, me refiero que con una niña" –dijo po

"ah, una cita, por?" –pregunto Sergio quitándole la pelota a po y anotando- "gooool"

"pues ya estamos en edad de invitar a una niña, además hay bailes en la fiesta tanto lentos como rápidos" –dijo po sacando

"ah ya entiendo, tal vez tengas razón, tal vez invite a alguien, conoces a las gemelas yan?" –pregunto Sergio

"las conejas? si" –dijo po- "piensas ir con ambas?"

"no como crees? Solo invitare a una y si me dice que no pues le pregunto a la otra" –dijo Sergio- "se que sonara raro, pero me gustan las chicas que tengan una gemela"

"por?" –pregunto po

"pos no sé, me parece adorable ver a una linda niña junto con su gemela, creo que es porque ambas comparten la misma madre y compartieron ese pequeño espacio en su vientre dándose calor mutuo y siempre están la una para la otra para ayudarse, eso me parece tierno" –dijo Sergio- "quizás tenga una novia que tenga una gemela"

Po se burla- "jajajajaja, ay si, y yo seré el guerrero dragón" –dijo sarcástico- "Sergio madura" **(N/A: Que ironía la de ambos, Sergio es novio de una de las gemelas de las damas de las sombras y po es el guerrero dragón XD)**

"madura? Mira quien lo dice, el panda que intento cortarle la pata a un conejo adulto con una cesta con huevos que cuidaba creyendo que era el conejo de pascua" –dijo Sergio- "el conejo de pascua no existe po, tu deberías madurar"

"bueno ya no pelemos, digo que sería casi imposible eso" –dijo po

Sergio toma la pelota con la pata y frente a po sonríe y mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro acercándola a po mientras hace un ruido con el pico cerrado (eso fue un gesto de burla) y luego se mueve alrededor de po con la pelota moviéndola con sus patas- "3seg en el reloj, el líder tiene el balón, ahora se va por la banda se quita a 1 se quita a otro, HACE CHUTAZO Y…" –patea, pero la pelota golpea el árbol y esta regresa y le pega a Sergio en la cara- "AAHHHH, MI NARIZ ESTA EN MI CEREBRO" –grita mientras pone ambas alas en el pico

"haber deja verte" –dijo po

"po creo que tengo el pico roto!" –dijo Sergio

Po le quita las alas y le ve el rostro.

"OH POR BUDHA" –grito po al ver el rostro de su amigo

"QUE?" –grito Sergio asustado de lo que le dijera po

"eres un tonto" –dijo po, Sergio no tenía nada, solo una pequeña marca de golpe

"y mi pelota donde quedo?" –pregunto Sergio viendo a todos los lados

"ahí dentro" –dijo po señalando el palacio

"qué?! Hay que ir por ella!" –dijo Sergio

"hermano, tu pelota calló dentro del palacio de jade, no la volverás a ver a menos que seas un estudiante y bien sabemos que eso no pasará (otra ironía, Sergio es ahora un estudiante XD)" –dijo po y Sergio se pone a llorar- "estas llorando?"

"pague 50 yuanes por esa pelota, tuve que limpiar las calles del valle para que el jefe hu me pagara 23 yuanes, tuve que trabajar para el tío ping limpiando cazos por una semana para que me diera 25 yuanes y sus cazos estaban bien sucios regresaba a casa bien a la 1:00AM cansado y tuve que rogarles a mis padres un día completos para que me dieran los 2 yuanes que sobraban, jamás había trabajado tanto en mi vida" –dijo entre sollozos- "no puedo dejar el fruto de tanto trabajo (su pelota) así nada más"

"ach bien, recuperemos tu estúpida pelota" –dijo po aceptando a regañadientes

"genial, toquemos" –dijo Sergio

Ambos tocan la puerta.

**-10min después**

Nadie aparecía.

"ay de seguro deben estar entrenando" –dijo po ya impaciente

"pos recuperémosla nosotros" –dijo Sergio

Po sonríe- "oye que idea tan, tan estúpida" –dijo con el ceño fruncido- "es el palacio de jade no podríamos entrar aunque seamos maestros ninja"

"pues hallemos la forma y ya" –dijo Sergio

**-1er intento**

Ambos con un movimiento de kung fu golpean la puerta… y hacen una mueca de dolor

**Fallido**

**-2do intento**

Ambos intentan entrar con un bambú largo entre ambos, pero era pesado para los 2 y hace que se estrellen en la pared.

**Fallido**

**-3er intento**

Intentan usar otro bambú como catapulta, pero su peso combinado hace que se quede quieto ahí, se quitan y el bambú 1ro les pega en la barbilla al subir y luego en la cabeza al bajar otra vez.

**Fallido**

**-4to intento**

Entre ambos tiran de un árbol para usar otra catapulta más fuerte, se sueltan y el árbol los lanza, pero caen y se pegan contra la entrada y rebotan de nuevo fuera del palacio.

**Fallido**

Po se levanta.

"Sergio?" –pregunto po y ve a su amigo luchando por aire debajo de él- "oh lo siento" –dijo po levantándose

"un poquito más y me dejas sin aire" –dijo Sergio

"ya intentamos todo" –dijo po

Sergio ve donde cayeron y vio que cayeron en una carretilla con fuegos artificiales- "jejeje, tengo otra idea" –dijo

**-5to intento**

Po y Sergio ataron varios cohetes en una silla y se sentaron en ella.

"seguro que es seguro?" –pregunto po

"funcionara o dejo de llamarme Sergio Ortiz de Pinedo" –dijo Sergio encendiendo un fosforo y encendiendo los cohetes- "ok, prepárate para volar"

Las mechas ya casi se acababan, tanto el panda como el pavo real estaban nerviosos, tal vez no era una buena idea, las mechas se acabaron y ambos esperaban el vuelo, pero no pasó nada y la silla cayó de frente con ambos en ella.

**Fallido** **(N/A: Si se fijan bien todos estos intentos fallidos son los mismos que uso po al intentar entrar al palacio cuando Oogway iba a nombrar al guerrero dragón en la 1ra película) **

"yyyy… como quieres que te llamen ahora?" –pregunto po en tono de burla

Sergio frunce el seño, ambos se levantan y levantan la silla.

"no puede ser se suponía que funcionaria este ESTUPIDO PLAN" –grito Sergio pateando la silla y luego esta despega, los fuegos artificiales explotan y la silla se hace cenizas mientras po y Sergio veían todo

"wow, que bueno que no estábamos ahí" –dijo po

"si" –dijo su amigo

Ya a punto de darse por vencido Sergio ve que el viento mueve un circulo de madera y ve que es una ventana.

"po espera, ahí hay una ventana" –dijo Sergio

"y?" –pregunto po ya con ganas de ir a su casa

"y… esto" –dijo Sergio tomando otra silla, poniéndola bajo la ventana y subiéndose- "este es mi nuevo plan, te treparas ahí y me subes, tomamos mi pelota y nos vamos"

"soy muy peque para treparme a una ventana tan alta aun con una silla y por qué yo debo trepar?" –pregunto po

"porque tu si puedes levantarme a mi" –dijo Sergio

"aun así no puedo treparme" –dijo po

"ahhhh… ya se súbete a mis hombros" –dijo Sergio agachándose

"entonces te hare tortilla" –dijo po

"ay si resisten anda súbete" –dijo Sergio

**-6to intento**

Po se sube en los hombros de su amigo y este hace una mueca de dolor y difícilmente se pone de pie. Po se asoma por la ventana.

"ok, 1ro veo donde está tu pelota y después veré si no llega nadie" –dijo po

"ok pero rápido" –dijo Sergio quejándose

Po revisa donde está la pelota, pero no la encuentra.

"no veo la pelota" –dijo po

"po, estas pesadito" –se quejo Sergio

"ay no seas nena fue tu idea hacer esto" –dijo po- "bueno veré si no hay nadie"

Po revisa cada centímetro del palacio y ve que no hay nadie cerca, deben estar en el salón.

"ok, no hay moros en la costa" –dijo po

"ay mis hombros ya no siento los hombros" –decía Sergio al punto del llanto

"pues ahora te aguantas" –dijo po trepándose por la ventana- "muy bien ya estoy arriba" –po extiende sus brazos a Sergio, él los toma y po lo sube

Ya en la ventana saltan y quedan dentro del palacio.

**Exitoso**

"wow, es la 1ra vez que estoy dentro del palacio de jade, esto es bárbaro" –dijo po

"si lo sé, pero busquemos mi pelota y adiós sabes lo que nos podrían hacer aquí?" –dijo Sergio

"pues por lo que oí del maestro Oogway solo nos dejara ir" –dijo po

"bueno eso no es malo" –dijo Sergio

"peeero por lo que oí del maestro shifu él nos llevara a nuestras casas jalándonos de la oreja y le dirá a nuestros padres lo que hicimos" –dijo po asustado

Sergio traga una bocanada de saliva (hasta se oye)- "bueno entonces tomémosla rápido" –dijo Sergio

Ambos empiezan a buscar la pelota como si su vida dependiera de ello (y si depende XD), revisaban cada rincón del palacio, pero no encontraban la pelota.

"po la encontraste?" –pregunto Sergio

"no, tu?" –pregunto po

"obvio no, donde estará?" –pregunto Sergio

"buscaban esto?" –pregunto una voz femenina detrás de ellos

Po y Sergio les da un pequeño escalofrío y se voltean y ven quien era, pero a diferencia de Sergio que seguía asustado, po en cambio lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras. Sus ojos no vieron ni a shifu ni a Oogway, lo que si vieron fue a una hermosa tigrilla de unos 7 años de edad que tenía en una mano la pelota de Sergio. Ni 1 de los 2 machos decía o hacía algo, estaban 100% paralizados, Sergio por miedo y po por… bueno ya saben. Ella los ve con una ceja alzada y decide ser ella la que hable.

"preguntare de nuevo, buscaban esto?" –pregunto la tigrilla

"ahhh, ssssi, esa es mi pelota" –dijo Sergio asustado- "y ahora que nos viste nos acusarás?"

"mmm… podría, pero como veo que es la 1ra vez que entran los dejare ir con la advertencia de que no vuelvan" –dijo la tigrilla amablemente

"aaahhh, hoo-oo… la, cu-cu-cuál es el tuyo?… el mío es… po" –dijo po nerviosamente

"eh?" –dijo ella con la ceja alzada

"mi amigo aquí quiere saber tu nombre" –dijo Sergio

"ah, soy tigresa" –dijo ella amablemente

"un gusto, él es po y yo soy Sergio y por si te preguntas es nombre mexicano" –dijo Sergio

"un gusto, bueno ya tomen su pelota antes de que mi padre ven…" –iba a decir la pequeña tigresa pero una voz la interrumpe

"TIGRESA" –grito una voz y los 3 niños (tengan en cuenta que la 3ra es tigresa)

Ahí aparece un panda rojo con una flauta que no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

"ho-hola papá, digo maestro" –dijo tigresa ahora nerviosa ella

"por qué no estás entrenando?!" –pregunto su padre enojado- "y quiénes son estos niños?!"

"bueno vera maestro… oí ruidos afuera y fui a ver y vi a estos niños, vienen por su pelota que cayó aquí dentro" –dijo mostrándola

"ah sí?" –dijo shifu tomando la pelota- "y se puede saber cómo entraron? Porque que yo recuerde no esperábamos a nadie y no tocaron la puerta!"

"bueno si tocamos… pero nadie vino y entramos por la ventana" –dijo Sergio

"pues llegan en vano, no les daré nada ahora LARGO" –grito shifu

"pero trabaje mucho para conseguir esa pelota" –dijo Sergio

"y ahora trabajaste en vano, ahora LARGO ANTES DE QUE LOS LLEVE CON SUS PADRES" –grito shifu

Po y Sergio se fueron corriendo a la entrada, pero se detuvieron.

"ah, no podemos abrirla" –dijo po

Shifu de un movimiento la abre y los niños se van corriendo.

"tigresa pon esto en las cosas confiscadas y regresa a entrenar (el clásico viejo cascarrabias que se queda con los juguetes que caen a su patio, otro cliché)" –dijo shifu dándole la pelota y yéndose

**-Fuera del palacio**

Po y Sergio respiraban a bocanadas.

"mi corazón, siento como late, tuve mucho miedo" –dijo po

"genial, nos regañaron feo y perdí mi pelota" –dijo Sergio- "mejor vámonos"

Antes de dar siquiera un paso, oyen que la puerta se abre y se abrazan asustados de que fuera shifu, pero se relajan y se sueltan al ver que era tigresa.

"que haces aquí?" –pregunto Sergio

"tengan" –dijo ella dándoles la pelota- "se suponía que lo llevaría con las cosas confiscadas, pero tengan"

"shifu no se enojará contigo?" –dijo po preocupado por ella

"él nunca revisa ese lugar, con decirle que la puse ahí me cree" –dijo tigresa- "pero es la única vez que se las doy"

"entendemos" –dijo Sergio

"bueno debo irme" –dijo tigresa regresando al palacio

"wow ella es súper bárbara" –dijo po con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba sin darse cuenta que estaba caminando hacia las escaleras

"si" –dijo Sergio y luego ve a po- "he-hermano, hermano, estas caminando hacia las…"

Para de hablar al ver a po tropezar y empezar a rebotar por las escaleras (po ya había vuelto en sí) y quejarse y por cada rebote Sergio hacia una mueca de dolor.

"escaleras" –dijo Sergio completando lo que había dicho antes y caminando hacia abajo

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Po había despertado, vuelve a ver a tigresa y sonríe otra vez.

"_recuerdo que ese día no dormí pensando en ella_" –pensó po- "_valió la pena la contusión que me hice ese día, supongo que le debo una a sergio por pegarse en la cara con esa pelota, de no haber sido así no la hubiera conocido_"

Po vuelve a dormir.

**-En pekín**

Frente a la puerta de la Cd. prohibida se ve a bai-luo caminando hacia esta (aun es de noche) y se detiene frente a la entrada.

"prepárense furiosos, porque mi plan es a prueba de todo" –dijo para luego emitir una risa malvada

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que pasara después?**

**Podrán po, tigresa y peng detener a bai-luo?**

**Podrán los otros furiosos detener a los otros secuaces?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo cap:**

**Po. **Es increíble, la academia ninja es barbará.

**Tigresa. **Qué pasa? Ellos quieren acabar con nosotros.

**Peng. **Debemos huir, hay que buscar a bai-luo.

**Po. **Creo que el maestro kǎ luò o cree que somos los secuaces de kwan o solo porque sí quiere acabar con nosotros.

**Peng. **Mostrémosles a estos ninjas quienes somos, hay que pelear y demostrar nuestra inoscencia.

**Yo. **No se pierdan en el próximo cap. de la venganza de kwan el fenómeno: **capítulo 12: trampa en la academia ninja**


End file.
